Klaine: Una historia de amor
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine es hetero o al menos eso cree él. El está saliendo con Quinn pero pronto caerá rendido a los pies de Kurt. La pongo como M porque hay embarazo Klaine.
1. Piloto

Blaine y Quinn eran la pareja más popular del Mkinley pero in embargo últimamente no paraban de discutir porque a Quinn le importaba más lo que dijera la gente sobre ellos.

Por otro lado estaba Kurt, el único gay abierto en el Mkinley. Los únicos amigos/amigas que tenían eran Mike, Finn, Tina, Rachel y Mercedes.

Figgins recibe la visita de Emma, la nueva psicóloga del instituto y le va enseñando las instalaciones del instituto.

Mientras tanto Los Titans , el equipo de fútbol está jugando un partido en el que Blaine, su capitán destaca sobre el resto. Durante el partido Kurt no para de mirarle a Blaine y es que Kurt está enamorado de Blaine aunque no se lo dice a nadie (de hecho va al partido con la excusa de ver a su hermanastro Finn, quien quiere ser el nuevo quarterback del equipo).

El partido llega al descanso y entonces las animadoras, lideradas por Quinn, Santana y Brittany salen a animar el partido.

Cuando termina el partido el cual acaban ganando Los Titans Quinn se dirige a Blaine y se besan y Kurt los ve y se pone celoso. Lo que no sabe Kurt es que Emma le ha visto.

Entonces al día siguiente Emma llama a Kurt y le comenta que le vio como miraba a Blaine y admite que le gusta. Ella le dice que se fije en otros chicos ya que Blaine está saliendo con Quinn. Al final Kurt le dice a Emma que intentará fijarse en otros chicos aunque eso es algo que no va a llegar a hacer ...


	2. La Fiesta

Quinn insiste a Blaine para que vayan a la fiesta que están organizando Santana y Puck para celebrar la victoria pero Blaine no quiere ir ya que prefiere estar quedarse con ella pero aún así ella le convence para ir.

Mientras tanto Rachel intenta animar a Kurt a que vayan a la fiesta para ver si pueden ligar. Mercedes que está atenta a la conversación le dice que no quiere ir ya que solo van a ir los más populares y por desgracia ellos no lo son. Entonces Finn llega y les dice que el les invita pero aún así Mercedes decide no ir.

Llega la noche y Rachel, Kurt y Finn van a la fiesta. Blaine está algo molesto con Quinn porque no quería ir a la fiesta. Rachel anima a Kurt a que beban algo pero Kurt no quiere porque no olvida lo que le dijo Mercedes y teme que los quieran echar en cualquier momento.

Pasa 1 hora y entonces Santana propone que jueguen todos a la botella. Empiezan a jugar y Santana gira la botella y le toca besar a Sam, luego Sam la gira y le toca besar a Quinn, Quinn la gira y le toca Blaine y este le besa con asco y cuando Blaine la gira le toca besar a Kurt. Blaine está algo nervioso porque nunca ha besado a un chico y finalmente le besa. Mientras se besan Quinn se pone celosa porque parece que a Blaine le ha gustado y entonces Quinn coge a Blaine y se lo lleva fuera de la fiesta.

Después de que se fueran Quinn y Blaine Rachel se pone a hablar con Finn y éste le comenta le tiene envidia de Blaine ya que es el chico más popular del instituto y aún encima es el quarterback y capitán del equipo.

Mientras tanto Kurt se va al baño y entonces no para de pensar en el beso que le he dado Blaine. Por un lado sabe que ha sido porque le ha tocado la botella pero mientras se han besado el ha notado chispas entre ellos.


	3. Confesiones y celos

Al día siguiente de la fiesta Quinn y Blaine se pusieron a discutir. Quinn le dice a Blaine que nunca le ha besado igual que él besó a Kurt en la fiesta. Sin embargo Blaine le dice que si pareció tal cosa fué porque lo hizo a propósito para calentar el ambiente pero que en ningún momento le gustó el beso.

Mientras tanto Santana se pone a hablar con Brittany y le dice a ésta que no le gustó el beso que tuvo con Sam en la fiesta y entonces Puck se acerca a las chicas y Brittany le propone a Santana que bese a Puck para comprobar que el beso que tuvo con Sam fue malo y lo hacen y Santana hace como que le gusta pero en el fondo no le gusta.

Por su parte Mercedes se encuentra con Kurt y entonces éste le cuenta lo del beso que tuvo con Blaine en la fiesta. Mercedes le dice que no empiece a ilusionarse con él porque le besó porque le tocó en la botella pero entonces Kurt le dice que sintió mariposas cuando se estuvieron besando y es que para Kurt ese beso había sido el 1º beso que había recibido.

Quinn no se fía mucho de la explicación de Blaine y entonces le dice a éste que tiene que irse a una práctica con las Cheerios aunque en el fondo solo quiere pensar si realmente el beso de Kurt le gustó a Blaine o no. Cuando Qunn se fué Blaine se miró en el espejo y empezó a pensar en el beso que se dió con Kurt. Sabía que le gustaba aunque le había dicho a Quinn que no pero sin embargo el sigue queriendo a Quinn y al final no sabe que pensar sobre lo que le está pasando.

Después de clase Rachel habla con Kurt. Ella le dice que está enamorada de Finn pero el problema es que el pasa de ella y sólo la ve como una amiga y Kurt le dice que le gusta Blaine y empiezan a discutir porque Blaine sale con Quinn y entonces Kurt le echa en cara a Rachel que ella si que tenga derecho a fijarse en Finn y el no pueda fijarse en Blaine.

Sam pilla a Blaine por el pasillo y entonces hablan del beso de Kurt y Blaine decide decirle que no le gustó hasta que no se consiga aclararse

Por último Karofsky ve a Kurt y empieza a insultarle por ser gay. Por suerte para Kurt Mercedes y Finn defienden a Kurt y empiezan a meterse con Karofsky y entonces Kurt comprende porque Rachel se está fijando en Finn.

El siguiente capitulo se va a centrar en Blaine y cómo realmente pasan pocas cosas lo voy a subir hoy también.


	4. Dudas

Al día siguiente Quinn se pone a hablar con Santana y Brittany de los celos que tuvo en la fiesta y que sigue teniendo y Santana le dice que tiene que confiar en Blaine si le ha dicho que todo fue fingido.

Por otro lado Kurt se acerca a Rachel y le pide perdón por la discusión que tuvieron y ambos hacen las paces.

Cuando Quinn se va a su casa Brittany para a Santana para decirle que cree que es bisexual ya que en la fiesta besó a una chica y le gustó y le siguen gustando los chicos.

Blaine todavía sigue confundido por lo sentimientos que tiene por Quinn y el beso que le dió a Kurt así que decide ir al despacho de Emma para que se lo aclare ella.

Blaine: ¿Se puede, señorita Pillsbury?

Emma: Claro, pasa.

Emma: Perdona ¿Tenías cita conmigo?

Blaine: No.

Emma: Ok pues perdona porque te lo pregunte pero es que soy nueva y todavía no me sé vuestros nombres pero ¿Quién eres?

Blaine: Soy Blaine Anderson.

Emma: A ver , a ver, aquí te tengo. Dime Blaine ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Blaine todavía no estaba listo para decirle que había besado a un chico así que decide no mencionar que besó a Kurt.

Blaine: Pues verá, es que estoy saliendo con Quinn Fabray y el caso es que aunque no me va muy bien con ella últimamente pues la quiero y el caso es que el otro día hubo una fiesta y el caso es que bese a otra persona y me gustó y por culpa de eso estoy confundido porque por un lado quiero a Quinn pero no dejo de pensar en el beso. ¿Que crees que significa?

Emma: Pues según me has contado puede significar que o bien eres gay o eres bisexual.

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso si no te he dicho nada?

Emma: Porque normalmente los chicos cuando besáis a una chica soléis decir que he besado a otra chica y en cambio si besáis a un chico pues decís persona.

Blaine: Ya veo pero es que hay un problema a mi no me gustan los hombres.

Emma: Acabas de decirme que te gustó el beso con Kurt.

Blaine: Ya pero a mi Kurt no me gusta.

Emma: Mira Blaine, te voy a ser sincera. Lo que te he dicho es cierto. Comprendo que estés hecho un lío pero cuanto antes aceptes que o bien eres gay o bien bisexual mejor vienes a mi consulta de nuevo y yo te ayudaré encantada.

Blaine: Menuda forma de ayudarme o sea si no acepto lo que me dices no vuelvo ¿no?

Y dicho esto se fue de la consulta pegando un portazo aún más confuso todavía.


	5. Romeo y Julieta

Están todos en clase cuando el señor Schuester les manda hacer un trabajo de Romeo y Julieta. Entonces el señor Schuester empieza a decir las parejas. A Santana le toca Brittany, Quinn con Puck, Mercedes con Mike, Rachel con Finn y Blaine con Kurt para desgracia de Blaine,que aún sigue confundido por el beso que le dio a Kurt.

Terminan las clases y entonces los chicos deciden hacer el trabajo que les ha mandado el señor Schuester.

Quinn y Puck empiezan a hacer el trabajo y entonces Quinn le dice a Puck que sigue mosqueada con Blaine por lo del beso a Kurt y Puck le dice a Quinn que él si estuviera con alguien como ella que jamás le haría una cosa así.

Santana y Brittany se ponen a hacer el trabajo y mientras lo están haciendo Santana no para de pensar que tal vez ella sea lesbiana lo que pasa es que no quiere decirle a Brittany nada.

Por su parte Rachel y Finn empiezan a hacer el trabajo y mientras lo hacen Rachel intenta impresionar a Finn para que éste se fije en ella pero Finn sigue concentrado en el trabajo.

Blaine va a casa de Kurt. Él está nervioso por si Kurt saca el tema del beso y entonces le toca el timbre.

Kurt: ¿Quien és?

Blaine: Soy yo Blaine.

Kurt: Pasa, está abierto.

Blaine entra en la casa y Kurt sale a recibirle y le lleva a su habitación para hacer el trabajo.

Blaine: Bueno, pues ¿Cómo nos organizamos el trabajo?

Kurt: He pensado que podíamos poner la opinión que tenemos cada uno sobre Romeo y Julieta y luego juntamos nuestras partes.

Blaine: Ok.

Blaine y empiezan a hacer cada uno su parte y Blaine no para de fijarse en lo mucho que le atrae Kurt aunque él no quiera reconocerlo. Tanto es así que incluso él mismo se está imaginando que ellos 2 se besan.

Mientras tanto Puck sigue intentando ligar con Quinn y ella al final lo echa de su casa ya que no le gusta su actitud y quiere a Blaine aunque ahora mismo esté enfadada con él.

Blaine y Kurt terminan de hacer cada uno su parte del trabajo y entonces los 2 deciden leer cada uno su parte para que el trabajo esté perfecto y entonces Kurt se sorprende que Blaine ha escrito que está en contra del amor que tienen Romeo y Julieta ya que realmente ellos 2 se aman y entonces Blaine le dice que ellos 2 sufren mucho y que se sobreentiende que en el amor no se tiene que sufrir tanto y entonces Kurt le dice que al menos durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fueron muy felices y que por ello merece la pena.

Después de esa pequeña discusión Kurt le dice a Blaine que el terminará que juntar las partes y mañana se lo entregará al señor Schuester y entonces cuando Blaine se va a ir de casa de Kurt le planta un beso en la boca.


	6. Culpabilidad

Este capitulo lo he hecho más largo porque el capítulo siguiente tiene más o menos la misma temática y por no repetirlo los he juntado.

Al día siguiente Kurt aún sigue flipando por el beso que le plantó Blaine ya que no estaba bebido y realmente lo ha hecho porque ha querido.

Por su parte Blaine no para de pensar en el beso que le dió a Kurt y entonces decide ir a ver a Emma para ver si ella la puede ayudar.

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro, Blaine ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Blaine: Verás, 1º quería pedirte perdón por como salí de aquí el otro día.

Emma: Disculpas aceptadas.

Blaine: Bueno, pues como iba diciendo el caso es que tenías razón el otro día, ya sabes ... que me gusta Kurt lo que no sé es si realmente soy gay o bisexual.

Emma: ¿Ves como te lo dije? y dime, ¿Que te ha hecho darte cuenta de que te gusta Kurt?

Blaine: Pues ayer estuvimos haciendo un trabajo de Romeo y Julieta que nos mandó el señor Shuester y el caso es que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de que me atraía mucho y cuando él se fue de mi casa le acabé besando.

Emma: Está bien, pero ¿por qué pareces triste? ¿es qué acaso te decepciona que te guste Kurt?

Blaine: No, no es eso, bueno, en parte sí pero es que me siento mal por Quinn. No sé como he podido engañarla de esa forma.

Emma: Normal aunque si te sirve de consuelo estás experimentado tu sexualidad y por un simple beso no creo que te deje Quinn.

Blaine: Pero no está bien. Me gustaría compensarla de alguna forma pero no puedo decirle que le puse los cuernos porque me dejaría.

Emma: Pues me temo Blaine que no hay otra forma de compensarla.

Y dicho esto Blaine se fue de la consulta.

Por otro lado Santana y Brittany están hablando en el aseo mientras se maquillan y entonces Santana le pregunta si se había fijado en alguna chica antes del beso y le dice que no y entonces Santana le confiesa a Brittany que cree que puede ser lesbiana y entonces Brittany la besa para comprobarlo y a Santana le gusta pero tiene tanto miedo de decirle a Brittany que le ha gustado que decide no decirle que le gustó.

Blaine se acerca a Kurt con la excusa de comprobar si terminó el trabajo de Romeo y Julieta y entonces aprovecha para pedirle que no le diga a nadie y menos a Quinn lo del beso.

Mientras tanto Mercedes está sentada en la cafetería preparándose para almorzar y entonces Rachel se le acerca y le pide consejos para seducir a Finn ya que su plan fracasó y entonces Mercedes se pone a darle consejos horribles y Rachel le hace caso.

Después de las clases Blaine, que aún sigue con la culpabilidad de haber engañado a Quinn decide ir a casa de ésta. Aprovechando la ausencia de los padres de Quinn, Blaine intenta acostarse con Quinn pero al final no puede y Quinn le acaba consolando haciendo que Blaine se sienta todavía más culpable.

Por la tarde Rachel se va a casa de Finn siguiendo los consejos que le dió Mercedes y como la propia Mercedes pensó los consejos no sirvieron para nada y entonces Finn le pregunta por qué lo ha hecho y le acaba confesando que le gusta y entonces Finn le dice que él no siente lo mismo por ella pero que le encantaría seguir siendo amigos.

Al día siguiente Blaine va al despacho de Emma.

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro, Blaine. Pasa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Blaine: No se cómo explicarte esto, el caso es que es algo privado ...

Emma: Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que sea porque como soy tu terapeuta digamos que tengo el secreto de confesión el cual me obliga a no decir nada de lo que ocurra aquí dentro.

Blaine: Vale ... te lo diré pero prométeme que no te vas a reir.

Emma: Vale.

Blaine estaba algo nervioso pero finalmente se lo dice a Emma.

Blaine: Ayer fui a casa de Quinn, intenté acostarme con ella pero no pude rematar la faena.

Emma: ¿Y?

Blaine: ¿No te vas a reir?

Emma: No, ya te lo he dicho antes. Además no eres al primero al que le pasa eso.

Blaine: Entonces, ¿no crees que sea porque tal vez sea gay?

Emma: Puede que lo sea pero porque te pase eso no significa que lo sea.

Blaine: ¿Y cómo puedo saber si realmente es por ser gay?

Emma: Mira, podemos probar una cosa. Como en las sesiones anteriores me dijiste que te gustó cuando besaste a Kurt puedes intentar tener una cita con él pero sin besarle o tocarle. Simplemente pasando el rato juntos.

Blaine: Eso es muy fácil decirlo ¿y si me apetece besarle?

Emma: Yo no te voy a decir que no lo beses pero piensa que tu mismo te sentías culpable por haberle besado aquella vez.

Blaine: Bueno, pues me lo pensaré. ¿Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión?

Emma: Claro. Hasta luego.

Blaine: Hasta luego.

Brittany está con Quinn y Brittany le dice que ayer se besó con Santana en plan coña y Quinn no la hace caso y no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza lo que le pasó ayer con Blaine llegándose a creer que la culpa fue de ella.

Más tarde en clase del señor Schuester, éste les entrega la nota del trabajo de Romeo y Julieta y Kurt y Blaine han sacado un 10 y los dos empiezan a mirarse y se ríen, lo cual hace muy feliz a Kurt.

Mientras tanto Kurt se acerca a una Rachel que está llorando en la cafetería porque Finn no la quiere e intenta consolarla. Para intentar animarle quiere contarle lo del beso que le dió Blaine pero entonces llega Mercedes y Rachel se pone a gritarle a Mercedes por haberle hecho pasar el ridículo más grande de historia y Mercedes le dice que lo hizo por su bien ya que sabía que Finn solo la quería como amiga.

Santana por su parte no para de pensar en Brittany desde que la besó y aprovechando que Puck pasaba por el pasillo decide llevarlo al aseo y empiezan a hacerlo y cuando terminan Santana todavía sigue pensando en Brittany.

Las clases terminan y los chicos salen del instituto y Kurt es el último en salir y de repente le empieza a sonar el móvil. Entonces Kurt mira el móvil y ve que es un mensaje de Blaine que pone "Kurt quiero quedar contigo ¿Nos vemos a las 6 en mi casa?"


	7. La Cita

Entonces Kurt le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que a las 6 estaría en su casa.

Kurt no podía creer que Blaine le haya pedido una cita y entonces se dirigió a su casa para comer. Todos empezaron a comer y entonces Finn se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba algo raro y entonces le dijo:

Finn: ¿Estás bien Kurt? paraces algo raro.

Kurt: Estoy bien, Finn.

Burt: Puedes decir lo que quieras hijo pero Finn tiene razón. Vamos, Kurt ¿que te pasa? ¿es que has quedado con algún chico?

Kurt: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Burt: Pues que estas muy raro. Nunca te he visto así salvo cuando me dijiste que eres gay.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Sabía que le habían pillado asi que tuvo que mentirle ya que no quiere decirles que había quedado con Blaine.

Kurt: Pues siento decepcionarte papa pero no, no he quedado con ningún chico. Es que tengo una entrevista en Vogue. Isabelle Wright, la jefa de Vogue viene a Ohio y está haciendo entrevistas para contratar a un becario para el año que viene (lo cierto es que Isabelle si venía a Ohio pero para una gala benéfica).

Burt: ¡Eso es fantástico hijo! pero ¿Por qué no nos lo querías decir?

Kurt: Pues porque me daba vergüenza que supieras que me gustaría dedicarme al mundo de la moda.

Dicho esto terminaron de comer. Pasaron las horas y cuando eran las 6 menos 5 y Blaine estaba en su casa esperando. En el fondo estaba muy nervioso y se sentía algo culpable por haberle mentido a Quinn.

Pasaron los 5 minutos y justo entonces Kurt apareció por su casa.

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: Me alegro de que hayas venido. La verdad es que no sabía si ibas a venir.

Kurt: Jejej pues yo aunque parezca un poco fuerte todavía no me creo que me hayas invitado a tu casa sin tener que hacer ninguna tarea.

Blaine: Kurt, antes que nada te voy a ser sincero. Quinn no sabe que hemos quedado. Yo he quedado contigo porque estoy algo confundido por nuestro último beso y quiero aclararme así que si quieres irte todavía estás a tiempo.

Kurt: Ok. Me quedaré (en el fondo estaba algo decepcionado pero no podía volver a casa tan pronto asi que decidió quedarse).

Blaine: Vale, pues ... ¿Te apetece que veamos alguna película en mi casa?

Kurt: Vale. ¿Tienes la pelicula de The First Time?

Blaine: Sí, me la compré el otro día. ¿Te apetecen palomitas?

Kurt: Vale.

Entonces Blaine preparó las palomitas mientras Kurt preparaba el DVD.

Mientras tanto Quinn, Santana y Brittany están en las prácticas con las Cheerios y entonces Quinn les dice que piensa que ella no es sexy porque Blaine no pudo hacer el amor con ella y entonces Santana y Brittany le dicen que no puede ser que habrá otra excusa y entonces Quinn empieza a pensar que tal vez Blaine la está engañando.

En el cuarto de Blaine la pelicula acaba y entonces Blaine y Kurt se empiezan a mirar y a pesar de que Blaine pretendía cumplir cumplir con la promesa de ponerle los cuernos a Quinn se pone encima de Kurt y empieza a besarle y mientras lo hace se da cuenta de que le quiere.

Nota de autor:

Para quien no sepa cual es la pelicula The First Time aquí pongo una sinopsis:

Dos estudiantes de instituto se conocen en una fiesta. En el transcurso de este fin de semana, las cosas se vuelven mágicas, románticas, complicadas y divertidas, a medida que descubren lo que es enamorarse por primera vez.


	8. Aceptando lo que soy 1º parte

En capitulos anteriores ...

A Rachel le gusta Finn pero sin embargo el solo la ve como una amiga. Mercedes intenta ayudar a Rachel para que deje de fijarse en Finn pero hace que se enfade con ella. Mientras tanto Santana y Brittany se besaron y a ella le gustó pero no quiere decirle nada a Brittany, de hecho se acostó con Puck para olvidarla pero no lo consiguió y por último a Blaine parece gustarle Kurt aunque el está saliendo con Quinn, de hecho Blaine ha besado a Kurt 2 veces.

Y esto es lo que paso en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Blaine y Kurt continúan besándose pero de repente Blaine para y le pide a Kurt que se vaya. Kurt no entiende nada pero finalmente se va.

Al día siguiente Mercedes habla con Tina sobre la discusión que tuvo con Rachel. Tina le dice que entiende lo que pasó pero también entiende a Rachel y piensa que debería de pedirle disculpas.

Finn le pregunta a Kurt que cómo le fue la entrevista con Isabelle y él le dice que al principio bien pero que acabó mal.

Por otro lado Blaine se acerca al despacho de Emma y toca la puerta.

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Emma:Pasa Blaine. Dime ¿Cómo te fue la cita con Kurt?

Entonces Blaine empezó a recordar cuando ambos se besaron.

Blaine: Bien, demasiado bien.

Emma: ¿Que significa demasiado bien?

Blaine: ¿De verdad hace falta que te lo explique?

Emma: Pues sí.

Blaine: Pues significa que estuvimos viendo The First Time y que cuando acabo la pelicula nos quedamos mirándonos un roto hasta que empecé a besarle.

Emma: Vaya, y ¿qué sentiste?

Blaine: Eso es lo peor, que me gustó demasiado ... creo que ... soy ... gay.

Emma: ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine: Sssss si.

Emma: Pues lo único que te puedo decir es que le digas a Quinn cuanto antes ya que no es justo para ella que siga sufriendo de esta forma.

Blaine: Lo voy a hacer pero no estoy listo todavía.

Emma: Pues en ese caso cuando estés listo pero procura que sea cuanto antes mejor.

Blaine: Vale. Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego.

Emma: Hasta luego.

Blaine sale de la consulta y en esos momentos pasa Tina que se dirige hacia donde está Rachel e intenta que ella y Mercedes hagan las paces pero Rachel es demasiado egoísta para hacerlo.

Finn sigue preguntándole a Kurt por qué exactamente le fue mal en la entrevista y Kurt solo quiere evitar el tema porque no quiere decirle que estuvo con Blaine.

Brittany se acerca a Santana para quedar para ir de rebajas pero Santana le dice que ha quedado con Puck y a Brittany le sorprende que haya quedado con Puck sabiendo que no le gustó el beso que se dieron.

Más tarde Finn sigue insistiéndole a Kurt y entonces llega Tina para suerte de Kurt y le separa de Finn y entonces Tina le pide ayuda a Kurt para que Mercedes y Rachel hagan las paces.

Por último Quinn entra al despacho de Emma.

Quinn: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro. Pasa Quinn. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Quinn: Creo que mi novio me la está engañando con otra

Continuará...


	9. Aceptando lo que soy 2º parte

En el capitulo anterior ...

Tina intentó que Mercedes y Rachel se reconciliaran pero sin éxito y le pidió ayuda a Kurt. Éste último se quedó muy desilusionado después de que Blaine le besara y después le echará de su habitación aunque lo que no sabe es que al día siguiente Blaine le dijo a Emma que cree que es gay y le gusta Kurt. Por su parte Brittany se quedo sorprendida al ver que Santana y Puck parecían estar saliendo y por último Quinn sospecha que Blaine la engaña y entonces se dirigió al despacho de Emma.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Quinn: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro. Pasa Quinn. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Quinn: Creo que mi novio me la está engañando con otra ...

Emma: No lo entiendo.

Quinn: ¿El qué no entiendes?

Emma: Pues que me estés diciendo que crees que tu novio te la está pegando y me lo cuentes a mí ¿No deberías de hablar con él?

Quinn: Es que no es tan sencillo. Verás ... es que no estoy segura de que lo haga. Solo sé que desde hace un par de días estoy siendo muy celosa.

Emma: ¿Pero tienes alguna prueba de que el esté engañando? (Emma sabía que Blaine la estaba engañando pero como Blaine es su paciente no podía decirle nada aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo).

Quinn: Técnicamente no pero él está muy raro desde que le dio ese estupido beso a Kurt. Incluso estuvimos discutiendo días después y hace 3 días de repente se le había pasado el enfado e intentó acostarse conmigo aunque no lo llegamos a hacer.

Emma: Pero ¿eso no debería de estar bien?

Quinn: Si, pero es que me da la sensación de que lo ha hecho porque se sentía culpable.

Emma: Mira Quinn, si verdad tienes tantas dudas lo que deberías de hacer es hablar con él y no conmigo porque yo no puedo ayudarte. Él único que puede es Blaine.

Y dicho ésto Quinn se fue de la consulta.

Tina y Kurt llaman a Mercedes y a Rachel y las llevan al auditorio por diferentes caminos y entonces cuando las 2 están dentro Tina y Kurt les cierran el auditorio y les dicen que necesitan hablar para solucionar los problemas que tienen.

Brittany sigue mosqueada por la actitud de Santana y entonces Brittany se pone a coquetear con Sam delante de Santana para darle celos.

Blaine va por el pasillo pensando en cómo pensaba decirle a Quinn que es gay cuando de repente se encuentra con Kurt.

Blaine: ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Podemos hablar?

Kurt: ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Lo siento pero no puedes tratar a las personas como te de la gana.

Blaine: Kurt, lo siento lo que pasó el otro día. Anda, déjame explicarte (poniéndole cara de cachorro).

Kurt: No es justo que me pongas esa cara. Estoy enfadado contigo, no puedes besarme y luego echarme de tu casa sin explicación alguna. En fin ... ¿Que excusa tienes para haber hecho eso?

Blaine: Kurt, el otro día me lo pasé muy bien contigo. Realmente ... me gustas pero el problema es que estoy saliendo con Quinn y precisamente paré porque no me parece justo que le esté haciendo ésto a Quinn.

Kurt: Quiero creer lo que me estás diciendo pero ¿Cómo puedo fiarme yo de ti?

Y entonces en esos momentos Blaine coge a Kurt y se lo lleva al aseo y empieza a besarle apasionadamente. Blaine le quita a Kurt la camisa y luego se la quita a él y continúan besándose y entonces Kurt le para a Blaine y le dice:

Kurt; Vale. Blaine, te creo.

Blaine: ¿Ves, Kurt? Cada vez que estoy contigo no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti. Tan solo quiero que me esperes para contárselo primero a Quinn.

Kurt: Vale, esperaré pero no tardes mucho.


	10. La confesión

En el capitulo anterior ...

Quinn piensa que Blaine la engaña y Emma le aconseja que le pregunte a Blaine directamente. Brittany empieza a tontear con Sam para darle celos a Santana. Tina y Kurt han encerrado a Rachel y Mercedes para que hagan las paces y por último Blaine admite ante Kurt que le gusta y le pide tiempo para estar juntos porque quiere romper con Quinn.

Y eso es lo que te perdiste en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Después de estar 2 horas encerradas Mercedes le pide perdón a Rachel por lo ocurrido y le dice que si realmente quiere sorprender a Finn podría cantar alguna canción y entonces las 2 se abrazan y hacen las paces. Rápidamente llaman a Tina y les abre la puerta para salir del auditorio.

Mientras tanto Blaine se va al despacho de Emma

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro. Pasa Blaine. ¿Que quieres?

Blaine: Es que le he dicho a Kurt a que soy ... ya sabes, gay y que me gusta.

Emma: Me alegro por ti. Eso es un gran paso pero lo más importante es ahora mismo que se lo digas a Quinn porque no es justo para ella. (aquí Emma tenía ganas de decirle que Quinn estuvo en la consulta pero no puede por ser su paciente).

Blaine: Tranquila, se lo diré pronto o eso espero. Bueno, me voy. Solo quería decirte eso.

Emma: Vale, hasta luego.

Blaine: Hasta luego.

Después de que Blaine saliera del despacho de Emma vemos como Santana se mete al aseo y mientras está maquillándose se pregunta porque Brittany está tonteando con Sam.

Terminan las clases y entonces Quinn para a Blaine y entonces Quinn decide salir de dudas.

Quinn: Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Quinn: Blaine, últimamente no paro de darle vueltas a algo en mi cabeza. Incluso hasta he llegado a pensar que eran imaginaciones mías. El caso es que no puedo más. Blaine necesito que seas sincero ¿Me estás engañando con otra?

Blaine: ... No (realmente no le estaba mintiendo porque la engañaba con Kurt)

Quinn: Blaine, estabas dudando. Si de verdad te importo por favor ... dime la verdad ¿me estás engañando?

Blaine: ... Verás Quinn ... es que ... me he dado cuenta de que ... soy gay.

Quinn: ¿Eres gay? Ahora lo entiendo todo. Osea que te besaste con Kurt y te gustó.

Blaine: Sí.

Quinn: Bueno, al menos ya sé que lo nuestro no funcionaba por mi.

Blaine: Quinn, ya se que es mucho pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Quinn: ¿Qué quieres ahora Blaine? ¿No querrás que siga siendo tu novia hasta que salgas del armario?

Blaine: No, solo quiero que no le digas a nadie que soy gay. Todavía no estoy listo para salir del armario.

Quinn: Por mi como quieras pero a efectos oficiales yo he roto contigo y no es porque haya descubierto que seas gay.

Blaine: Me parece justo.

Tras esa conversación Blaine se sentía liberado pero por otra parte empezó a pensar que si Quinn le había descubierto había sido porque alguien le ha dicho algo. La cuestión era ¿Quien había sido, Emma o Kurt?


	11. Sospechas infundadas

En el capitulo anterior

Rachel y Mercedes hicieron las paces. Por su parte Santana sigue saliendo con Puck aunque en el fondo le gusta Brittany, la cual está tonteando con Sam y por último Blaine le confesó a Quinn que es gay aunque él piensa que lo ha averiguado porque alguien se lo ha dicho.

Y eso es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Al día siguiente Blaine decidió salir de dudas. Así que barajando las 2 opciones que tenía decidió que tenía que haber sido Emma la que le dijo a Quinn que era gay ya que Kurt le dijo que le esperaría y por ello se dirigió al despacho de Emma.

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro, Blaine. Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Blaine: Creo que lo sabes de sobra ¿no?

Emma: ¿Perdón? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Blaine: No te hagas la tonta, Emma. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Emma: Te juro por lo que más quieras que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Blaine: Asi que ¿no sabes que Quinn me ha obligado a confesar que soy gay?

Emma: ¿Lo has hecho, de verdad?

Blaine: Si, ayer. Después de clase ¿En serio no lo sabías?

Emma: No. Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieras.

Blaine: O sea que ¿no le has dicho a Quinn que soy gay?

Emma: Ya sabes que no puedo, si lo hubiera hecho podría dejar de ser psicóloga.

Blaine: Entonces eso significa que ha sido ... Kurt.

Emma: Me temo que puedas estar equivocándote.

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Emma: ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que ella lo ha podido averiguar ella sola por ejemplo o qué alguien se lo haya dicho?

Blaine: Eso no es posible. Siempre he tenido cuidado de que nadie me viera besándome con Kurt.

Emma: Eso es mentira. Tu mismo me dijiste que en la fiesta te vieron besarte con él aunque fuera porque te tocara hacerlo. A lo mejor alguien no se terminó de fiar.

Blaine: Tal vez. Entonces ¿Quien ha podido ser? Todos mis amigos me vieron ...

Emma: Mira Blaine, si te cuento una cosa ¿no se la vas a decir a nadie?

Blaine: Claro.

Emma: Quinn lo descubrió ella sola. Ella sospechaba de que la engañabas y yo ... lo único que hice fue decirle que te lo preguntara. Sabía la verdad pero no podía decírsela ya que me lo dijiste en la consulta.

Blaine: ... Vale.

Emma: Esto no te lo he dicho y de todas formas no debes de darle importancia cómo lo descubrió. Lo que debes de concentrarte ahora es en poder decírselo a tus amigos y a tu familia.

Blaine: Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Aunque reuniera el valor suficiente para decirles a mis amigos que soy gay jamás voy a poder decírselo a mis padres. Son católicos y de mentalidad muy cerrada.

Emma: Blaine, sabes que no estás solo. Me tienes a mí para intentar ayudarte con lo de tus padres. Además tienes a Kurt.

Blaine: Kurt, ¡es cierto!. Tengo que hablar con él para decirle que Quinn rompió conmigo. Hasta luego.

Emma: Hasta luego.

Mientras tanto Mercedes y Rachel estaban en la biblioteca mirando posibles canciones para cantarle a Finn cuando de repente Tina les dice que van a hacer un concurso de canto en el instituto y Rachel sin pensarlo decide apuntarse para cantarle a Finn y así aprovecha para ensayar para su audición para Nyada.

Brittany ve que Santana no reacciona ante su coqueteo con Sam y decide empezar a salir con él.

Por último Blaine se dirige hacia Kurt, quién está en la biblioteca buscando un libro y entonces le dice.

Blaine: ¡Hola guapo!

Kurt: ¡Hey!

Blaine: ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

Kurt: No.

Blaine: Perfecto. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a mi casa esta tarde?

Kurt: ¿En plan cita?

Blaine: En plan cita.

Kurt: Y ... ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?

Blaine: No salgo con ella.

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Sabe que soy gay. Ella sospechaba que la estaba engañando y la vi sufriendo tanto que al final tuve que decirle la verdad pese a que no estaba preparado para salir del armario.

Kurt: ¡Wow Blaine! Eso es ... increible y no lo digo porque por fin podamos salir juntos.

Blaine: Lo único Kurt es que no estoy preparado para decírselo a mis amigos y menos a mis padres.

Kurt: No importa amor. Poco a poco.

Y dicho esto se besaron.

Blaine: ¿Quedamos a las 6?

Kurt: Vale.

Blaine: Es una cita.

Kurt: Nuestra primera cita ... como novios.

Blaine: Si. Bueno, luego nos vemos.

Kurt: Vale.


	12. La cita perfecta

En el capitulo anterior ..

Blaine descubrió que Quinn averiguó ella sola que la estaba engañando. Brittany empezó a salir con Sam ya que Santana pasaba de ella. Rachel decidió apuntarse a un concurso de canto para cantarle la canción a Finn que supuestamente le haría enamorarse de ella y por último Blaine le pidió una cita a Kurt.

Y eso es lo que paso en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Después de las clases Mercedes se va a casa de Rachel para ayudarla a escoger una canción para el concurso de canto pero antes le pregunta si está segura de que quiere cantar delante de todo el mundo.

Santana y Brittany están haciendo una práctica con las Cheerios y se dan cuenta de que Quinn no ha ido el entrenamiento. En su lugar vemos como ella se va una peluquería.

Kurt va a casa de Blaine y tienen su primera cita.

Kurt: ¡Hey!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Y entonces se besan.

Kurt: ¿Están tus padres en casa?

Blaine: No, mi padre está en el bufete y mi madre está en la clínica.

Kurt: Supongo que no les has dicho sobre lo nuestro ni que eres gay.

Blaine: No. Bueno, ¿Que te apetece hacer?

Kurt: ¿Vemos una peli?

Blaine: Vale. ¿Te apetece ver Love Actually?

Kurt: Ok.

Blaine: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Creo que desde que salí del armario contigo y con Quinn me siento como más libre y ahora que estamos juntos y he roto con Quinn me siento muy bien.

Kurt: Normal.

Y entonces se pusieron a ver la película.

Mientras Blaine y Kurt empiezan a ver la película Santana le pregunta a Brittany si va en serio con Sam. Entonces Brittany le dice que sí para decepción de Santana.

Mientras en el cuarto de Blaine, éste y Kurt siguen viendo la película cuando de repente empieza a sonar "Wherever you will go" de The Calling y entonces ambos se ponen a cantarla

Blaine:

So lately, been wondering  
who will be ther to take my place

when i'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

Kurt:

if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own

Blaine y Kurt:

if i could, then i would,  
i'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low, i'll go wherever you will go

Blaine:  
And maybe, i'll find out  
a way to make it back someday  
to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days

Kurt:

if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then i hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you

Blaine y Kurt:

if i could, then i would,  
i'll go wherever you will go

Blaine:  
Run away with my heart

Kurt:

run away with my hope

Blaine:

run away with my love

Kurt:

I know now, just quite how

my life and love might still go on

Blaine:  
in your heart, in your mind, i'll stay with you for all of time

Blaine y Kurt:

if i could, then i would,  
i'll go wherever you will go

way up high or down low, i'll go wherever you will go

Kurt:  
If i could turn back time,

Blaine:

i'll go wherever you will go

Kurt:

if i could make your mine,

Blaine:

i'll go wherever you will go

Blaine y Kurt:

i'll go wherever you will go

Kurt: ¡Wow Blaine! No sabía que supieras cantar tan bien.

Blaine: Lo mismo digo.

Kurt: Nuestras voces suenan muy bien juntas.

Blaine: Ya te digo. Deberíamos de cantar más juntos.

Kurt: La próxima vez.

Blaine: Vale.

Y luego siguieron viendo la película hasta que terminó la película y por desgracia Kurt se tuvo que marchar ya que los padres de Blaine iban a venir pronto.

Blaine: Bueno Kurt. Lo he pasado en grande. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el instituto?

Kurt: Yo también me lo he pasado en grande.

Blaine: ¿Nos vemos mañana en clase?

Kurt: Vale.

Y entonces se besaron y Kurt se fué a su casa y mientras Kurt se iba tanto Blaine como Kurt estaban pensando que habían tenido la mejor cita de la historia.


	13. La 1º vez 1º parte

En el capitulo anteior

Rachel y Mercedes estaban eligiendo la canción para cantar en el concurso de canto. Quinn faltó a unas prácticas de las Cheerios y Santana se llevó un chasco al saber que Brittany estaba saliendo en serio con Sam.

Y eso en lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Nota:

He puesto el diálogo entre Quinn y Sue porque me ha parecido gracioso pero normalmente solo pondré en diálogo las conversaciones que tengan que ver con los Klaine.

Al día siguiente vemos como Quinn va al instituto con el peinado lila y con unos con un piercing en la nariz y todo el mundo se queda mirándola.

Entonces Blaine la pará y le dice ...

Blaine: Quinn ¿Podemos hablar?

Quinn: ¿Es que tenemos algo de lo que hablar?

Blaine: Bueno para empezar ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Quinn: No es de tu incumbencia Blaine. Tu no eres nada mío así que deja de meterte con mi peinado.

Blaine: Bueno vale. El caso es que te quería comentar ... que estoy saliendo con Kurt. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

Quinn: Me parece bien. Lo digo en serio.

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Quinn: Mira Blaine. No tengo problemas con los gays y si tu eres feliz con Kurt pues me alegro por ti pero si esperas que seamos amigos alguna vez vas a tener que esperar porque hace 1 semana que rompiste conmigo y como que me duele que no estemos juntos aunque sepa que eres gay.

Blaine: Yo también espero que algún día seamos amigos.

Y dicho esto Quinn se fue hacia el despacho de Sue dejando a Blaine algo preocupado por su cambio de personalidad.

Entonces Quinn entra al despacho de Sue y le dice.

Quinn: Hola entrenadora.

Sue: Quinn, ¿Que haces con esas pintas? Sabes que odio los piercing y los que tienen el pelo lila.

Quinn: Quiero dejar de ser una Cheerio.

Sue ¿Perdona?

Quinn: No te hagas la sorda. Sabes lo que he dicho.

Sue: Lo siento Quinn pero ya te estás quitando ese piercing y tintándote el pelo porque mañana tenemos ensayo con las Cheerios.

Quinn: No puedes obligarme.

Sue: Oh si. Ya creo que puedo. Tu misma firmaste el contrato por el cual yo era la que tomaba todas tus decisiones de vestimenta y color de pelo.

Entonces Quinn coge el contrato que tenía Sue y le dice

Quinn: ¿Te refieres a este contrato?

Y entonces lo rompe.

Quinn: Lo siento señora Sylvester pero usted ya no manda sobre mí.

Sue: Mierda!

y entonces Quinn se fue del despacho y a Sue le entró tal nervio que empezó a tirar todos los trofeos al suelo y luego empezó a empujar a todos los alumnos que se acercaban al despacho de ella.

Mientras tanto Rachel le dice a Mercedes que ya tiene la canción perfecta para cantarla en el concurso y vemos como Santana se mete en el despacho de Emma.

Allí Santana le dice a Emma que le gusta Brittany pero tiene miedo de decirle lo que siente aún encima es mala para expresar sus sentimientos y entonces Emma le dice que podría cantar en el concurso alguna canción dedicándosela a ella y decide hacerla caso.

Entonces Blaine pasa por la consulta de Emma y le dice que debería de tratar a Quinn porque ha cambiado mucho y entonces Emma le pide que tengan una sesión pero Blaine se va del despacho manándole un mensaje a Kurt para quedar por la noche ya que sus padres no van a estar en su casa.

Brittany se acerca a Quinn y le pregunta por ese cambio de look y le dice que es su nuevo estilo y entonces Santana llega y Quinn aprovecha para decirles que ella ha roto con Blaine.

Terminan las clases y llega la noche y entonces Kurt llega a casa de Blaine.

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: ¡Hola guapo!

Kurt: Oye ¿dónde estabas en el recreo que no te he visto?

Blaine: Estaba ... con la entrenadora Beiste. Nos estaba diciendo las nuevas tácticas para el siguiente partido. (en realidad no había estado con Beiste).

Kurt: Ya veo.

Blaine: ¿Sabes una cosa amor? Le he dicho a Quinn que salimos juntos y se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

Kurt: ¿En serio? Oye ¿en serio que tus padres no van a venir hasta mañana?

Blaine: En serio. Mi padre tiene mañana juicio en Nueva York así que se ha quedado en un hotel allí y mi madre ha decidido acompañarle.

Kurt: Y han decidido dejarte solo en casa porque ...

Blaine: Mañana tenemos clases y aparte es la ventaja que tengo por haber salido con Quinn.

Kurt: No lo entiendo lo de Quinn.

Blaine: Pues que para ellos salir con Quinn es prácticamente saber que no iba a acostarme con ella ya que su familia es muy conservadora.

Kurt: Ya veo.

Blaine: ¿Cuál es la excusa que les ha dicho a tus padres para quedarte aquí?

Kurt: Pues que me he quedado a dormir a casa de Tina.

Entonces los dos entraron a la habitación de Blaine y allí empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Rapidamente Blaine y Kurt se quitaron las camisas y se metieron directos a la cama. Allí siguieron quitándose la ropa y entonces Blaine le dice a Kurt:

Blaine: Kurt, hay una cosa que quiero decirte.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Yo soy virgen.

Kurt: Yo también.

Entonces siguieron besándose y entonces Kurt le preguntó a Blaine dónde tenía los condones y cuando Blaine se puso a buscarlos se dio cuenta de que no tenía y aún sigo siguió besándole. Entonces Kurt le dijo a Blaine.

Kurt: ¿En serio lo vamos a hacer sin condón?

Blaine: Acabas de decirme que eres virgen. Yo también lo soy y no tengo nada. ¿tu no tienes nada , no?

Kurt. No.

Blaine: Pues entonces ...

Siguieron besándose y acabaron haciéndolo.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué Blaine le había mentido a Kurt? ¿Qué había estado haciendo Blaine durante el recreo?


	14. La 1º vez 2º parte

En el capitulo anterior ...

Quinn apareció con un cambio radical y decidió dejar las Cheerios. Blaine le dijo a Quinn que estaba saliendo con Kurt. Santana decidió apuntarse al concurso de canta para expresar lo que siente por Brittany. Rachel le dijo a Mercedes que había escogido su canción para cantársela a Finn. Blaine por su parte mintió a Kurt sobre donde estuvo en el recreo y luego en la noche acabo haciendo el amor con Kurt perdiendo ambos su virginidad.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Al día siguiente ..

Blaine: Buenos días precioso. (y después le dio un beso)

Kurt: Buenos días Blaine.

Blaine: ¿Sabes amor? Lo de anoche fue ...

Kurt: Perfecto

Entonces Blaine empezó a besarle otra vez apasionadamente hasta que de repente sonó la alarma del despertador y entonces rápidamente pararon de besarse y entonces Blaine le dijo a Kurt

Blaine: Te quiero Kurt.

Kurt: Yo también te quiero Blaine.

Blaine: ¿Sabes? Podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

Kurt: ¿Y si tus padre vuelven?

Blaine: Tienes razón.

Entonces Blaine se fue a la ducha. Cuando acabó de ducharse entro Kurt y se duchó. Luego desayunaron y se fueron al instituto juntos.

En el instituo Emma llamó a Quinn para hacer una sesión de terapia.

En la sesión Emma le preguntó por su nuevo cambio de look y le preguntó si tenía que ver ese cambio de look con la ruptura con Blaine y ella lo negaba. Emma sabía que la mentía pero de momento decidió no presionarla porque la veía mal y la dejó marchar.

Mientras Blaine estaba en la biblioteca viendo algo cuando de repente viene Sam y esconde lo que estaba haciendo y se pone a leer un cómic y Sam no se da cuenta del cambiazo.

Sam: Tio ¿son ciertos los rumores de que Quinn te ha dejado?

Blaine: Sí.

Sam: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No seas cotilla Sam. Hemos roto y ya está.

Sam: Vale ... no hace falta que te pongas así.

Entonces viene Kurt y le pregunta a Blaine.

Kurt: Blaine ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Blaine: Claro ¿Que quieres?

Kurt: (A Sam) Ejem, a solas.

Sam: Vale .. ya os dejo a solas.

Y entonces se fue.

Blaine: Bueno. Dime.

Kurt: Tenemos un problema.

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Me he dejado mi móvil en tu cuarto.

Blaine: ...Uff Ya me habías asustado. Después de clase lo busco y luego te lo doy.

Kurt: Es que ... tengo fotos de tu y yo juntos.

Blaine: Kurt, tranquilízate. Primero si mi madre encuentra tu móvil le puedo decir que te lo dejaste ayer cuando hicimos algún trabajo y por las fotos no te preocupes porque mi madre no es cotilla así que no nos va a pillar.

Kurt: Si tu lo dices.

Mientras tanto en casa de Blaine llegaron Elaine y James, los padres de Blaine. Elaine estuvo comprobando por toda la casa si Blaine había organizado alguna fiesta en su ausencia y entonces encontró el móvil de Kurt y le dice a James.

Elaine: James, ven aquí.

James: ¿Qué quieres?

Elaine: Mira. Este movil no es de Blaine y estaba tirado por el suelo.

James: ¿Y?

Elaine: Pues .. esta claro que aquí ha pasado algo raro.

Entonces Elaine se puso a investigar el móvil para saber de quien era y entonces vio una foto en la que Blaine y Kurt se estaban besando y acto seguido Elaine tiró el móvil al suelo.

James: Elaine ¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Elaine: ... estoy bien. Es que he visto una foto de tu hijo besándose con ... otro hombre.

James ¿Y?

Elaine: ... No entiendo nada. Si estaba saliendo con Quinn Fabray.

James: Habrá descubierto que le gustan los hombres.

Elaine: Supongo pero ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nada? es decir yo soy feliz mientras el sea feliz ya sea con Quinn o con este chico.

James: Elaine, para empezar no sabes si lo de este chico fue solo un beso o realmente es su nueva pareja. Y luego tal vez no esté listo para decírnoslo.

Elaine: Vale, pero ¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Le decimos que lo sabemos y que estamos de acuerdo con que salga con hombres?

James: Creo que lo mejor en estos casos es hablar con la psicóloga del instituto.

Elaine: Vale, hablaremos con ella mañana.

Después Rachel se fue al aseo y allí de repente empezó a escuchar cómo Santana tarareaba una canción y cuando Rachel entró paró de hacerlo. Entonces Rachel le preguntó si se presentaba al concurso de canto y le digo que sí y que pensaba ganarlo aunque no le dijo que la canción iba dedicada a Brittany.

Terminaron las clases y Blaine se fue a su casa, comió con sus padres y estos actuaron como si no supieran nada del móvil de Kurt y entonces Blaine cogió el móvil de Kurt y se fue de su casa sin explicarle nada a sus padres y se dirigió a casa de Kurt.

Blaine: ¡Hola guapo!

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: Toma (y entonces le dió el móvil). Mis padres ni siquiera lo habían visto ya que no me han dicho nada.

Kurt: Me alegro que no se enteraran de nada.

Blaine: Yo también me alegro.

Y entonces comenzaron a besarse. Lo que no saben es que alguien les estaba observando ...

Continuará.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine antes de que llegara Sam? ¿Quién es la persona que les ha visto besarse a Blaine y Kurt?


	15. Pillados

En el capitulo anterior

Quinn empezó la terapia con Emma aunque no le fue demasiado bien. Blaine y Kurt se dijeron por primera vez que se querían. Santana le dijo a Rachel que participaba en el concurso de canto. Blaine continúa con secretismo, 1º mintió a Kurt sobre estaba el otro día en el recreo y ahora le esconde algo a Sam. Por otra parte Elaine descubrió que Blaine y Kurt se besaron porque Kurt se dejó el móvil en el cuarto de Blaine y luego éste cogió el móvil de Kurt se lo dió a Kurt y se besaron y alguien les observó mientras lo hacían.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Después de que Blaine y Kurt se besaran Blaine se fue a su casa y Kurt entró a la suya.

Entonces llegó la hora de cenar y la cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Una vez que Kurt se fue a su cuarto de repente entró Burt y le dijo.

Burt: Hijo ¿no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?

Kurt: No.

Burt: Vamos, hijo que te he visto antes.

Kurt: ¿Qué dices que me has visto hacer?

Burt: Te he visto besándote con ese chico y no en plan amigos precisamente.

Kurt: ¡Ah! Eso ...

Burt: Mira, hijo yo solo quiero que sepas que me parece bien que salgas con chicos pero que sepas que podéis entrar en casa, que no te voy a reñir ni nada. Tan solo ... quiero conocerlo.

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Burt: Pues eso hijo, que quiero saber que clase de persona está saliendo con mi hijo porque ¿vas en serio con él,no?

Kurt: Me parece muy fuerte papa que intentes controlar con quien salgo o dejo de salir y si, voy en serio con él.

Burt: ¿Es que acaso se droga o fuma?

Kurt: No, papa ni fuma ni se droga.

Burt: Entonces no hay ningún problema para que venga a cenar con nosotros el próximo sábado.

Kurt: ¿y no se te ocurre pensar que a lo mejor él no está preparado para salir del armario?

Burt: Conforme yo lo veo hijo, si es capaz de besarte está listo para salir del armario.

Kurt: Vale ... hablaré con el pero no le voy a obligar a cenar con nosotros si no está listo.

Y dicho esto Burt se fue y Kurt se acostó en su cama pensando en cómo le iba a decir a Blaine que su padre les había visto besarse.

Al día siguiente Quinn volvió a la consulta de Emma. Emma intentó hablar de que ella saliera con chicos pero Quinn le dice que no quiere hacerlo y entonces Emma le hace entender que en el fondo el cambio radical que ha hecho ha sido porque Blaine la dejó y entonces Quinn decide no aceptarlo y se va de la consulta.

Transcurre la mañana y Kurt ve a Blaine pero es incapaz de decirle que su padre sabe que les vio besándose.

Entonces Elaine y James entran al despacho de Emma.

Elaine y James: Buenos días ¿Se puede?

Emma: Claro ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Elaine: Verá, nosotros somos los padres de Blaine.

Emma: ¿Y?

James: Verás es que mi mujer y yo tenemos una duda. Resulta que hemos visto recientemente una foto de nuestro hijo besando a ... otro hombre.

Emma: Vaya, lo dices como si fuera un delito que 2 hombres se besaran.

Elaine: No es eso señorita Pillsbury.

Emma: Llámeme Emma.

Elaine: Como quieras Emma. El caso es que nuestro nunca nos ha dicho que le gustaran los hombres y no sabíamos muy bien como actuar. A nosotros nos parece bien que salga con otros hombres si es lo que le hace feliz pero no sabemos si deberíamos de decírselo a él que lo sabemos.

Cuando Elaine le dijo eso Emma sintió un gran alivio al saber que Blaine no iba a tener ningún problema cuando decidiera salir del armario y entonces le dijo.

Emma: Mirad, chicos. Lo mejor en estos casos es esperar a que sea vuestro propio hijo el que decida dar el primer paso ya que a lo mejor el no está preparado para salir del armario.

James: Entonces ya sabes Elaine , nos toca esperar.

Elaine: Ya ... pero ¿no podemos intentar que el nos diga algo preguntándole por Quinn por ejemplo?

Emma: Por poder lo puedes intentar pero no es recomendable ya que Blaine es muy listo.

Elaine: Perdona que me meta, ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

Emma: Pues lo sé porque tengo un historial de él y tengo todas sus notas y es un chico que lo saca muy buenas notas. (tuvo que decirle eso para no decir que estuvo en la consulta).

Elaine: Pues bien, esperaremos. Hasta luego.

James: Hasta luego.

Emma: Hasta luego.

Y entonces se fueron.

Por último Kurt finalmente se esperó a que Blaine terminará de sus prácticas en el fútbol y le dijo.

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces triste.

Kurt: Verás. Es que ... mi padre nos vio besándonos. Bueno para ser exactos me vio besando a un chico. No sabe que eres tú.

Blaine: Y ... ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Kurt: Pues ... que quiere conocerte. Te ha invitado a que cenes con nosotros el próximo sábado.

Blaine: Bueno ... y ¿no puedes posponer la cena para más adelante?

Kurt: Mi padre me ha dicho que se si no tienes nada que ocultar deberías de venir ya que según él si me besas estás listo para concerme. Le he intentado decir que no pero no se si aceptaría.

Blaine: La verdad es que tu padre se pasa un poco ¿no?

Kurt: Ya, ya se que se pasa.

Blaine: Bueno intentaré buscar alguna excusa para no ir el sábado.

Kurt: Lo siento mucho Blaine por hacerte pasar esto.

Blaine: No te preocupes cariño. De todas formas no es que tu padre nos haya pillado solo por tu culpa. Si no te hubiera besado no nos habría pisado así que es mi culpa también.

Kurt: Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

Blaine: De nada, cariño. Bueno, me tengo que ir a ducharme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Kurt: Vale.

Blaine: Te quiero Kurt.

Kurt: Yo también te quiero Blaine.

Entonces los 2 observaron no hubiera nadie en el campo y se besaron.


	16. El concurso

En capítulos anteriores

Emma continúo con la terapia de Quinn aunque sin éxito. Burt les había pillado a Kurt y a Blaine besándose, bueno solo a Kurt besando a alguien y le pide que le invite a Blaine que cene con ellos el sábado. Blaine por su parte lleva una serie de días con cierto secretismo. Santana le dijo a Emma que le gustaba Brittany y le iba a cantar una canción a ella pero Brittany a su vez está saliendo con Sam. Por último Rachel se estaba preparando para cantar una canción para dedicársela a Finn a pesar de que Finn le dijo que solo quería ser su amigo.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

¡Hoy es el día de las competición de canto en el Mkinley!. ¡Nos vemos todos a las 12:00! - anunció Figgins.

Una vez hecho el anuncio Figgins Quinn se acercó al despacho de Emma y finalmente le dice que el cambio de look lo hizo porque Blaine la dejó y quería tener un nuevo estilo personal. Emma había logrado que Quinn lo confesara pero entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con ella cuando aún salía con Blaine. En esa conversación Quinn le dijo que tal vez Blaine no se acostó con ella porque no era sexy y tal y como va vestida actualmente desde luego que no es sexy y pensó que tenía un problema de autoestima así que le dijo que volviera al día siguiente pero sin decirle que era por eso.

Santana estaba algo nerviosa porque hoy actuaba delante de todo el instituto y entonces le pide a Brittany que vaya a verla cantar (entre otras cosas porque la canción va dirigida a ella).

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 12 y empezó el concurso de canto.

¡Buenos días Mkinley! Bienvenidos a una nueva edición del concurso de canto - dijo Figgins.

Figgins: Sin más voy a empezar a llamar a la 1ª concursante. La señorita Rachel Berry.

Rachel: ¡Hola a todos! Soy Rachel Berry y voy a cantar "Without you" de David Guetta. Se la dedico especialmente a Finn. Espero que os guste.

Rachel:

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

Mientras Rachel la estaba cantando Finn estaba flipando porque no entendía nada.

Rachel:

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you

Al acabar todos aplaudieron. Finn seguía sin entender nada. Entonces Figgins nombró a la siguiente participante: Santana.

Santana: ¡Hola perras! Soy ... bueno ya sabéis quien soy. Esta canción se la dedico a Brittany.

Entonces empieza a sonar Songbird.

Santana:

For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
For you, the sun will be shinin'  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

Oooohhh  
Oooohhh

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before  
Like never before.

Cuando terminó de cantar Brittany supo que Santana estaba enamorada de ella.

Cantaron unos participantes más y entonces Figgins dijo.

Figgins: Bueno, pues en último lugar tenemos a .. Blaine Anderson. Entonces Blaine se dirigió hacia el piano mientras Kurt estaba anodadado.

Blaine: ¡Hola a todos! Soy Blaine y voy a cantarle a mi novio Kurt "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry en versión acústica. Entonces Blaine empieza a tocarla con el piano.

Blaine:

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Mientras Blaine la estaba cantando todo el mundo estaba o bien mirando a Kurt o bien mirando a Blaine. Kurt estaba todo el rato llorando por la emoción. Por su parte Sam no entendía nada ya que acaba de descubrir que a su mejor amigo le gusta Kurt.

Blaine:

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
You makes me feel  
Like a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turns me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Cuando termino de cantar Blaine, éste se acerco a Kurt y le besó apasionadamente a Kurt y le dijo.

Blaine: Te quiero, Kurt.

Kurt: (llorando) Yo también te quiero Blaine.

Entonces los jueces se fueron a elegir el ganador del concurso.

Mientras lo hacían Finn le preguntó a Rachel la razón por la que había cantado esa canción y entonces le dijo que le quería y quería demostrarle cuánto lo quiere y entonces Finn la vuelve a rechazar porque aún sigue viéndola como una amiga y la ánima a que estudie arte dramático ya que canta muy bien.

Por su parte Brittany le dice a Santana que ha entendido el mensaje de la canción pero que ahora está con Sam y no puede hacerle eso a él por lo que le pide que solo sean amigas y Santana hace como que lo entiende aunque en el fondo está cabreada.

Y por último Blaine le dice a Kurt que le mintió cuando lo dijo lo de la entrenadora y que había estado ensayando para cantar y entonces le dice que irá el sábado a la cena en su casa.

Los jueces salen y deciden repartir el premio entre Blaine y Rachel que consistirá en 2 cenas en Breadstix una cena para cada uno y entonces Santana salta:

Santana: ¿Cómo es que no he ganado? ¡Escuchad todos! ¡Soy del pueblo de Lima Heights y tengo orgullo!. ¿Sabes lo que pasa en el pueblo de Lima Heights? Cosas malas. ¡Lamentareis no haberme elegido ganadora!

* * *

Nota de autor:

Habían más participantes pero solo he dejado a Rachel, Santana y Blaine porque son los más importantes.

Este capitulo tiene más palabras por las canciones. Si pongo algún capitulo con canciones tendrán más o menos estas palabras.


	17. Consecuencias

En el capitulo anterior:

Quinn admitió que su cambio había sido porque Blaine la dejó pero sin embargo Emma cree que tiene un problema de autoestima. Rachel y Santana cantaron canciones de amor a Finn y a Brittany y ambas fueron rechazas y por último Blaine salió del armario cantándole Teenage Dream dedicándosela a Kurt. Elaine y James descubrieron que su hijo Blaine es gay.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Tras terminar el concurso Finn se acercó a Kurt y le dijo:

Finn: ¿En serio sales con Blaine?

Kurt: Si.

Finn: Kurt, no lo entiendo. Blaine es todo lo opuesto a tí. ¿Cómo puedes salir con él?

Kurt: Lo primero es que lo amo y cuando amas a alguien te da igual lo que digan sobre él/ella y lo segundo es que puede que Blaine tenga cierta reputación pero desde que estoy con él ha cambiado mucho. Si le conocieras ahora no dirías eso.

Para entender de lo que Kurt y Finn están hablando voy a poner una breve escena que ocurrió entre Finn y Blaine.

* * *

Flashback

_Hace 2 meses_

Beiste: ¡Venga chicos! Como ya sabeis hoy voy a elegir al capitán del equipo. Para hacerlo voy a hacer 2 equipos de 6 y el jugador que juegue mejor será el quarterback. En el 1º equipo estarán Finn, Puck, Karofsky, Azimio, Shane y Rhyder y en el 2º estarán Blaine, Mike, Sam, Artie, Jake y Matt. El resto de jugadores no optan para ser quarterback. Lo siento chicos.

Empezó el partido y la cosa estaba algo reñida entre ambos equipos. En una jugada Finn tenía el balón y entonces Blaine le dió un placaje que lo dejo tumbado y entonces Blaine le dijo a Finn:

Blaine: ¡Con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ser nadie, perdedor!

Entonces Finn se levantó e empujó a Blaine y éste le volvió a dar otro placaje que lo dejo tumbado y esta vez le dijo:

Blaine: ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Finny? Yo de ti dejaría el equipo de fútbol y me uniría al de las animadoras.

El partido terminó y Beiste escogió a Blaine como capitán y quarterback del equipo.

Fin del fashback

* * *

Finn: Lo siento Kurt pero me niego a conocer alguien que me trató así.

Kurt: Por favor Finn, no seas crío. Madura y comportate como un adulto. Este sabado va a venir a cenar con nostros. Espero que te comportes y no empieces a liarla.

Finn: ¿Que va a cenar con nosotros?

Kurt: Sí.

Finn: Lo siento pero entonces no cenaré con vosotros ese día.

Kurt: Si no vas a la cena mi padre se mosqueará así que vas a ir o le diré a tu madre que el otro día te vi fumando hierba con Puck.

Finn: ¡Eso fue solo una vez y no he vuelto a hacerlo!

Kurt: Lo siento Finn pero no me dejas otra opción. Quiero que salga todo perfecto. ¿Acaso tu no harías todo lo que pudieras para estar con la persona a la que amas?

Finn: Vale, está bien. Iré, pero no te prometo nada.

Mientras tanto Blaine va andando con Rachel cogiendo cada uno sus vales para la cena en Breadstix cuando repente Karofsky empuja a Blaine contra una taquilla y le dice:

Karofsky: ¡Vete con las animadoras a ver si te aceptan a ti y a tu novia Kurt! ¡En el equipo de fútbol no queremos a gente como tu!

Entonces Sam le dijo:

Sam: A lo mejor eres tú quien tendría que irse Karofksy.

Una vez que Sam le dijo eso Beiste se acercó y dijo:

Beiste: ¿Algún problema, Karofsky?

Karofsky: No, yo ... ya me iba.

¿Estás bien, Blaine? le dijó Sam.

Blaine: Si, gracias por defenderme Sam.

Sam: Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Blaine: ¿Sigues considerándome tu amigo a pesar de que acabas de descubrir que soy gay?

Sam: Pues claro. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo dijiste antes.

Blaine: Temía que dejaras de ser mi amigo después de decírtelo.

Sam: Eso jamás ocurrirá.

Entonces Rachel se metió al aseo y empezó a llorar amargamente tras el 2º rechazo de Finn. Mercedes y Tina entraron al aseo e intentaron consolarla pero sin éxito.

Por su parte Santana se dirigió a su taquilla y encontró una pintada que ponía "lesbiana". Rápidamente ella la borró. Brittany se acercó y le dijo que no le diera importancia ya que si le daba importancia iban a ir a por ella y Santana se va sin decirle palabra alguna a Brittany.

Terminaron las clases y Blaine llegó a su casa. Allí Elaine pasó de lo que le dijo Emma en la consulta y decidió que era la hora de que su hijo le dijera que era gay.

Elaine: Hijo, ¿Cómo te va con Quinn? Hace mucho que no la veo.

Blaine: Es que ... hemos roto.

Elaine: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Pues porque ya no me gusta. (No quería decirle todavía que es gay)

Elaine: Esa chica es muy guapa, lista y educada ¿Es que se ha liado con otro?

Entonces Blaine notó que su madre estaba algo rara y pensó que sabía que era gay.

Blaine: Mamá ¿De verdad quieres preguntarme eso?

Elaine: Sí.

Blaine: ¡Mamá, no soy tonto! Se que me estás intentando sonsacar algo así que por favor dime que es.

Elaine: Está bien hijo. El otro día tu padre y yo vimos una foto en la que te besabas con un chico ¿es tu novio?

Blaine: ¿Qué? ¡Me parece muy fuerte que vayáis por ahí mirando los móviles de los demás!

Elaine: Lo sé, hijo sólo quería saber de quien era el móvil para dárselo a ese chico ... Hijo, no me has respondido.

Blaine: No debería de hacerlo porque habéis invadido mi intimidad y la de Kurt.

Elaine: Blaine, hijo. Me parece bien que salgas con ese chico o con cualquier otro. ¿Te gusta ese chico?

Blaine: ¿En serio te parece bien?

Elaine: Sí y a tu padre también.

Blaine: Vaya, creía que como sois tan católicos no aceptaríais la homosexualidad.

Elaine: Mira, hijo. Tu padre y yo puede que seamos católicos pero nosotros creemos ante todo en el amor entre 2 personas, no importándonos si ese amor es entre 2 chicos, 2 chicas o 1 chico y 1 chica.

Blaine: Pues ... me gusta mucho Kurt. Estoy enamorado de él.

Elaine: Me alegro mucho por ti hijo. Cuando quieras puedes traer a tu novio a casa.

Blaine: ... Vale.

Entonces volvió James del trabajo y Blaine le dijo que era gay y tal y como dijo su madre lo aceptó con total naturalidad.

* * *

Nota de autor:

En mi fic Artie puede andar


	18. Los nervios previos a la cena

En capitulos anteriores:

Quinn admitió ante Emma que el cambio de look era porque Blaine la dejó. Blaine salió del armario antes sus amigos y sus padres. Santana y Blaine empezaron a notar la consecuencias de haber salido del armario. Rachel está destrozada porque Finn la rechazó por 2º vez.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Al día siguiente Blaine fue a la consulta de Emma.

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Emma: ¡Hola Blaine! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Blaine: En nada. Es que solo quería comentarte que mis padres saben que soy gay y lo aceptando y bueno todo el instituto lo sabe ya.

Emma: Bueno, lo del instituto yo lo sabía y en cuanto a lo de tus padres me alegro mucho por ti.

Blaine: ¿Cómo va Quinn? Me tiene preocupado.

Emma: No puedo hablarte de ella.

Blaine: Entiendo. Lo cierto es que estoy algo nervioso. Voy a conocer a mis suegros mañana.

Emma: ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso?

Blaine: El padre de Kurt es muy protector con él y quiere conocer con quién está saliendo su hijo.

Emma: No te preocupes por Burt. Yo lo conocí cuando murió la madre de Kurt y cuando Kurt salió del armario. El es muy protector con su hijo pero es muy buena persona.

Blaine: Espero que sea cierto porque no quiero cagarla en la cena de mañana.

Emma: Se tú mismo y todo irá bien. Por cierto mucho me temo que no vas a venir más por aquí.

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Emma: Pues porque tu problema es que no aceptabas tu homosexualidad y lo has hecho y has salido del armario así que aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Blaine: Bueno. Adiós.

Emma: Adiós.

Y dicho esto Blaine se fue de la consulta.

Kurt se acercó a Rachel para intentar animarla y le dijo.

Kurt: Lo que hiciste ayer fue increíble.

Rachel: Increíblemente vergonzoso.

Kurt: ¿No has leído las críticas del concurso?

Rachel: No me importan.

Kurt: Pues deberían. Han dicho que una alumna como Rachel Berry debería de ir a Nyada.

Rachel: ¿Que es Nyada?

Kurt: ¿No lo sabes?

Rachel: No.

Kurt: Es la escuela dramática más importante de Nueva York.

Rachel: En otras circunstancias me animaría pero sin Finn no merece la pena.

Entonces Quinn volvió a a consulta. Allí Emma le preguntó si pensaba ligar con otros chicos con esas pintas y Quinn le dijo que no y Emma le aconseja que vuelva a salir con Santana y Brittany para animarse y olvidarse de Blaine y lo primero que tiene que hacer es cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras Sam y Brittany están en la cafetería hablando de la canción que le cantó Santana a Brittany y Sam le pregunta si ella le dio alguna esperanza para que Santana pudiera estar con ella y le dice que no. Lo único que le dijo es que bisexual y Sam se queda perplejo y todavía se queda más perplejo cuando le dice que cree que todos son bisexuales.

Por otro lado Blaine se acerca a Kurt que está en la biblioteca y le da un beso.

Blaine: ¡Hola guapo!

Kurt ¡Hola amor!

Blaine: Te noto raro ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Si, pero me preocupa Rachel. Finn la ha dejado bastante mal desde que la rechazó.

Blaine: ¿Has intentado animarla?

Kurt: Sí, pero no ha servido de nada.

Blaine: Siento contarte el tema pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: Mis padres saben que soy gay y que salgo contigo y se lo han tomado bien.

Kurt: ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho Oye, ¿No te habrán obligado a que vayamos a cenar?

Blaine: Jejejeje eres muy gracioso cariño pero lo cierto es que no.

Entonces Mercedes y Tina se acercaron a donde estaban Kurt y Blaine.

Tina y Mercedes: ¡Hola!

Kurt y Blaine: ¡Hola!

Tina y Mercedes: ¿Kurt has hablado con Rachel?

Kurt: Precisamente le estaba comentado a Blaine que me preocupa. Le he dicho lo de Nyada y se ha quedado igual.

Blaine: Cariño ¿Qué es eso de Nyada?

Kurt: Es la escuela de dramática más importante de Nueva York. Han dicho que Rachel debería de ser alumna de esa escuela al igual que tu cariño.

Mercedes: ¡Dios! Estáis muy empalagosos.

Kurt y Blaine (a la vez): Lo sentimos.

Tina: Jejeje Bueno ... y ¿qué podemos hacer para animarla? Si no ha funcionado lo de Nyada que podría funcionar.

Blaine: No conozco tanto a Rachel como vosotros pero yo creo que deberíamos de buscarle algún chico para que se olvide de Finn.

Kurt: Como de costumbre tienes razón cariño pero Rachel estaba hasta muy enamorada de Finn.

Blaine: Podríamos engañarla haciéndole creer que va a ir a un sitio que se sienta segura y luego presentarle al pretendiente que hayamos escogido previamente.

Kurt: Me parece buena idea ¿Que decís vosotras?

Tina: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mercedes: Por mi bien.

Blaine: Pues bien. Quedamos en eso.

Entonces se fueron y Blaine y Kurt continuaron hablando.

Blaine: Cariño ...

Kurt: Dime amor.

Blaine: Es sobre la cena de mañana.

Kurt: Ok. Oye ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

Blaine: No soy alérgico a nada. ¿Hay algún tema que no deba tocar delante de tus padres?

Kurt: Jejejeje ¿estás nervioso, amor?

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Pues no lo estés. En mi casa hablamos de todo. Mi padre no es lo que parece. Solo es muy protector conmigo pero es muy buena gente.

Blaine: Ya me lo ha dicho Emma pero el caso es que quiero que salga todo perfecto.

Kurt: Y yo también pero no te preocupes.

Blaine: Y .. ¿Qué pasa con Finn? Ya sabes que no nos llevamos bien desde que tuvimos ese altercado.

Kurt: Está todo controlado.

Blaine: ¿Finn no me odia?

Kurt: Si, pero está controlado.

Blaine: Cariño ¿Que has hecho para controlarlo?

Kurt: Digamos que tengo cierta información que podría perjudicarle si se la digo a mi padre.

Blaine: ¿Has chantajeado a Finn? Jejejeje mi amor no te veía haciendo eso.

Kurt: Ni yo, pero quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Terminaron las clases y después de cenar Blaine se fue directo a su casa. Sabía que mañana era un día importante y quería que todo saliera perfecto.


	19. La Cena

En capítulos anteriores

Blaine y Finn tuvieron un altercado y por eso se llevaban mal. Emma recomendó a Quinn que saliera con Santana y Brittany y que cambiara su look. Burt le dijo a Kurt que quería conocer a Blaine. Éste, Kurt, Tina y Mercedes quedaron en buscarle un chico para que Rachel se olvide de Finn. Brittany le dijo a Sam que es bisexual.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine:Una historia de amor.

Blaine se levantó temprano porque estaba algo nervioso por la cena y se fue a casa de Sam.

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Sam: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces levantándote tan temprano?

Blaine: Podría decirte lo mismo jejeje.

Sam: Es que no paro de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo ayer Brittany.

Blaine: Yo es que estoy muy nervioso por la cena que tengo en casa de Kurt.

Sam: ¿Vas a cenar en casa de Kurt con sus padres?

Blaine: Si. ¿Qué te dijo ayer Britt?

Sam: Me dijo que era bisexual.

Blaine: ¿y?

Sam: Pues que me tiene en duda. ¿Cómo se yo que no va a querer liarse con alguna tía? ¿Se habrá besado con Santana?

Blaine: Sam, tranquilízate. Por lo que me dijo Quinn en su día cuando Brittany está con alguien, le es fiel.

Sam: Ya, pero me tiene mosca. Santana le cantó "Songbird" y yo no le canto a alguien si se que no va a pasar algo con ese alguien.

Blaine: No sería la única. Fíjate en Rachel. Le cantó a Finn y luego la ha rechazado.

Sam: Ya, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me dijo que todos eramos bisexuales.

Blaine: Bueno, Sam cada uno tiene sus propias creencias.

Sam: Ya, pero es que no quiero que Brittany piense que a mi me gusten los tíos, no te ofendas.

Blaine: Tranquilo, no me ofendo. Pues ... podrías decirle que no te van los tíos y ya está.

Mientras tanto Quinn citó a Brittany y a Santana en su casa. Allí estuvieron desayunando las 3 juntas a pesar de que Santana estaba algo incomoda porque estaba al lado de Brittany. Quinn les dijo a las 2 que su cambio de look era porque Blaine la dejó al confesarle que era gay. Entonces Santana y Brittany le propusieron irse de copas por la noche para olvidarse de Blaine.

Por otro lado Mercedes y Tina se metieron en una página para conocer gente y empezaron a crear un perfil de Rachel para ver si algún chico se fijaba en ella.

Llegó la noche y entonces Blaine fue a casa de Kurt, quien le abrió la puerta.

Blaine: Buenas noches, amor.

Kurt: Buenas noches, cariño.

Entonces Burt se acercó para saber quien era el novio de su hijo.

Kurt: Papá, este es Blaine, Blaine este es mi padre.

Blaine: Mucho gusto señor Hummel.

Burt: Igualmente, llámame Burt.

Blaine: Como quieras.

Entonces Carole les dijo que la cena ya estaba lista y pusieron la mesa y continuaron conversando.

Kurt: Blaine, esta es Carole. Carole, este es Blaine.

Blaine: Mucho gusto señora Hudson.

Carole: Igualmente, Blaine. Puedes llamarme Carole.

Burt: Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

Blaine: Somos novios oficialmente ... 1 semana y 1 día.

Carole: Vaya, no sabía que llevaras tan bien la cuenta.

Blaine: Bueno ... es que cuando quieres tanto a alguien esas cosas no se te pasan.

Kurt: Me vas a hacer que me sonroje Blaine.

Entonces todos empezaron a reírse.

Burt: Ahora en serio Blaine ¿Qué planes tienes para después de graduarte?

Blaine: Pues había pensado en ser jugador de fútbol ya que se me da bastante bien.

Carole notaba que Finn estaba algo raro así que le preguntó:

Carole: Finn, estás algo raro. ¿te encuentras bien?

Finn: Si, mama.

Carole: Lo siento Blaine, mi hijo Finn normalmente es más hablador pero no se lo que le pasa.

Blaine: Tranquila, Carole. No pasa nada.

Burt: Blaine, ¿Te dijo Kurt que tuvo una entrevista con Isabelle Wright, la dueña de Vogue ?

Blaine: No. Kurt. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kurt: Porque ... en realidad no existió tal entrevista.

Burt: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Fue el día en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso , Blaine.

Finn: Así que ¿por eso estabas tan nervioso, hermanito?

Kurt: Sí. Lo siento papa, no quería mentirte pero es que Blaine todavía estaba con Quinn y estaba confuso y no quería que nadie se enterara.

Burt: Bueno, me cabrea un poco que no me lo hayas dicho pero entiendo tu postura. Asi que Blaine ¿Estabas con esa tal Quinn?

Blaine: Sí. Llevaba con ella 3 meses. La verdad es que estaba muy confundido hasta que conocí a tu hijo.

Finn: Jejeje Blaine, dirás hasta que le besaste en la fiesta.

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Pero papa quiero que sepas que no te mentí cuando te dije que quería trabajar en Vogue cuando me gradúe.

Burt: Está bien hijo. Como te dije la otra vez te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas. La verdad Blaine es que a mi me pasó algo parecido también yo estaba saliendo con Kristin antes de conocer a la madre de Kurt y me pasó lo mismo.

Kurt: Nunca me has hablado de Kristin.

Burt: Porque aquello no duró mucho y no fue importante.

Carole se quedó sorprendida porque tampoco le había dicho nada de Kristin.

La cena continúo con su curso hasta que Blaine tuvo que marcharse cuando Finn le paró.

Finn: Blaine. Cuida de mi hermano.

Blaine: Lo haré Finn. No sabes cuanto lo quiero.

Entonces Finn se iba a ir a su cuarto cuando Blaine le para.

Blaine: Finn.

Finn: ¿Si?

Blaine: Se que probablemente es muy tarde pero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice cuando estaban seleccionando el quarterback.

Finn: ... Gracias. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que eras de otra forma.

Blaine: Ya, Kurt me lo contó todo. Yo también hubiera intentando hablar con él si me hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Finn: Lo siento. Tenía que haberte conocido antes de hablarle mal de ti.

Blaine: Bueno, no pasa nada. Entonces ¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

Finn: Mientras que cuides a Kurt, sí.

Entonces Kurt salió a despedirse de Blaine y dijo.

Kurt: ¿Va todo bien por aquí?

Blaine y Finn: Sí.

y entonces Finn se fue.

Kurt: Puedes decirme la verdad Blaine. No me importa que no sean amigos.

Blaine: Lo cierto es que nos hemos hecho amigos. ¿Has hablado con tu padre sobre mí?

Kurt: No. Mañana lo haré. Ya te lo diré todo mañana ¿Ok?

Blaine: Ok. Te quiero Kurt.

Kurt: Yo también te quiero.


	20. El día después de la cena

En el capitulo anterior

Blaine cenó en casa de Kurt e hizo las paces con Finn. Quinn, Santana y Brittany decidieron ir juntas a tomarse una copa. Mercedes y Tina crearon un perfil de Rachel para buscarle a Rachel una pareja. Sam cree que entre Brittany y Santana ha habido algo.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Al día siguiente Blaine se conectó a Skype y empezó a hablar con Kurt.

Blaine: ¡Hola amor!

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

Kurt: Sí y le has caído bastante bien.

Blaine: No sabes cuanto me alegro.

Kurt: Yo también me alegro.

Blaine: He pensado que para celebrarlo podríamos ir a Breadstix utilizando el vale que gané en el concurso.

Kurt: Me parece buena idea.

Blaine: Bueno, pues hasta noche Kurt, nos vemos a las nueve.

Kurt: Ok. A las nueve nos vemos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn , ésta estaba buscando que ponerse para salir con Santana y Brittany cuando éstas tocaron a la puerta y se cercioraron de que cogía algo sexy para salir por la noche.

Llegó la tarde y Kurt estaba viendo una revista de Vogue y entonces vino Finn y le dijo:

Finn: ¿Estás nervioso por la cita que tienes con Blaine esta noche?

Kurt: No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

Finn: Porque te lo estoy notando.

Kurt: Más que nervios es que tengo muchas ganas de lleguen las 9.

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Puede que te parezca una tontería pero desde que supe que era gay temía que hasta que no me fuera de Lima no tendría una cita romántica y menos en Breadstix.

Finn: Que pesimista que eres, Kurt. Seguro que si no estuvieras con Blaine habrías ido con otro chico.

Kurt: ¿En serio Finn? Dime sólo 2 gays que conozcas en el instituto y no vale que me digas Blaine o yo.

Finn: ... Bueno, vale pero no necesariamente tienes que conocerlo en el instituto.

Por otra parte Mercedes fue a casa de Tina y encendieron el ordenador para comprobar si el perfil de Rachel había tenido éxito y había una persona que se había metido en el perfil y Mercedes y Tina empezaron a hablarle como si fuera Rachel.

Llegó la noche y Kurt y Blaine fueron a Breadstix.

Blaine: ¡Buenas noches, cariño!

Kurt: ¡Buenas noches, cariño!

Y entonces se besaron y se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron su cena.

Kurt: Blaine.

Blaine: Dime.

Kurt: ¿De verdad no has pensado la posibilidad de intentar entrar en Nyada? El otro día tocaste el piano y cantaste de maravilla.

Blaine: Gracias por el cumplido pero la verdad es que no. No te voy a negar que me guste cantar y tocar el piano pero lo veo más como un hobby.

Kurt: Es una lástima porque cantas como los ángeles pero si es esa tu decisión ... la aceptaré siempre que pueda disfrutar de tu hermosa voz.

Blaine: Tu si que cantas como los ángeles, cariño.

Entonces se acercó Karofsky y les miró con una cara de asco y Blaine le dijo a Kurt.

Blaine: Kurt, pasa de él, nosotros a seguir con nuestra perfecta velada.

Kurt: Vale. Oye ¿sabes una cosa?

Blaine: Dime.

Kurt: Esta tarde le he estado comentado a Finn que estaba deseando de llegara esta hora.

Blaine: ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

Kurt: Más que el verte, que también tengo ganas es el lugar donde estamos. Míranos, tu y yo cenando juntos en Breadstix y a nadie salvo a Karofsky le ha importado.

Blaine: La verdad es que no me había fijado en ese detalle. Cuando estoy contigo hay veces que estoy como en una burbuja en la que solo estamos tu yo y no veo nada más. ¿Te parece estúpido?

Kurt: Me parece encantador. Desde luego tu si que sabes como tratarme bien.

Blaine: Solo te trato como te mereces cariño.

Entonces cuando se iban a volver a besar Kurt recibió un mensaje de Tina diciendo que alguien había entrado en el perfil de Rachel y le había mandado una foto.

Blaine: ¿Qué es , Kurt?

Kurt: Nada, es solo Tina que dice que le alguien se ha metido en el perfil de Rachel y le ha mandado una foto.

Blaine: Y ¿Cómo se llama?

Kurt: Según el perfil se llama Jesse St James. Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Tina para que deje de molestarnos.

Blaine: Jejeje.

Entonces Kurt le mandó el mensaje a Tina y continuaron cenando.

Mientras tanto Santana y Quinn fueron a un bar y no encontraban a Brittany y entonces Brittany les mandó un mensaje diciéndoles que ha quedado con Sam y las 2 entraron al bar.

Sam y Brittany por su parte estaban en casa de ella y Sam le preguntó si había pasado algo con Santana y ella le confiesa que se besaron 1 vez porque Santana estaba confusa con su sexualidad y justo cuando Sam pensaba romper con ella ella le dijo que le quiere y acaban enrollándose.

Santana y Quinn empiezan a beber y Santana se queja de la actitud de Brittany y empieza a criticar a Sam y luego Quinn empieza a poner verde a los hombres sobretodo a Blaine por haber estado con ella y luego enrollarse con un tío y continuaron bebiendo.

Blaine y Kurt terminaron de cenar y ambos salieron de Breadstix,

Blaine: ¿Nos vemos mañana, cariño?

Kurt: Claro.

Y entonces se besaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente Santana se levantó con una gran resaca y no se acordaba de nada. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenía alguien a su lado se trataba de Quinn. Entonces Santana la despertó y se dio cuenta de que iba sin ropa y luego Quinn se dio cuenta de que tampoco llevaba ropa por lo que deduce que se acostaron y ambas deciden no decirle a nadie sobre lo que pasó anoche y deciden seguir siendo amigas.


	21. Una semana después

En el anterior capitulo

Quinn, Santana y Brittany pensaban salir juntas pero al final Brittany se echó atrás y al final Santana y Quinn se fueron solas y se acostaron aunque luego acordaron ser solo amigas. Tina y Mercedes conocieron a un chico llamado Jesse mediante el perfil de Rachel. Brittany y Sam acabaron acostándose y Kurt le dijo a Blaine que su padre aprueba su relación.

Y eso es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

Resumen

Ha pasado 1 semana desde la cita que tuvieron Blaine y Kurt en Breadstix. Emma estaba en su despacho cuando de repente entra Blaine.

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Emma: ¡Hola!

Blaine: ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

Emma: ¿En serio no lo sabes?

* * *

Flashback

Hace 3 días Blaine estaba en clase de matemáticas. El profesor Mckenna estaba explicando el temario. Blaine se encontraba algo cansado y pensó que si cerraba los ojos 1 par de segundos ya no lo estaría pero acabó durmiéndose y el profesor Mkenna se percató de que Blaine se había quedado dormido y lo castigó. Terminó la clase y Blaine aún se encontraba cansado. Tanto era el cansancio que en la siguiente clase se volvió a quedar dormido mientras el profesor explicaba el temario.

* * *

Blaine: Vale, me he quedado dormido 2 veces cuando estaba en clase ¿y?

Emma: Pues que no es normal en ti.

Blaine: Osea que no puedo quedarme dormido.

Emma: Por poder puedes. Dime, ¿Has estado haciendo algo fuera de lo normal?

Blaine: No.

Emma: ¿No has estado trabajando o durmiendo menos de lo normal?

Blaine: Ya te digo que no, Emma.

Emma: ¿Y cómo me explicas que te quedes dormido? y no me digas que te aburres en clases.

Blaine: Pues sinceramente no lo sé. Sólo sé que estoy en clase y me encuentro como cansado y al final me acabo durmiendo.

Emma: Blaine, en serio si no me dices la verdad no voy a poder ayudarte.

Blaine: Lo siento Emma pero de verdad que no lo sé. Si no quieres nada más me voy.

Emma: Vale, puedes irte. Hasta luego.

Blaine: Hasta luego.

Después de que Blaine se fuera Emma se quedó mosqueada porque no entendía por qué Blaine se quedaba dormido en clase si según él no hacía nada fuera de lo normal así que pensó que le estaba mintiendo.

Tina y Mercedes están en la cafetería cuando de repente le suena el móvil a Tina avisándole de que tiene un mensaje en el perfil de Rachel. El mensaje era de Jesse y en ese mensaje Jesse le pide que tengan una cita. Entonces Tina le contesta diciéndole que quedarán mañana en Breadstix.

Quinn se pone a hablar con Santana. Quinn le pregunta que por qué no intenta conquistar a Brittany y entonces Santana le dice que cuando ella cantó Songbird Brittany le dijo que respetará que estuviera con Sam y Quinn la anima a intentar joder la relación pero metiéndose con Sam y ella accede pero le hace prometer que intentará salir con chicos y Quinn acepta.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba en los vestuarios y entonces Sam se le acercó y le dijo:

Sam: Tío, ¿estás bien?

Blaine: Sí.

Sam: No sé es que te he visto como en baja forma en el entrenamiento.

Blaine: La verdad es que ... estoy algo cansado últimamente.

Sam: ¿Estás resfriado o algo?

Blaine: No, no tengo fiebre ni nada.

Sam: ¿Por eso te quedaste dormido en clase el viernes pasado?

Blaine: La verdad es que no pretendía dormirme. Solo quería despejarme un poco la vista y cerré los ojos 1 par de segundos y me quedé dormido.

Sam: Deberías de ir al médico para saber lo que tienes.

Blaine: Si veo que no se me pasa iré.

Sam: ¿Por qué no quieres ir ya?

Blaine: Porque mañana me examino del práctico del coche y no quiero que me manden algo para que no pueda conducir.

Sam: Ya, pero ¿qué vas a hacer para no dormirte en el coche mientras te examinas?

Blaine: Con los nervios del examen no creo que me duerma pero por si acaso me tomaré un chicle y así supongo que no me quedaré dormido.

Sam: Como quieras pero yo de ti iría al médico.

Kurt estaba en su taquilla dejando los apuntes cuando Emma cruzó el pasillo y al verle le llamó a su consulta para saber si Blaine la había estado mintiendo antes.

Kurt: No entiendo muy bien para que estoy aquí. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero estudiar y a mi no me pasa nada.

Emma: Ya sé que tu estás bien pero me preocupa Blaine.

Kurt: Lo dices porque se quedó dormido en clase.

Emma: Eso es. ¿Tú no sabrás algo, verdad?

Kurt: No, la verdad es que no.

Emma: Kurt, ¿sabes que me lo que me digas aquí no se lo voy a contar a nadie, incluido a Blaine?

Kurt: Si, lo sé. Blaine me habló de cuando estuvo aquí antes de salir del armario pero le repito que no sé lo que es.

Emma: Vale, pues eso era.

Kurt: Vale, pues con tu permiso me voy.

Emma: ¡Adiós!

Kurt: ¡ Adiós!

Kurt se iba a ir de la consulta cuando Emma le dijo:

Emma: Kurt, si averiguas porque le pasa eso ¿me lo dirás?

Kurt: Claro.

Entonces Kurt se fué y Emma empezó a pensar. Ella sabía que había algo que Blaine no le estaba contando y aún encima parecía que también se lo estaba ocultando a Kurt. Tenía que hacer algo para averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Quinn se acercó a su taquilla y se encontró una carta para ella en la que ponía "Se lo hiciste la semana pasada".


	22. Nauseas

En el capitulo anterior

Blaine se quedó dormido en clase 2 veces y éste no sabe por qué es. Quinn acordó con Santana intentar ligar con chicos si ella empezaba a luchar para conquistar a Brittany. Tina y Mercedes crearon un perfil de Rachel y conocieron a un tal Jesse y éste le pidió una cita para el día siguiente y Tina decidió aceptar la invitación. Sam le aconsejó a Blaine ir al médico pero este pasó.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Nota:

Este capitulo he escrito bastante del triángulo amoroso Santana-Brittany-Sam.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma estaba decidida a descubrir qué es lo que le pasaba a Blaine y empezó a buscar los síntomas pero habían demasiadas posibilidades.

Quinn se acercó a Santana y le dijo lo de la carta y Santana decide no hacerle caso a las amenazas de la carta y Quinn aunque no está muy convencida decide hacer lo mismo.

Rachel estaba en la biblioteca y entonces Mercedes y Tina se acercan. Ambas le dicen que deberían de hacer una noche de chicas y la convence para ir a Bredstix sin decirle que Jesse también va a ir.

Blaine vuelve a acudir a Emma durante la hora del recreo. Cuando Blaine entra Emma estaba terminándose de comer un sándwich de atún.

Blaine: ¿Querías verme?

Emma: .. Pasa. Lo siento es que estaba terminando de comerme el sándwich.

Blaine: No pasa nada, termínatelo de comer.

Emma: ... Pues con tu permiso ...

Emma continúo comiéndose el sándwich. Mientras lo hacía Blaine empezaba a tener nauseas hasta que acabo vomitando.

Emma: ¿Estás bien, Blaine?

Blaine: Si.

Emma: No me digas que estás bien porque acabas de vomitar.

Blaine: Es que ayer no me sentó bien la cena. Antes me ha pasado lo mismo.

Emma: ¿Has ido al médico?

Blaine: He cogido cita para el médico y hasta dentro de 2 días no puede visitarme. De todas formas solo he vomitado 2 veces.

Emma: Bueno, en fin. A lo que iba. ¿Vas a seguir negándome que no te pasa nada con el tema del cansancio?

Blaine: ¿Para eso me llamas? Ya te lo dije ayer. No estoy haciendo nada raro y duermo lo mismo de siempre.

Emma: Vale, pues como sigues mintiéndome porque lo sé que lo estás haciendo ya te puedes ir.

Blaine: Como quieras pero no vuelvas a llamarme.

Y entonces Blaine se fue.

Quinn se acercó a Sam. Ella tenía intención de ligar con él tal y como le había dicho Santana que haría para destrozar su relación con Brittany pero a lo hora de la verdad Quinn no pudo hacerlo así que decidió ir con otro plan. Le preguntó por su relación con Brittany y le dijo si no le importaba el beso que le dio a Santana para aclarar su sexualidad y Sam le dijo que ella sólo quiere estar con él. Entonces Quinn le dijo que no entiende cómo puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que a Brittany le puede llegar a gustar alguna chica y entonces el le dijo que confiaba en ella. Como no sabía más que hacer y no estaba dispuesta a ligar con él opto por otro plan. Quinn le preguntó si Brittany había intentado que él besara a un chico. Sam se quedó sorprendido y le preguntó que por qué iba a hacerlo y Quinn le dijo que a Brittany le gusta que todo el mundo experimente sexualmente hablando y a Sam le pareció algo raro. Quinn aprovechó para decirle que a ella le había hecho lo mismo pero que ella rechazó porque estaba con Blaine y logró convencerla para que no lo hiciera pero que a él lo veía un poco difícil que la rechazara. Sam seguía viendo muy raro todo este asunto de que a Brittany le gusta que todo el mundo experimente con su sexualidad y Quinn lo sentenció directamente cuando le dijo que Brittany había sido la que besó a Santana y no Santana a ella y entonces Sam se fue.

Blaine se fue a la academia de conducir para hacer el examen. Empezaron a hacer el examen y mientras lo habían Blaine aún estaba con nauseas pero por suerte él las disimulaba bien y decidió tomarse el chicle por el tema del cansancio. Terminó su compañero de hacer el examen y entonces empezó Blaine. Él estuvo conduciendo unos 10 minutos. Durante todo su examen siguió con sus nauseas. Acabó el examen y Blaine no pudo más y se fue al aseo de una cafetería y volvió a vomitar. Cuando Blaine se encontró mejor salió de la cafetería y la profesora le dijo que había conseguido aprobar y rápidamente Blaine le mandó a Kurt un mensaje para decírselo.

Por la noche Tina, Mercedes y Rachel fueron a Breadstix antes de la hora acordada con Jesse para que Rachel no se echará atrás. Ella no estaba muy convencida pero decidió quedarse. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y entonces Jesse apareció. Entonces Tina le avisó a Jesse para que se sentara con ellas y Tina y Mercedes obligaron a Rachel a cenar con Jesse y ellas se fueron a otra para comprobar que Rachel no se iba. Rachel se cogió un cabreo y le explicó a Jesse que ella no había creado el perfil. Rachel se iba a ir de todas formas pero Jesse la convenció para que se quedara. Allí estuvieron hablando un buen rato y al final se intercambiaron los teléfonos y Jesse se fue. Entonces Mercedes y Tina se aproximaron y Rachel les dijo que le gustaba Jesse pero está muy enfadada con ellas por haber creado el perfil y Tina inmediatamente lo borró para que las perdonara.

Blaine fue a casa de Kurt para celebrar que se había sacado el carnet. Entonces Blaine y Kurt entraron al cuarto de éste y allí se pusieron a ver Moulin Rouge,el musical favorito de ambos. Se pusieron a verla y cuando más o menos estaba por la mitad Blaine se empezó a notar que estaba muy cansado y al final acabó durmiéndose. Mientras estaba dormido Blaine soño que él y Kurt estaban cantando Come What May y entonces empezó a sonar la canción.

* * *

**Blaine:**  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide

**Kurt:**  
But I love you (**Blaine:** I love you)  
Until the end of time (**Blaine:** Until the end of time)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, I will love you

* * *

Kurt se percató de que Blaine estaba dormido. Pensó en despertarlo pero lo vio tan a gusto que lo dejo dormirse y lo tapó para que no tuviera frío.


	23. Embarazado

En el capitulo anterior

Rachel conoció a Jesse y parecieron llevarse bien. Emma seguía sin saber que le pasaba a Blaine, quien parecía estar cansado y en la última visita a la consulta incluso llegó a vomitar. Quinn empezó con su plan para destrozar la relación que tienen Sam y Brittany para que Santana pueda estar con Brittany.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó y se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en casa de Kurt y entonces Kurt le dijo:

Kurt: ¡Buenos días amor!

Blaine: ¡Buenos días cariño! ¿Por qué no me despertaste anoche?

Kurt: Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no quise despertaste.

Blaine: ¿Sabe tu padre que me quedé a dormir?

Kurt: Si, se lo dije y le pareció bien.

Blaine: Me fastidia haberme quedado durmiendo viendo Moulin Rouge.

Kurt: No pasa nada, ya la veremos más veces.

Blaine: ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt?

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine; He estado soñando esta noche que tu y yo cantábamos Come What May.

Kurt: Yo también he soñado lo mismo.

Blaine: ¿En serio?

Kurt: Sí. Me acuerdo que los 2 íbamos con un smokin negro.

Blaine: No jodas.

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Pues que en mi sueño también íbamos igual.

Kurt: Se ve que nuestros sueños estaban conectados.

Entonces empezaron a besarse y entró Finn y les interrumpió.

Finn: ¿Kurt sabes que hora es? Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban besándose y se fue y ellos pararon de besarse y se fueron a ducharse. Cuando Blaine se estaba duchando volvió a tener nauseas y decidió no contárselo a Kurt. Cuando terminó de ducharse bajó a la cocina y allí desayunaron juntos.

Durante el desayuno Finn se quejó ante Burt de que no le hubiera reñido a Kurt porque Blaine se quedara a dormir ayer por la noche.

Y entonces se fueron al instituto.

Quinn se fue a su taquilla para coger los libros y entonces le sonó el móvil. Se trataba de un mensaje anónimo que le decía "Aquí tienes una prueba de que sé lo que hiciste con Santana hace 1 semana" y le enseño una foto en la que las 2 estaban besándose. Quinn se asustó y empezó a mirar alrededor suyo a ver si había alguien con el móvil pero no había nadie y entonces Quinn le preguntó que quería y el anónimo le dijo que 1º tenía que volver a las animadoras y luego recibiría más instrucciones.

Mercedes y Tina se acercaron a Rachel y le preguntaron si había quedado con Jesse y les dijo que aún estaba enfadada con ellas por lo que le hicieron.

Emma estaba en su despacho pensando en lo que le puede pasar a Blaine y entonces tuvo una idea de lo que podía ser y decidió que tenía que llamar a Blaine para que fuera a su consulta.

Sam se acercó a Brittany le preguntó si es cierto que ella fue la que besó a Santana y entonces le dijo que sí pero porque ella se lo pidió y Sam empezó a tener dudas sobre Brittany.

Emma llamó a Blaine para que fuera a su consulta y él se sorprendido porque ayer le dijo que no iba a volverle a llamar y se fue a la consulta.

Blaine: ¿Querías verme?

Emma: Sí.

Blaine: Ayer me dijiste que no volverías a llamarme si no te decía lo que supuestamente te ocultaba y no te voy a decir nada nuevo.

Emma: Ya, pero es que he decidido cambiar de táctica. ¿Has vuelto a vomitar esta mañana?

Blaine: ... Sí.

Emma: Y ¿te has seguido sintiendo cansado?

Blaine: Sí.

Emma: Pues bien, te vas a venir conmigo al médico. Estoy casi segura de que sé lo que te pasa pero por si acaso vamos a ir al médico.

Blaine: Si tengo cita para mañana.

Emma: Vamos a ir ahora. Quiero descartar mi idea cuánto antes cuánto antes.

Blaine: Vale, si insistes.

Entonces los 2 fueron al médico y allí estuvieron esperando hasta que les tocó el turno. Blaine le estuvo preguntando que podía ser pero Emma decidió no contárselo.

Doctora: ¡Hermanita pasa!

Emma: Ya voy. Vamos Blaine acompáñame.

Entonces Blaine la siguió y entraron a la consulta.

Emma: Blaine, esta es mi hermana Bree. Bree este es mi alumno Blaine. En realidad quería saber si lo podías colar. No tiene cita hasta mañana.

Bree: Emma, ¿Es que estás saliendo con Blaine?

Blaine: ¿Qué dices? Soy gay y tengo novio.

Bree: Perdón. Emma Blaine no es mi paciente pero te haré una excepción. ¿Qué te pasa Blaine?

Blaine se iba disponer a contárselo pero Emma le interrumpió.

Emma: Blaine tiene síntomas de cansancio y por lo que me ha dicho tiene nauseas desde hace un par de días.

Bree: Ya veo (enseguida Bree pensó lo mismo que su hermana). Bueno Blaine quiero que te pongas en esa camilla. Te voy a hacer un ultrasonido.

Blaine: ¿Eso para que es?

Bree: Sirve para ver el interior de tu vientre.

Entonces Blaine se puso en la camilla y se quitó la camisa. A continuación Bree le dijo que iba a sentir algo de frío y ella vertió el gel y encendió la máquina, tomó el transductor y lo apoyó sobre el vientre de Blaine.

Blaine: Doctora Pillsbury ¿Qué me ocurre?

Bree: Llámame Bree. Te pasa justo lo que me estaba temiendo y creo que mi hermana también pensó lo mismo. Blaine estás embarazado.

Blaine: ¿Qué? No, no, no puede ser. Soy un tio ¿Cómo puedo quedarme embarazado?

Bree: Se ha detectado últimamente casos en los que ciertos hombre tienen el llamado gen del embarazo y pueden tener un bebé igual que las mujeres.

Blaine: ¡Dios! Mis padres me van a matar y Kurt va a dejarme seguro. ¡Solo tengo 17 años!

Emma: ¿Puedes saber de cuánto está?

Bree: Le tendría que hacer unos análisis pero como no soy su médica no puedo hacerlo. Voy a pedirle cita.

Emma: No hace falta. El ya tiene cita mañana.

Blaine: ¿Seguro que estoy embarazado? ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que se haya estropeado la máquina o algo?

Bree: Me temo que no. Blaine, una pregunta. Cuando has tenido relaciones con Kurt ¿Has usado siempre protección?

Blaine: ... Bueno, no. Es decir siempre los utilizamos pero hubo una vez que no usamos condón.

Bree: ¿Y cuando fue la vez que no lo usaste?

Blaine: ... Hace 1 semana más o menos.

Bree: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Cuando lo hicisteis esa vez Kurt te dejó embarazado.

Y entonces Blaine y Emma salieron del médico y se metieron al coche. Blaine empezó a llorar porque sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de sus padres y por otro lado temía que Kurt le dejara ya bien fuera porque él no se haría cargo del bebé o porque Burt les haría romper. Emma intentó consolarle pero no podía hacer nada.

¿Quién es el anónimo que está amenazando a Quinn?


	24. Opciones

En el capitulo anterior

Quinn recibió una foto de ella y Santana y le dijo que se uniera a las animadoras. Rachel se había enfadado con Mercedes y Tina. Sam empezó a desconfiar de Brittany. Por último Blaine descubrió que estaba embarazado.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Terminaron las clases y Kurt le mandó un mensaje a Blaine pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el futuro de su bebé y para colmo tenía que mentirles a sus padres.

Blaine volvió a su casa. Elaine notó raro a Blaine y le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Elaine: ¿Estás bien, Blaine?

Blaine: Ya se me pasará.

Elaine: Pero ¿qué es?

Blaine no podía decirle que estaba embarazado así que le dijo que había discutido con Kurt.

Por la tarde Kurt le volvió a mandar mensajes a Blaine y finalmente decidió contestarle y le dijo que mañana se lo explicaría todo.

Quinn se fue a casa de Santana y le enseñó el mensaje anónimo y Santana le aconseja que no vuelva a las Cheerios ya que si cede esa persona la estará controlando pero Quinn seguía temiendo la reacción de sus padres.

Al día siguiente Blaine se fue al instituto. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Kurt que está embarazado Emma lo interrumple y se van a su despacho.

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres Emma?

Emma: Sólo quería saber cómo llevas el tema ... del embarazo.

Blaine: Todavía estoy asimilándolo. No se lo he dicho a nadie. ¿Tu no vas a decírselo a nadie?

Emma: Tranquilo que no se lo diré. ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer con el bebé?

Blaine: Pues no lo sé. Por un lado pienso que no puedo tenerlo porque mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren pero por otro lado cuando pienso que el bebe es fruto de mi amor por Kurt no puedo abortar.

Emma: ¿No te planteas la adopción?

Blaine: Mis padres estarían en contra de la adopción pero es que aparte yo me conozco y se que cuando diera a luz querría quedarme con el bebé.

Emma: Blaine, sólo quiero recordarte que la decisión que tomes debes de hacerla con Kurt y tiene que ser lo ambos queráis no lo que tus padres o tus amigos te digan.

Blaine: Iba a decírselo a Kurt pero es que tengo demasiado miedo de decírselo. Podría dejarme y eso es algo que no quiero que pasé nunca.

Emma: Pero si no se lo dices acabará dejándote en cuanto se entere.

Blaine: Gracias por meterme más presión - dijo en plan irónico.

Emma: Blaine. Lo último que quiero es meterte presión pero es algo que tienes que hacer.

Blaine: Lo sé. Bueno me voy. Adiós.

Emma: Adiós.

Quinn se acerca al despacho de Sue y no para de mirar si alguien la está viendo para intentar averiguar quien le mandó ese mensaje y entonces entró al despacho de Sue y le pidió que la dejara volver a ser una Cheerio y Sue aceptó auque le dijo que por lo que había hecho no iba a volver a ser la capitana y Quinn aceptó.

Kurt ve a Blaine por el pasillo y le quiso pedir explicaciones a Blaine por no contestarle a sus mensajes y entonces Blaine le dice que esta tarde se lo contaría todo y le dice que vayan a Lima Bean y acto seguido Blaine se fue al médico. Cuando Blaine se fue Kurt se puso a pensar en lo peor. Su novio podía estar engañándole con otro y entonces Karofksy se acercó a Kurt y lo empujo contra la pared y le dijo:

Karofksy: ¡Vete de este instituto marica!

Normalmente Kurt no hubiera hecho nada pero sorprendentemente le contestó.

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes en contra mía o de Blaine, Karosfksy? No te estamos haciendo nada. ¡Déjanos en paz!

Karofksy: ¡Vaya! Si la nenaza me ha salido respondona. ¿Quieres que te pegue una paliza? No ¿verdad? Pues estate calladito Hummel.

Kurt: Que sepas Karofksky que tus amenazas no me dan miedo.

Entonces Karofksy se enfado mucho y justo cuando iba a empezar a pegarle apareció Beiste y le dijo.

Beiste: ¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo Karosfky? Al director ¡ya!

Karofsky: ¡Me las vas a pagar porcelana! La próxima vez no te libras.

Y entonces Karofksy se fue hacia al despacho de Figgins. Entonces Rachel se acercó a Kurt y le preguntó que cómo estaba y Kurt se puso a llorar.

Kurt (llorando): Estoy mal Rachel. Karofsky no me deja en paz y para colmo Blaine está muy raro. Creo que me está engañando.

Rachel: ¿Qué dices? Mira, Kurt. Si de algo estoy segura es que Blaine te quiere mucho. Te cantó Teenage Dream delante de todos. ¿Eso dice algo no?

Kurt (continúa llorando): Ya, Rachel pero a lo mejor se ha cansado de mí. Ayer no contestaba a mis mensajes y ahora me ha dicho que esta tarde quiere hablar conmigo. Eso es que quiere romper conmigo.

Rachel: Mira, Kurt. No te precipites ¿Vale? Tu sólo ve a la cita. Seguro que no será nada y será todo un malentendido.

Kurt (riéndose un poco): Vaya Rachel parece que tu cita con Jesse te ha vuelto muy optimista.

Rachel: Lo cierto es que sí. Nos mandamos muchos mensajes. Resulta que está dando clases de clases en Carmel y me ha pedido que esta tarde vayamos a una cita y luego vayamos a un karaoke para cantar un dúo juntos.

Kurt: Me alegro que hayas superado lo de mi hermano Rachel.

Rachel: Yo también. No podía seguir aferrándome a una cosa que no podía tener.

Mientras tanto Sam se acercó a Brittany y le preguntó si ella le iba a obligar a besar un chico al igual que hizo con Santana y entonces se pusieron a discutir porque Brittany negaba que hubiera obligado a Santana a que la besara y además le dijo que no tenía que besar a otro chico puesto que está con ella y entonces Brittany se fue.

Blaine llegó al médico y para sorpresa suya el médico suyo estaba de vacaciones y entonces le atendió Bree.

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Bree: ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo andamos con las nauseas y el cansancio?

Blaine: Hoy no he vomitado y no me encuentro cansado.

Bree: He hablado con el Dr. Wallace y como te he tratado yo por primera vez y el Dr. Wallace no es experto en embarazos voy a ser tu nueva médica, ¿vale?

Blaine: Vale.

Bree: Bueno Blaine voy a sacarte algo de sangre para saber exactamente de cuanto estás aunque más o menos me lo dijiste ayer.

Entonces Bree le sacó la sangre y le preguntó:

Bree: ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer con el bebé?

Blaine: No. Tengo muchas dudas.

Bree: ¿Y que dice Kurt?

Blaine: No lo sabe todavía. Quiero decírselo esta tarde.

Bree: Muy bien. Ahora Blaine voy a enviar la sangre para que la analice. En un par de días debería de saber los resultados. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo directamente.

Blaine: Vale.

Bree: Bueno, Blaine cuando te llame con los resultados te digo cuando tenemos la cita para la 1º ecografía.

Blaine: Vale.

Y entonces Blaine salió del médico y se fue directo a su casa. Estaba algo nervioso por la reacción que podía tener Kurt pero Emma tenía razón. No podía ocultárselo más tiempo si no quería perderle para siempre.


	25. La verdad

En el capitulo anterior

Blaine estaba pensando que hacer con su bebé. Kurt pensaba que lo engañaba. Karofsky se metió con Kurt y éste se enfrentó a Karofsky. Quinn decidió volver a las Cheerios tras las amenazas. Sam y Brittany discutieron por culpa de Quinn y Rachel ha quedado con Jesse.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Por la tarde Sam se acercó a casa de Quinn para pedirle explicaciones por lo que le comentó sobre Brittany y ella le contestó que eso fue lo que pasó y si no se fía es cosa suya y entonces él se fue de su casa.

Brittany se quedó pensando (y eso que no suele hacerlo mucho) de dónde se había sacado Sam esas cosas que le dijo y pensó que había sido Santana así que se fue a su casa. Allí Santana le dijo que no había hablado con Sam. También le dijo que Quinn le dijo que se metiera en la relación que tenía con Sam pero que finalmente ella no lo hizo.

Kurt iba de camino a Lima Bean para su cita con Blaine y se encontró con Beiste y le dijo que Karofsky había sido expulsado durante 1 semana y que si volvía a meterse con él que lo expulsarían para siempre del instituto.

Rachel se fue a la cita con Jesse. Rachel estuvo contándole lo preocupada que estaba por Kurt y Jesse intentó animarla diciéndole que seguro que no sería nada y entonces fueron al karaoke. Allí empezó a sonar Hello.

**Jesse**:  
I've been alone with you inside my mind,  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

** Rachel and Jesse:**  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you…

**Jesse**:  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair

**Rachel**:  
And tell you time and time again how much I care

**Rachel and Jesse:**  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you...

Is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do (**Rachel:** Wonder what you do)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying... I love you...

Cuando terminaron de cantarla Jesse la besó y ella le correspondió el beso.

Blaine cogió su coche y se fue a Lima Bean y allí se encontró con Kurt. Los 2 estaban nerviosos porque Kurt pensaba que le engañaba y a Blaine le daba miedo que Kurt quisiera dejarle por haberse quedado embarazado.

Blaine: ¡Hey!

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine: Se que últimamente he estado algo distraído y parecía que no estaba cuidando nuestra relación pero lo cierto es que tengo una razón para ello.

Kurt: Te has cansado de mí y ahora te gusta otro.

Blaine: ¿Qué? Kurt, jamás podría cansarme de tí. Eres el chico más listo y sexy que conozco.

Kurt: Entonces, ¿por qué no me contestaste a mis mensajes?

Blaine: Me fui al médico porque seguía teniendo los mismos síntomas. Emma me llevó al médico y allí descubrí lo que me pasaba.

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa, amor? ... ¿No tendrás ... cáncer?

Blaine: No, mi amor. E-e-estoy embarazado - dijo algo nervioso temiendo la reacción que iba a tener.

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo que oyes. Estoy embarazado de casi 2 semanas.

Kurt: Pero tu eres un hombre. Los hombres no podemos tener hijos.

Blaine: Por lo visto tengo lo que se llama el gen del embarazo y con eso los hombres podemos tener hijos.

Kurt: ... ¿Has dicho de casi 2 semanas?

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Osea que ¿te quedaste embarazado cuando perdimos la virginidad?

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Esto no puede ser cierto.

Blaine: Kurt, ya sé que parece un poco fuerte. Yo todavía estoy alucinando con todo este tema pero es la verdad y hay que asimilarlo cuánto antes para tomar una decisión sobre el bebé.

Kurt: Aquí lo único que veo yo es que estoy asimilando que lo hicimos sin condón por tu culpa y si ahora estamos así es por tu culpa porque me dijiste que no iba a pasar nada y ahora fíjate, estás .. embarazado.

Blaine: Lo siento mucho Kurt, de verdad yo no pretendía que esto pasara pero es lo que ha pasado.

Kurt: Yo ... ahora no estoy preparado para ser padre Blaine ¡Solo tengo 17 años!

Blaine: Los mismos que yo Kurt.

Kurt: ¿E-Estás planteando quedártelo? - le preguntó sorprendido.

Blaine: Pues ... es que no quiero darlo en adopción y para mi el aborto sería como matarlo y sé que eso me va a cambiar la vida.

Kurt: Ya, pues ser padre a los 17 si que te va cambiar la vida.

Blaine: Cariño, lo siento.

Kurt: Mira Blaine, yo ... necesito tiempo para pensarlo - dijo muy abrumado.

Blaine: ...

Kurt: Blaine, me voy.

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces Kurt se fue y Blaine se fue al aseo. Allí empezó a tener nauseas y luego se puso a llorar porque temía que Kurt le iba a dejar porque no quiere tener el bebé.

Después de unos 10 minutos Blaine se subió al coche y vio a Brittany y a Santana. Santana le vio mal y le preguntó:

Santana: ¿Estás bien, hobbit, digo Blaine?

Blaine: Lo estaré.

Brittany: ¿Es que has discutido con Kurt?

Blaine: Se puede decir que sí.

Brittany: ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?

Blaine: No, gracias pero no hay nada que podáis hacer.

Santana: Bueno, Blaine. Hasta mañana.

Blaine: Esperad, ¿ Queréis que os lleve a vuestras casas?

Brittany y Santana: Vale.

Entonces las 2 se subieron al coche. Mientras Blaine las llevaba a su casa no paraba de pensar en Kurt y en su bebé cuando de repente vino un coche de la nada y se estrella contra el coche de Blaine ...

Continuará


	26. Chasing Cars

En el capitulo anterior

Jesse besó a Rachel. Brittany sospechaba de que Santana se estaba metiendo en su relación con Sam. Blaine por fin le dijo a Kurt que estaba embarazado pero éste no se lo tomó muy bien. Después Blaine cogió el coche y se disponía a llevar a Brittany y a Santana a sus respectivas casas cuando de repente un coche sale de la nada y se choca contra el coche de Blaine.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Nota:

En este capitulo hay varias canciones que versionaron en Anatomía de Grey. Os aconsejaría que pusierais las canciones cuando estéis leyendo las partes de las canciones.

* * *

Tras el choque una mujer que pasaba por allí llamó al 911. En el coche Santana llamaba a Brittany y a Blaine pero ambos estaban inconscientes.

La ambulancia llegó en 10 minutos por suerte. Allí estaba Carole y al ver a Blaine en el coche rápidamente le pidió a una enfermera para que llamara a Kurt. Los de la ambulancia sacaron a Blaine, a Santana y a Brittany del coche y los llevaron al hospital y entonces Carole entró al hospital con Blaine:

Carole: Varón 17 años. Ha tenido un accidente. Iba con 2 chicas. El varón se llama Blaine Anderson, ha perdido mucha sangre y está inconsciente y entonces lo llevaron a la sala de trauma 1. Allí de repente salió el alma de Blaine de su cuerpo y comenzó a cantar Chasing Cars

Blaine :

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

Entonces un enfermero salió de la sala de trauma 1 y se fue a por Santana que era la siguiente paciente.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

A Santana la llevaron a la sala de trauma 2 y allí el alma de Santana salió de su cuerpo y siguió cantanado

Santana:  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words

Por otra parte entra una médica llevando la camilla de Brittany.

Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Entonces las almas de Blaine y Santana se quedaron mirándose y siguieron cantando

Blaine & Santana:  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Entonces el alma de Brittany salió de su cuerpo y comenzó a cantar

Brittany:  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

Los enferemos cogieron los cuerpos de Blaine y Santana y se los llevaron al quirófano y las almas de Blaine y Santana se quedaron en la habitación de Brittany y siguieron cantando.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Blaine, Santana y Brittany:  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Blaine:  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Y entonces se llevaron el cuerpo de Brittany a otro quirófano.

* * *

Kurt llegó al hospital y Carole le dijo que le avisaría en cuanto acabara la operación de Blaine y ella se fue al quirófano. Allí Carole empezó a leer el historial de Blaine y vio que Blaine está embarazado. Blaine continuaba incosciente y su alma, la cual había ido hacia donde estaba su cuerpo sólo podía pensar en Kurt y en que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y entonces Blaine comenzó a cantar The Story mientras le operaban.

Blaine:

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you

I climbed across the mountain tops

Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah you do and I was made for you

Mientras tanto Kurt no paraba de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con Blaine y se siente culpable por lo que le dijo.

Blaine:

You see the smile that's on my mouth

Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah you do and I was made for you

Cuando Blaine terminó de cantar Carole gritó : ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! . Entonces el médico tuvo que utilizar las pinzas y logró reanimarlo pero al minuto volvió a fibrilar y entonces el Dr Smith tomó la decisión de inducirlo en el coma y una vez hecho eso terminó de operarlo.

* * *

Tras la operación Carole salió a ver a Kurt. Sabía que no era el momento de hablarle del bebé así que no le dijo que lo sabía.

Kurt: ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Carole: Ha habido complicaciones en la operación.

Kurt: ¿Cómo que complicaciones? ¿Se va a poner bien?

Carole: Le hemos tenido que inducir en coma.

Kurt: Pero ¿se va a despertar, verdad?

Carole: Mira Kurt, te voy a ser sincera. Las próximas 24 horas son decisivas. Si no se despierta en 24 horas las posibilidades de que se despierten son bajas y irán disminuyendo conforme pasen las horas.

Kurt (llorando): ¿No puedo hacer nada para que se despierte?

Carole: Puedes intentar hablar con él. Ponerle música o traerle cosas que signifiquen algo para él.

Kurt: ¿En que habitación está él?

Carole: En la 206. Hemos avisado a sus padres. Las horas de visita son hasta las 20:00 pero te dejaré estar hasta que tu quieras ¿Vale?

Kurt: Gracias Carole.

Carole: De nada. Por cierto tus amigas Santana y Brittany están también aquí. Las 2 están estables por lo que me han dicho mis compañeros.

Kurt: Vale.

Y entonces se fue a la habitación de Blaine. No paraba de sentirse culpable y ahora para colmo Blaine estaba inducido en el coma. Llegó a la habitación y se lo encontró en la camilla con los ojos cerrados y empezó a llorar. Se puso al lado suyo y empezó a decirle:

Kurt (llorando): Blaine, lo siento mucho- Todo ha sido mi culpa. No tenía que haberte dicho esas cosas. Tenía mucho miedo porque son muchos cambios con esto del bebé y reaccioné mal y ahora tu estás así. Si me lo hubiera tomado bien nos habríamos ido los 2 juntos y no hubieras tenido este accidente.

Tras 10 minutos sin que el cuerpo de Blaine reaccionara y empezó a cabrearse.

Kurt (cabreado) : ¿Sabes una cosa, Blaine? No es justo. He pasado toda mi vida esperando a encontrar el amor y ahora que por fin te tengo vas y tienes un estúpido accidente y me tienes sufriendo aquí como un estúpido cuando solo quiero que te despiertes y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ojalá te cogiera la mano y te despertaras y me dijeras que estáis bien ... y entonces Kurt empezó a cantar I wanna hold your hand

Kurt:

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Y entonces Blaine movió un poco el dedo y finalmente se despertó. Rápidamente Kurt llamó a un médico para que lo viera. Entonces vino el médico y comprobó que todo estuviera bien. Entonces antes de que se fuera el médico les dijo.

Dr Smith: Señor Anderson aunque la operación haya salido bien me temo que el peligro para el bebé no ha pasado. Deberás de estar un par de días en reposo absoluto. ¿Lo ha entendido señor Anderson?

Blaine: Sí.

Y entonces se fue el doctor.

Kurt: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Blaine: Ahora mismo algo condolido. ¿Quien te ha avisado?

Kurt: Carole.

Blaine: ¿Cómo están Santana y Brittany?

Kurt: Están estables.

Blaine: Menos mal.

Kurt (llorando): ... me has hecho sufrir mucho ¿lo sabes, mi amor?. No vuelvas a hacerme eso ¿vale?

Blaine: Lo siento mucho mi amor.

Kurt: Yo si que lo siento. Reaccioné mal cuando me dijiste lo del embarazo. Me pilló por sorpresa y no reaccioné bien.

Blaine: Tranquilo, Kurt. Es lo más normal que reaccionaras así. Lo importante ahora es que estoy bien y el bebe ha sobrevivido al accidente.

Kurt: Sobre el bebe ...

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: La verdad es que tienes razón. No puedo darlo en adopción ni tampoco puedo decirte que abortes.

Blaine: ¿Significa eso que vamos a ser padres?

Kurt: Si, Blaine Devon Anderson. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Entonces Kurt comenzó a cantar Universe & u

Kurt:

A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me  
With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully

Blaine:  
You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth

Kurt y Blaine:  
We are just the same

Blaine:  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you

Blaine y Kurt:  
Just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges

You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth

Blaine :  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
I am me, the universe and you

When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you

Kurt:  
The universe and you,  
the universe and you.

I am the universe and you

* * *

Notas:

Una pequeña anécdota: La habitación de Blaine es la 206 haciendo referencia al primer capítulo en el que salió Blaine en Glee.


	27. Carole le dice a Blaine que sabe lo sabe

En capítulos anteriores

Jesse besó a Rachel. Quinn volvió a las Cheerios porque el anónimo se lo pidió. Blaine, Brittany y Santana tuvieron un accidente pero por suerte los 3 están bien pero el bebé de Blaine no está todavía a salvo. Kurt le dijo a Blaine que quería tener el bebé que esperan y Carole se enteró de que Blaine está embarazado pero no le dijo nada a nadie.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Después de cantar Universe & u Kurt besó a Blaine. Entonces Blaine cayó en que Kurt le dijo que Carole fue la que le avisó del accidente.

Blaine: Cariño, entonces ¿Carole ha estado en mi operación?

Kurt: Sí, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque creo que seguramente Carole sabe que estoy embarazado.

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Pues eso, que Carole habrá leido mi historial y sabrá que estoy embarazado.

Kurt: Y ... ¿qu ... qué hacemos?

Blaine: Creo que deberíamos de decírselo a tus padres cuanto antes.

Kurt: Vamos a ver cariño, Carole no puede decirlo, es secreto de profesión o como se diga.

Blaine: Ya, Kurt pero no es justo para ella ocultarle a tu padre que va a ser abuelo.

Kurt: Está bien , ¿Y que hay de tus padres?

Blaine: Habrá que decírselo pero ponte en lo peor porque mis padres son muy estrictos con ese tema.

Kurt: También decías lo mismo cuando íbamos a decirles que estábamos saliendo conmigo y mira lo bien que se lo han tomado.

Blaine: Kurt, en serio créeme. ... mira hace 2 años mi hermano Cooper dejó embarazada a una chica y mis padres le obligaron a casarse con ella. Por "suerte" la chica tuvo un aborto involuntario y la boda no se llevo a cabo.

Kurt: ¿Qué me dices? - dijo exclamado.

Blaine: Pues lo que oyes. ¿Entiendes ahora que mi hermano esté viviendo en Los Ángeles?

Kurt: Creía que era por trabajo.

Blaine: En parte es por el trabajo pero mi hermano no quiere que mis padres le controlen la vida y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagan. Les quiero pero no quiero pasar por eso.

Entonces Elaine y James entraron y Elaine dijo:

Elaine: ¿Pasar por qué?

Blaine: Le estaba diciendo a Kurt que no quería que pasara el mal trago que ha pasado por culpa del accidente.

James: Pero ¿cómo ha pasado todo?

Blaine: Estaba llevando a unas amigas a sus casas y de repente un coche salió de la nada y se metió por mi carril y no pude evitarlo y nos chocamos.

Elaine: ¿Que te ha dicho el médico?

Blaine: Que la operación ha salido bien pero que tengo que estar en reposo absoluto un par de días.

Elaine: ¿Y qué pasa con el otro conductor?

Blaine: No lo sé.

Kurt: Cariño ¿Hay algo que quieres que te traiga?

Blaine: Gracias pero no. Lo que deberías de hacer es irte a casa cariño. Has estado en el hospital toda la tarde.

Kurt: Pero sabes que quiero estar a tu lado Blaine.

Blaine: Lo sé, pero necesitas descansar.

Elaine: Blaine tiene razón Kurt. Mañana te pasas otro rato. Mi marido y yo nos quedaremos con Blaine toda la noche.

Kurt: Está bien pero mañana me paso antes de ir al instituto. ¡Hasta mañana!

Elaine, James y Blaine: Hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto Santana estaba aburrida en su habitación cuando entró su madre Maribel. Allí estuvieron hablando del accidente. Santana le pidió que fuera a ver a Brittany ya que no sabe nada de ella desde el accidente.

Quinn, por su parte se fue al hospital para visitar a Brittany. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Brittany recibió otro mensaje del anónimo diciéndole que tiene que salir con Karofsky y Quinn pensó rapidamente que se trataba de Karofsky así que decidió dejar el tema aparcado y centrarse en su amiga. Una vez que se metió en la habitación Brittany ella la echó porque se está metiendo en su relación con Sam y Quinn le dijo que puede que lo esté haciendo pero sabe en el fondo que quiere a Santana y que Sam solo fue un objeto para seducir a Santana y entonces se marchó de la habitación.

Carole se acercó a la habitación de Blaine a ver como iba Blaine.

Carole: ¡Buenas tardes!

Blaine: ¡Hola Carole! Te presento a mis padres Elaine y James. Papá, mamá esta es la madrastra de Kurt.

Carole: Mucho gusto.

Elaine y James: El gusto es nuestro.

Carole: Vamos a ver como vas, Blaine. Si me permitís necesito que me dejéis a solas con Blaine unos minutos.

Elaine y James: Claro. Enseguida nos vamos.

Y entonces se fueron y Carole empezó a preguntarle a Blaine.

Carole: ¿De cuánto estás Blaine?

Blaine: ¿Sabes que estoy ...?

Carole: ¿Embarazado? Sí

Blaine: De casi 2 semanas.

Carole: Supongo que si no nos habéis dicho nada a Burt, a Finn o a mí es porque no lo sabe nadie ¿no?

Blaine: No lo sabe nadie salvo Kurt, Emma, la doctora Bree y ahora tú. Carole se que es mucho pedirte pero ¿podrías no decirle a nadie lo del embarazo?

Carole: Es mi obligación como enfermera no decirlo si lo deseas pero cometéis un gran error al no decirlo.

Blaine: Mañana queremos decírselo a Burt y a Finn y a mis padres más adelante.

Carole: Me parece bien.

Blaine: ¿Podrías decirle a Burt y a Finn que vengan mañana?

Carole: Sí.

Blaine: Por cierto ¿no vas a criticarnos a Kurt o a mí por lo del embarazo?

Carole: Conozco a Kurt como si fuera mi hijo y en cuanto a ti por lo vi en la cena no habléis planeado este embarazo y era casi imposible que supieras que tuvieras el gen del embarazo así que no os hecho la culpa.

Blaine: ¡Guau! Que madre tan enrollada.

Carole: Gracias. Dime Blaine ¿Kurt y tu habéis decidido que pensáis hacer con el bebé?

Blaine: Tras pensar todas las opciones hemos decidido que vamos a tenerlo.

Carole: Osea ¿me vais a hacer abuela?

Blaine: Jejeje Sí.

Carole: Será mejor que me marche para que tus padres no sospechen nada.

Blaine: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Carole: ¡Hasta luego.


	28. Burt y Finn se enteran del embarazo

En el capitulo anterior

Quinn recibió un anónimo dciéndole que salga con Karofksy y Brittany se enfado con ella. Blaine y Kurt acuerdan decirle a Burt y a Finn decirle que van a ser padres y esperar a más adelante para decírselo a los padres de Blaine.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine se levanto con nauseas. Por suerte su padre se fue temprano pero su madre continuaba en la habitación. Cuando llegaron las 8 vino a Kurt a visitar a Blaine. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba con nauseas y entonces le dijo a Elaine:

Kurt: ¿Elaine por qué no te bajas a tomar un café? Ya me quedo con el enfermo.

Elaine: Está bien. Bajo a por 1 cafe y en 10 minutos subo otra vez que no quiero que pierdas clases por quedarte a ver a Blaine.

Kurt. Ok.

Y entonces ella se fue y en cuanto Elaine se fue Blaine le dijo a Kurt.

Blaine: Tráeme el cubo.

Kurt: Toma.

Y entonces vomitó.

Kurt: ¿Estás mejor?

Blaine: ... sí. Llevaba un buen rato con nauseas. No se como mi madre no se ha dado cuenta. Cariño.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Después de comer vamos a decírselo a tus padres.

Kurt: Ok. Estoy algo nervioso ...

Blaine: Ayer hablé con Carole y ella lo sabe y nos apoya.

Kurt: ¿Lo sabe ya? Bueno, al menos ella nos apoya. Por cierto si has vomitado ahora ¿Significa que el embarazo va bien, no?

Blaine: Supongo.

Entonces llegó Elaine a la habitación.

Kurt: Bueno amor, me voy. Cuidate ¿vale?

Blaine: Vale. Hasta luego cariño.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sam se acercó a ver a Brittany y le trajo un ramo de flores. Brittany se lo agradeció besándolo. Sin embargo cuando Brittany le contó que estaba en el coche con Santana empezó a mosquearse y se fue de la habitación.

Quinn se fue al instituto como un día normal y vio a Karofsky. Ella decidió cortar por lo sano las amenazas y lo llevó al auditorio. Allí le dijo que dejara de amenazarla con mensajitos y Quinn se sorprendió porque Karofksky le contestó que no tiene el número de ella y tampoco es que quisiera chantajearla y Quinn se quedó pensativa porque se pensaba que era él y ahora parecía que no era.

Kurt llegó al instituto y les dijo a Rachel, Mercedes y Tina lo del accidente de Blaine, Santana y Brittany. Entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que no merece la pena seguir peleada con Mercedes y Tina e hizo las paces con ellas.

Santana estaba en su habitación con su madre y ésta le pidió un folio. Después de sufrir el accidente no estaba dispuesta a dejar de pelear por Brittany sin intentarlo una vez más y se puso a escribir una carta para dársela a Brittany.

Terminaron las clases y Kurt, Finn y Burt se fueron a ver a Blaine a su habitación. Allí estaba Blaine solo tumbado en la cama después de comer una comida asquerosa.

Kurt: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Y tus padres?

Blaine: Mi padre está preparándose un juicio y mi madre tenía que volver a la clínica.

Burt: ¿Cómo te encuentras chico?

Blaine: Algo condolido pero bien.

Finn: Debes de haberte llevado un buen susto.

Blaine: La verdad es que ha sido más un susto que nada.

Entonces Blaine empezó a tener nauseas y entro Carole a la habitación.

Carole: ¡Hola Blaine!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Carole: Voy a comprobar que todo va bien.

Burt: Cariño. Te están explotando en el hospital. Llevas trabajando 1 día entero.

Carole: Burt es que ahora hay recortes y los jefes prefieren que echemos más horas a contratar a más enfermeras. De todas formas después de comprobar a Blaine mi turno acaba.

Entonces Carole comprobó que estaba bien y de repente Blaine le dijo a Kurt.

Blaine: Kurt, ¡el cubo!

Burt y Finn se quedaron raros cuando dijo eso.

Kurt: Ten cariño.

Y entonces Blaine vomitó.

Burt: ¿Estás bien Blaine?

Blaine: Sí.

Burt: Pero si acabas de vomitar.

Entonces Blaine miró a Kurt como diciéndole que era el momento de explicarle la verdad a Burt y a Finn.

Blaine: Burt estoy bien. Los vómitos son normales cuando ... estás embarazado.

Burt y Finn: ¿Qué?

Kurt (nervioso): Que los vómitos son normales cuando estás embarazado.

Burt: No, si lo he entendido bien. Pero si los hombres no podemos tener hijos.

Carole: En realidad Burt los hombres podéis tener hijos si tenéis el denominado gen del embarazo.

Burt: Por favor decidme que siempre habéis utilizado condones cuando lo habéis hecho.

Kurt: Papá , los hayamos utilizado o no, no cambia que está embarazado.

Burt: Osea que no lo habéis usado ¿Pero en que estabais pensando?

Kurt: No lo sé papa. Tal vez en que no iba a dejar embarazado a Blaine.

Carole: Burt, tranquilízate. Los chicos seguramente no sabían lo del gen del embarazo.

Burt: Vale pero aún así están las ETS.

Kurt (mirando a Blaine) : ... los 2 éramos vírgenes.

Burt: Y ¿Qué vais a hacer con el bebé?

Blaine: Kurt y yo lo hemos pensado mucho y vamos a tenerlo.

Burt: Y ¿Que piensan tus padre , Blaine?

Blaine: Vamos a decírselo luego.

Burt: Bueno Blaine me alegro de que estés bien y bueno el bebé también porque lo está, ¿no?

Blaine: Estoy en la cama tumbado precisamente por el bebé pero está bien.

Burt: Bueno pues me tengo que ir que tengo trabajo acumulado en el taller.

Carole: Espérate Burt que te acompaño.

Y los 2 se fueron y Kurt decidió seguirles para asegurarse de que se lo había tomado bien.

Finn: Así que ... voy a ser tío.

Blaine: Sí.

Finn: Es extraño.

Blaine: ¿Por qué esté embarazado? Hay veces que ni yo me lo creo.

Finn: Bueno sí pero no me refería a eso.

Blaine: ¿A qué te referías?

Finn: No es que lo piense mucho y tal pero siempre he pensado que ... Kurt sería el pasivo en vuestra relación.

Blaine: Jejejeje ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Finn: No lo sé. Es una impresión mía.

Blaine: No es de incumbencia pero yo no soy siempre el pasivo.

Finn: Vale Blaine vamos a dejar de hablar de ese tema porque no quiero imaginarme como os lo montáis.

Blaine: Jejeje por mi vale.

Finn: ... Blaine ¿puedo tocarte la barriga?

Blaine: No vas notar nada pero vale.

Entonces Finn le empezó a tocar la barriga y tal y como le dijo Blaine no notó nada. Pero sin embargo Finn notó que Blaine le estaba mirando con ojos de lujuría y empezó a excitarse.

Finn: Tío, ¿Qué haces? ¡Qué estás saliendo con mi hermano!

Blaine: Lo ... lo siento Finn. Son las hormonas. No le digas nada a Kurt.

Y en eso volvió Kurt a la habitación.

Kurt: Ya he vuelto. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Finn (Riéndose): No te has perdido nada. Solo que tu novio se ha excitado al verme.

Kurt: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te estás riendo Finn?

Blaine: Se ríe porque son las hormonas mi amor. Yo jamás me fijaría en Finn. No te ofendas Finn. Solo tengo ojos para ti cariño.

Kurt: Está bien amor. Supongo que no puedes hacer nada con las hormonas ¿no?

Blaine: Me temo que no.

Finn: Buenos chicos, os dejo solos.

Blaine: Finn ¿entonces que te parece el embarazo?

Finn: La verdad es que me gusta la idea de ser tío.

Y entonces se fue.

Blaine: Bueno ... ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado tu padre?

Kurt: La verdad es que se lo ha tomado bien. Creo que ha sido justo con nosotros porque tiene razón en cuanto a lo de las ets.

Blaine: Uff. Lo peor van a ser mis padres.

Kurt: Tranquilo cariño, ya sabes que yo te apoyo y Finn, Carole y mi padre también nos apoyan.

* * *

¿Creéis que Karfosky le dice la verdad a Quinn?

¿Logrará Santana conquistar a Brittany con la carta de amor?

Todo en ello en los siguientes capítulos.


	29. Lo que es y no debería ser

En el capitulo anterior

Santana decidió escribirle una carta a Brittany para estar con ella. Blaine y Kurt le contaron a Burt y a Finn que estaban esperando un bebé. Quinn se pensaba que Karofsky era el de los anónimos pero el le dijo que no lo era. Rachel hizo las paces con Mercedes y Tina y se besó con Jesse. Blaine estaba aterrorizado por decirle a sus padres lo del embarazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Santana le dio a Maribel la carta que había terminado y pidió que se le diera a Brittany. Entonces ella se fue a la habitación de Brittany y se la dió aunque no quiso abrirla.

Quinn decidió creer a Karofsky por un momento y se fue a ver a la otra persona que pensaba que era el anónimo que no era otra que Sue Sylvester. Quinn entró al despacho de Sue y le comentó que dejara de mandarle mensaje diciendo lo que tenía que hacer y Sue le dijo que no le mandaba mensajes. Entonces le comentó lo que estaba pasando y Sue decidió echarla de las animadoras ya que entendía que en realidad no quiere estar en las Cheerios y no quiere a gente que no quiera estar en el equipo.

Brittany estaba sentada en su camilla y empezó a mirar la carta hasta tal punto que al final decidió abrirla y la empezó a leer.

* * *

_Querida Brittany_

_Te miro y veo ternura, me haces recordar lo que es la dulzura, lo que es la belleza. Te miro y me quedo paralizado en el espejo de tu mirada.. Te miro y gozo al mirarte._

_Sé que no dejo de mirarte, que incluso me excedo en mirarte. Pero tu sabes que te amo, que todo es admiración, y que a la vez te miro para darte gracias._

_Te miro con incredulidad porque a veces pienso que no te merezco, pero sabes que lucho cada día por conseguirlo._

_Te amo, y al mirarte el amor aumenta, te quiero_

_, y no puedo dejar de mirarte._

_Si me algún día me prohíbes mirarte firmarás mi tristeza, porque mirarte es mi sueño y incluso mirarte es mi religión._

_Mirarte, ¿cómo no mirarte?, si poder mirarte es un sueño cumplido, si mirarte es agradecerte, si mirarte es seguir soñando._

_Te miro, y con esto sabrás que cuando te miro te digo que te amo con la mirada, te digo gracias por corresponderme y me despido hasta la nueva mirada ... que no tardará más de un segundo._

_Te miro y jamás dejaré de mirarte mientras viva._

_Te quiere_

_Santana_

* * *

Tras leerla se emocionó mucho pero ella seguía estando con Sam y por mucho que Santana la quiera y le haya escrito esa carta no iba a empezar a salir con ella y tiró la carta a la basura.

Mientras tanto terminaron las clases en el Mkinley y Kurt se fue a ver a Blaine. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Blaine se encontro a Blaine con sus padres.

Kurt: ¡Hola cariño!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Kurt: ¡Hola señores Anderson!

Elaine y James: ¡Hola Kurt!

Kurt: Blaine, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Blaine: Mejor , ahora que estás tu aquí.

Kurt: mi amor ¿Te ha dicho el Dr Smith cuando te van a dar el alta?

Blaine: El cree que en 3 días pero aunque me den el alta necesito hacer reposo en casa.

Elaine: Bueno chicos, nos vamos a la cafetería a comer. Ahora mismo volvemos.

Kurt y Blaine: Ok.

Y se fueron de la habitación y Kurt y Blaine continuaron hablando.

Kurt: ¿Crees que ahora es un buen momento para decirles lo del embarazo?

Blaine: Yo creo que sí más que nada porque nunca va a ser buen momento y no quiero mentirles.

Mientras tanto Maribel se acercó a la habitación de Brittany para que le dijera si le ha gustado la carta y le dijo que era muy bonita pero la ha tirado a la basura pero Maribel se dio cuenta de que la carta le había afectado.

Los padres de Blaine terminaron de comer y subieron a la habitación de Blaine.

Elaine y James: Ya hemos vuelto.

Blaine (preocupado) : Papa, mama. Kurt y yo tenemos que deciros una cosa.

Elaine: ¿Os queréis casar?

Blaine: ¿Qué? No. No te ofendas mi amor. Te quiero pero no quiero casarme. Somos muy jóvenes para eso.

Kurt: Tranquilo, mi amor yo también pienso lo mismo.

James: Entonces, ¿Qué tenéis que decirnos?

Kurt (nervioso): Lo que Blaine y yo queremos deciros es que ...

Blaine (nervioso): ... estoy embarazado de 2 semanas.

James: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Elaine: Lo único que se me ocurre es que Blaine tenga el gen del embarazo. Lo tienes , ¿no?

Blaine: Sí, pero ¿qué pensais del tema?

Elaine: Bueno no es la mejor noticia que tu hijo de 17 años vaya a ser padre pero me alegro.

James: Lo mismo digo.

Blaine: ¿En serio?

Elaine: Lo único es que vamos a tener ponernos las pilas para organizarlo todo.

Blaine: Mamá, que solo estoy de 2 semanas. Comprar todas las cosas para el bebé no tardas tanto tiempo.

Elaine: Si no me refería a eso, cariño, que por otra parte también. Me refiero a que tenemos que darnos prisa para organizar la boda.

Blaine: Mama ¡no pienso casarme!

Elaine: Hijo, por favor piensa un poco con la cabeza. Estás embarazado y ese hijo va a nacer fuera del matrimonio.

Blaine: Mama. Kurt y yo solo tenemos 17 años. No nos vamos a casar (entonces Kurt le cogió la mano). Entiendo que seais religiosos y tal pero no pienso casarme para que la gente no os empiece a criticar.

James: Elaine, vamos a dejarlo por ahora. No es bueno que nuestro hijo discuta. Podría ser malo para el bebé.

Blaine: Me da igual que lo digáis. No nos pensamos casar.

Elaine: Blaine. Esto no queda así. Vamos que si que os vais a casar. Ya me aseguraré de ello.

Y entonces Elaine y James se fueron.

Kurt (triste): Lo siento, amor. No he podido decirles nada pero pienso lo mismo que tú.

Blaine (llorando): Tranquilo, mi amor. Cuando me has cogido la mano he sentido que pensabas lo mismo y con eso me conformo.

Kurt: Por favor Blaine deja de llorar. Me vas a hacer que llore yo también.

Blaine: Lo siento cariño. Son las hormonas.

Kurt: Y, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Blaine: Esto me lo esperaba así que lo que vamos a hacer es seguir así, es decir somos menores de edad y no podemos casarnos hasta los 18 salvo el consentimiento de nuestros padres y los tuyos no van a querer hacerlo

Kurt: Ya, pero van a seguir insistiendo.

Blaine: Bueno, aguantaremos hasta que nos graduemos.

Kurt: No puedo permitir que a ti o al bebé os pase algo por culpa de tus padres. Si te dejo en tu casa no vas a estar bien y vas a estar presionado, cosa que no será buena para el bebé.

Blaine: ¿Me estás proponiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo?

Kurt: No hay otra solución. Además allí siempre que cuidaríamos algunos de nosotros.

Blaine: No es lo romántico del mundo pero supongo que tienes razón. Falta que tus padres te dejen.

Kurt: Yo hablaré con ellos. Seguro que lo aceptan.

Blaine: Espero que sí que lo hagan.

Y entonces se besaron.

Por su parte Jesse fue a casa de Rachel. Ellos subieron a la habitación de Rachel y estuvieron hablando un buen rato . Luego Jesse empezó a besarla y la llevó hasta la cama y continúo besándola. Rachel se estaba dejando pero de repente ella cortó el beso y le dijo que no quería hacer el amor con él porque quería esperar a que tuviera 25 años y Jesse aceptó su decisión.

* * *

Notas

¿ Creéis que realmente Rachel quiere esperar hasta esa los 25 o aún sigue enamorada de Finn?

¿Obligarán los padre de Blaine a que se casen Blaine y Kurt?

¿Burt, Carole y Finn aceptarán que Blaine se vaya a vivir con ellos?

¿Quién es el anónimo que le manda mensajes a Quinn, Sue o Karofsky o ... hay alguien más?

¿Seguirá fingiendo Brittany que la carta no le va a hacer de cambiar de opinión y vaya a dejar a Sam?

Todas esas preguntas las tendréis respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.


	30. El Plan

En el capítulo anterior

Brittany leyó la carta que le escribió Santana y luego la tiró a la basura pese a haberle gustado. Blaine y Kurt les dijeron a Elaine y a James que están esperando un bebé. Quinn fue a hablar con Sue porque se pensaba que ella era la de los anónimos y Sue expulsó a Quinn de las animadoras. Elaine quiere obligarles a Blaine y a Kurt a que se casen y por último Jesse pensaba acostarse con Rachel pero ella le dijo que quería esperarse a tener 25 años.

Y eso fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Sam se acercó al hospital a visitar a Blaine y cuando lo hizo Kurt le pidió a Sam si se podía quedar esta noche con Blaine porque él no quería dejarlo a solas con sus padres y Sam aceptó aunque Kurt le dijo a Sam realmente que sus padres no iban a poder quedarse.

Entonces Kurt volvió a su casa enfadado tras la conversación con los padres de Blaine y cuando entró a su casa Finn lo notó enseguida y le dijo:

Finn: ¿Estás bien, Kurt? ¿No me digas que Blaine ha ...?

Kurt (enfadado): No, no es eso Finn. Blaine está bien.

Burt: ¡Hola hijo! Uy ¿Qué caras son esas Kurt?

Kurt: Es que no entiendo como los padres de Blaine pueden ser así.

Burt: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kurt: Los padres de Blaine quieren que Blaine y yo nos casemos porque para ellos es muy importante que la gente no los empiece a criticar porque permitan que su hijo tenga un bebé fuera del matrimonio.

Burt: ¿Qué quieren qué?

Kurt: Por supuesto Blaine y yo no queremos. Nos queremos mucho pero somos muy jóvenes.

Burt: ¿Se lo habéis dicho a ellos?

Kurt: Si, pero Elaine quiere que nos casemos tanto si queremos como si no.

Entonces Carole vino de la cocina.

Carole: ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?

Burt: Resulta que los padres de Blaine quieren que Blaine y Kurt se casen antes de tener el bebé.

Carole: Pero eso no pueden hacerlo, es decir para empezar sois menores de edad y necesitan el consentimiento de los padres.

Kurt: Ya, pues ellos ya le han dado a Blaine el suyo y van a querer convenceros para que me case con Blaine.

Carole: Y ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Kurt: No queremos casarnos así que habíamos pensado en una solución ...

Burt: ¿Y cual es?

Kurt: ... pues habíamos pensado en que podríamos mudarnos aquí hasta que el bebé nazca si os parece bien.

Carole: ¿Y no tenéis otra opción?

Kurt: Por desgracia no. Elaine no va a parar de presionar a Blaine para que nos casemos y eso no va a ser bueno para el bebé y si vive aquí podríamos evitar que le presionara. Cuando tengamos el bebé nos habremos graduado así que los 2 nos iremos a Nueva York y allí criaremos a nuestro bebé, lejos de los padres de Blaine.

Burt: Por mi puede quedarse Kurt pero ¿De verdad te piensas que los padres de Blaine van a permitir que Blaine se quede a vivir con nosotros?

Kurt: Bueno, la verdad es que no habíamos pensado en ello pero hasta que le den el alta a Blaine podemos pensar como hacerlo.

Burt: Pensadlo bien antes de hacer nada y luego nos lo comentáis lo que quereis hacer.

Entonces Kurt se fue directo a su habitación sin cenar. Estaba tan cabreado que se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Finn llevó a Kurt al hospital y se fue a la habitación de Blaine. Por suerte los padres de Blaine no estaban. Solo estaban Sam y Kurt.

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Blaine y Sam: ¡Hola!

Sam: Bueno chicos, me voy a ver a Brittany.

Kurt: Sam. Gracias por quedarte con Blaine.

Sam: Para eso están los amigos.

Y entonces se fue.

Kurt: ¿Has tenido nauseas?

Blaine: No.

Kurt: Mi amor he hablado con mis padres y aceptan que te quedes a vivir con nosotros.

Blaine (llorando): Dios, Kurt tienes unos padres maravillosos. Ojalá tuviera yo unos así ...

Kurt: Mi amor no llores. Solo piensa que podemos irnos pero hay un pero.

Blaine: Siempre hay un pero. ¿De qué se trata?

Kurt: ¿Cómo van a dejar tus padres que te quedes a vivir conmigo?

Blaine: He estado dándole vueltas toda la noche. Sam se quedó dormido enseguida así que pensé en un plan.

Kurt: ¿Qué has pensado?

Blaine: He pensado en que podíamos seguirles la corriente. Hacer cómo que nos parece bien lo de la boda pero con la condición de que me vaya a vivir contigo.

Kurt: ¿Y qué pasa cuándo llegue el día de la boda?

Blaine: Para entonces ya estaremos en tu casa y simplemente les diremos la verdad, que no queremos casarnos.

Kurt: ¿Tu crees que se lo tragarán?

Blaine: Yo creo que sí ... si les decimos a mis padres que los tuyos también quieren que nos casemos.

Kurt: Visto así ... parece perfecto pero ¿Tu crees que aceptarán que vivamos en mi casa?

Blaine: Kurt. Tu piensa que mi casa no es muy grande. No hay habitación para el bebé.

Kurt: Voy a comentárselo a mis padres a ver si están de acuerdo y si lo están seguimos con el plan.

Blaine: Vale.

Mientras tanto Sam se fue a por un dulce y luego la habitación de Brittany y el noto rara a Brittany. Le preguntó que qué le pasaba y ella le dijo que había dormido poco y Sam se lo creyó. Entonces se sacó el dulce y cuando fue tirar el envoltorio del dulce a la papelera vio algo: era la carta de Santana. Sam la cogió y empezó a leerla a pesar de que Brittany le dijo que no lo hiciera. Al leerla Sam se dio cuenta de cuanto Santana ama a Brittany y entonces le volvió a preguntar a Brittany si aún siente cosas por ella y Brittany no pudo contestar así que Sam decidió contestar por ella y rompió con Brittany quedándose ella destrozada.

En el Mkinley Quinn estaba andando cerca del despacho de Emma y recibió un nuevo anónimo diciéndole que ya podía volver a ser animadora y salir en plan pareja con Karofsky antes de que terminara el día si no quería que su secreto saliera a la luz. Entonces Quinn se derrumbó y por suerte Emma se dio cuenta y la hizo pasar a su consulta. Allí le contó todo el asunto de los mensajes, incluido el hecho de que se acostó con Santana. Entonces Emma le contó un plan que podían hacer para que la gente no se creyera lo de las fotos y a Quinn le gustó esa idea.

Rachel se acercó a Mercedes y a Tina y les contó lo que le pasó con Jesse y les preguntó si realmente debería de esperar o no. Mercedes le contestó que si ella realmente está preparada para dar ese paso que lo haga y Tina le dijo que si ella piensa que Jesse es el adecuado que no esperara. Entonces Rachel le preguntó a Tina que cómo sabía si era el adecuado o no y Tina le dijo que tuviera más citas con él pero que si realmente lo estaba pensando tanto era que tal vez no era el adecuado y Mercedes le dijo que tenía razón.

* * *

¿Conseguirán Blaine y Kurt engañar a los padres de Blaine?

Ahora que Sam ha roto con Brittany ¿ésta intentará salir con Santana?

¿Conseguirá Emma que el anónimo deje de mandarle mensajes a Quinn?

Todo esto en los siguientes capítulos.


	31. Comienza el plan

En el capitulo anterior

Rachel tenía dudas sobre si esperar o no para acostarse con Jesse. Sam rompió con Brittany. Burt y Carole aceptaron que Blaine viva con ellos. Emma le propuso una solución para acabar con los anónimos y Blaine le dijo a Kurt el plan para que sus padres no sospechen nada.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Kurt y Blaine continuaban hablando del plan que tenían cuando de repente entró alguien a la habitación. Se trataba de Cooper, el hermano de Blaine.

Cooper: ¡Hola Blainey! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Blaine: ¡Hola hermanito! Estoy bien. Perdón Kurt, este es mi hermano Cooper, Cooper este es mi novio Kurt.

Cooper: Encantado, Kurt.

Kurt: Lo mismo digo.

Cooper: Osea me voy un par de meses a rodar una pelicula y me encuentro con que mi hermanito ha cambiado de acera.

Blaine: y ... está embarazado.

Cooper: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Pues que resulta que tengo el gen del embarazo y puedo tener hijos y yo no lo sabía y en fin Kurt me dejó embarazado.

Cooper: ¡Guau! Entonces ¿Voy a ser tío?

Blaine: Sí.

Cooper: ¿Cómo se lo han tomado papa y mama?

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas lo que te pasó hace 2 años? Pues igual.

Cooper: Desde luego que no tienen vergüenza. Y ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Kurt: Hemos pensado en fingir que estamos de acuerdo con casarnos y hemos pensado en que Blaine se vaya a vivir conmigo cuando le den el alta.

Cooper: ¿Creeis que se lo tragarán?

Blaine: Ellos no saben lo que piensan los padres de Kurt. Les diremos que hemos hablado con ellos y hemos recapacitado. Coop no puedo estar en esa casa si me están presionando para que me case. No será bueno para el bebé.

Cooper: Parece un buen plan. Blaine si necesitáis cualquier ayuda para lo que sea quiero que me llames ¿vale?

Blaine: De acuerdo.

Kurt: Cariño me voy a ir a mi casa para comentarles el plan a mis padres y a Finn. Cooper ¿Te quedas con Blaine esta noche? No quiero que estén con tus padres mientras no empecemos con la estrategia.

Cooper: Ningún problema. Asegúrate de que tus padres están de acuerdo con el plan y en cuanto a mis padres estoy más que seguro de que si saben que estoy aquí no creo que entren en la habitación.

Kurt: Ok. Me voy. ¡Hasta mañana cariño!

Blaine: ¡Hasta mañana!

Entonces Kurt se fue y Blaine y Cooper continuaron hablando.

Cooper: Nunca te había visto así hermanito

Blaine: Así ¿Cómo?

Cooper: La forma con la que estabas con Kurt.

Blaine: Es que nunca me has visto querer a alguien como le quiero a Kurt.

Cooper: Osea ¿que a Quinn no la querías?

Blaine: Tal vez la quería, la quiero pero como amiga.

Y entonces empezaron a ponerse al día-

Kurt llegó a su casa allí les comentó el plan que tenían Blaine y él y ellos aceptaron a seguir con el plan.

Mientras tanto Santana le preguntó a su madre por la carta de Brittany y ella le dijo que le gustó la carta pero que luego la tiró. Santana se derrumbó y entonces entró Sam y le dijo que había roto con Brittany.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a ver a Blaine. Entro en la habitación y allí estaban Blaine y Cooper.

Kurt: ¡Buenos días!

Blaine y Cooper: ¡Buenos días!

Cooper: Voy a bajar a por un café. Kurt ¿Quieres algo?

Kurt: Gracias Cooper pero ya he desayunado.

Y entonces se fue.

Kurt: Mi padre y Carol han accedido a seguir con la historia.

Blaine: Bien, pues solo hace falta decírselo a mis padres. Cariño recuerda que tenemos que decirle que tras hablar con tus padres hemos decidido que era lo mejor para el bebé.

Kurt: Ok.

Entonces siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron los padres de Blaine.

Elaine y James: ¡Buenas!

Kurt y Blaine: Buenas.

Elaine: ¿Cómo estáis tú y el bebé?

Blaine: Bien.

James: Hemos visto a tu hermano por aquí ...

Blaine: Ya, ha venido a ver cómo iba y tal. Por cierto Kurt y yo queremos deciros una cosa.

Elaine y James: Decidnos.

Entonces Kurt y Blaine estaban nerviosos y se miraron y empezaron con el plan.

Blaine: Kurt y yo hemos estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es casarnos.

Elaine: No es que no me alegre del cambio de opinión pero ¿por qué ese cambio?

Blaine: Pues ... los padres de Kurt están de acuerdo con que nos casemos y luego Kurt y yo hemos pensado que nos queremos tanto que nos da igual esperar unos años que hacerlo ahora.

Elaine: Bien, pues empezaré a buscar cosas para empezar a organizar la boda.

Kurt: Suegra ¿puedo llamarle suegra?

Elaine: Claro, ahora vamos a ser familia.

Kurt: Blaine y yo tenemos una idea. Queremos saber su opinión.

Elaine: Claro. Dime de que se trata.

Kurt: Blaine y yo hemos pensado que como ustedes están trabajando mucho y mi casa es mayor que la vuestra Blaine se podría vivir conmigo.

Elaine: Pero no es lo que haría un católico. Vivir con tu pareja se hace cuando uno se casa.

James: Elaine no seas tan tiquismiquis.

Blaine: Mamá. Tu piensa que lo mejor para una pareja es vivir juntos. Además así siempre estaría con alguien por si necesito ayuda. Es decir por la mañana estaré en el instituto y Kurt y Finn podrán ayudarme y luego por la tarde Kurt y Finn también estarán conmigo.

Kurt: Por no mencionar que en mi casa tenemos una habitación de invitados que podríamos convertir en la habitación de bebé.

James: Yo lo veo bien Elaine.

Elaine: ... Vale. Está bien.

Blaine: Vale. Cuando me den el alta podemos empezar con la mudanza.

Kurt: Si quieres cariño llamo a Finn y después de clases cogemos tus cosas y las traemos a mi casa si a vosotros os parece bien suegros.

James: Por mi vale. Os ayudaré encantado.

En el Mkinley Quinn entró en el instituto y de repente empezó a ver fotos de alumnos besándose incluida la de Quinn con Santana. Entonces Quinn recibió un mensaje del anónimo diciendo que tiene más fotos de ella con Santana y entonces Quinn se fue a ver a Emma y le enseño el mensaje del anónimo. Entonces a Emma se le ocurrió una idea para desenmascararlo/a. Se fue a las clases de 1º y 2º bachillerato y les mandó hacer un test. Cuando realizaron todos el test Emma se puso a corregirlo y se dio cuenta de que había una alumna así que decidió llamarla. Se trataba de Becky Jackson una alumna de 1º con síndrome de Down. Cuando entró Becky intentó sonsacarle a Becky para ver si se trataba del anónimo y cuando le pidió el móvil vio que tenía razón: Becky era la anónima. Le estuvo preguntando por qué lo hizo y Becky le contestó que Quinn siempre lo tenía todo y ella quería entrar en las animadoras y no lo dejó participar en las pruebas. Emma trató de convencerla de que lo había hecho estaba mal y al final llamó a Figgins y tuvo que expulsarla del instituto durante 1 mes por lo que hizo e hizo que borrará las fotos de Quinn y Santana. Al menos Quinn podía vivir tranquila. Ya nadie le iba a estar molestando.


	32. Sam se entera del embarazo

En el capitulo anterior

Sam le dijo a Santana que había roto con Brittany. Emma descubrió que Becky era la de los anónimos. Blaine y Kurt empezaron su plan. Elaine no le parecía bien pero a James sí

Y eso es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Al día siguiente Quinn se acercó al despacho de Emma y le preguntó que quien era el del anónimo y ella le dijo que no se tenía por qué preocupar más ya que esa persona había confesado que era el anónimo y había borrado las fotos comprometidas de ella y Santana. Quinn siguió insistiendo y Emma le dijo que no iba a decirlo y solo le contestó que a partir de ahora tratara a las personas de otra forma ya que el anónimo quería vengarse de ella.

En el hospital Blaine estaba tumbado en la cama cuando entró Carole a revisar como iba.

Carole: ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo vas?

Blaine: Estoy algo cansado de estar aquí. ¿Cuando me vais a dar el alta?

Carole: A la semana que viene.

Blaine: ¿Tanto tiempo? Me dijisteis que un par de días me iría de aquí ... ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

Carole: No, Blaine. En 2 días el bebé dejará de estar en peligro y podrás levantarte de la cama pero queremos que te quedes en el hospital por si hay secuelas, que en un principio no debería de haberlas. Solo lo hacemos para asegurarnos de que te vas perfectamente curado.

Blaine: Menos mal porque te juró que no iba a poder aguantar una semana aquí tumbado.

Carole: ¿Cómo ha ido la charla con tus padres?

Blaine: Bien. Se lo han tragado todo. En estos momentos tu hijo, Kurt y mi padres estarán cogiendo mis cosas para llevarlas a tu casa. Mi madre no está muy conforme pero bueno al menos mi padre me apoya.

Carole: Pues menos mal. Kurt me ha dicho que has visto a tu hermano. Estarás contento, ¿no?

Blaine: La verdad es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión que haya venido a verme.

Entonces Carole se acercó a Blaine y comprobó que todo iba perfectamente y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Maribel ayudó a Santana a ponerse en una silla de ruedas con el permiso del médico para ir a ver a Brittany. Cuando fue a verla le dijo que siente que haya roto con Sam y entonces Brittany le dijo que por un lado la odiaba por haberse metido en su relación con Sam pero por otro lado la quiere y entonces Santana le coge su mano y la besa ya que ninguna de las 2 puede levantarse.

Rachel se fue al instituto Carmel para visitar a Jesse. Allí le dijo que sentía lo que pasó el otro día y le dijo que estaba planteando perder su virginidad antes de los 25 años.

Kurt, Finn y James entraron en la habitación de Blaine y empezaron a coger las cosas de Blaine. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Kurt es que Blaine había hecho un marco con el primer trabajo que habían hecho juntos. Estuvieron toda la mañana para coger las cosas.

Por la tarde Sam se acercó al hospital para visitar a Blaine.

Sam: ¡Hey tío! ¿Cómo vas?

Blaine: Casi no me duele. Oye ..

Sam: Dime.

Blaine: Kurt me ha dicho que has roto con Brittany. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sam: Porque sé que está enamorada de Santana. No puedo competir con eso.

Blaine: Ya veo.

Sam: ¿Sabes una cosa tío?

Blaine: Dime.

Sam: Hay veces que pienso que no soy lo suficiente bueno para las tías.

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sam: Pues porque fíjate. Primero me enrollé con Mercedes y me acabó dejando porque solo fue un rollo de verano según ella y ahora empiezo a salir con Brittany y me deja por ... Santana.

Blaine: Sam, esos son hechos circunstanciales. No pienses eso.

Sam: Es que estoy casi seguro de que Brittany empezó a salir conmigo para darle celos a Santana.

Blaine: Sam. Yo no se si lo hizo por eso pero tienes que saber que eres un tío que merece la pena.

Sam: Gracias por decirme eso pero no quiero que lo digas porque eres mi amigo.

Blaine: Sam, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque es lo que pienso seas o no seas mi amigo.

Sam: Blaine ... ¿No te sentirás atraído por mí?

Blaine: ¿Qué? No, para nada. Yo solo digo que eres buena persona y físicamente estás muy bueno. Si no se fijan las tías en ti es porque no ven lo bueno que eres. Ya encontrarás alguna.

Sam: Jejejeje primero me niegas que te sientas atraído por mi y luego me dices eso. No se si creerte.

Blaine: Sam, no siento nada por ti, es decir, te quiero pero como amigo. Yo estoy enamorado de Kurt.

Sam: Jejeje era una broma tío. De todas formas sabes que no me enfadaría si te gustara, ¿no?

Blaine: Ya pero no me gustas. Sam hay una cosa que quiero decirte pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Sam: Claro ¿De que se trata?

Blaine: Te voy a hacer un breve resumen.

Sam: Ok.

Blaine: Basicamente es que estoy embarazado de Kurt de unas 2 semanas y mis padres me obligan a casarme con Kurt pero él y yo les estamos haciendo creer que seguimos con la boda pero en realidad no nos vamos a casar.

Sam: ... Me he perdido con lo de embarazado.

Blaine: Es que resulta que tengo un gen del embarazo que hace posible que los hombres podamos tener un bebé.

Sam: Ok. Qué fuerte lo de tus padres, ¿no? ¿No le hicieron a Cooper hace 2 años cuando dejó embarazada a su novia?

Blaine: Ya te digo y sí, a Cooper también se lo hicieron.

Sam: Entonces ¿vais a tenerlo?

Blaine: Sí.

Sam: Ay Blainey que vas a ser papá. Osea que eres el pasivo de la relación.

Blaine: Yo no sé que manía os da o todos con pensar quien es el pasivo y quien el activo. Los 2 nos queremos y a veces uno es el pasivo y otro es el activo y ya está.

Sam: Vale. ¿Es que quién lo sabe? es decir a parte de tus padres.

Blaine: Lo saben solamente Burt, Carole y Finn.

Sam: Ok. Es que no quiero cagarla. Por eso te lo he preguntado.


	33. Blaine recibe el alta

En el capitulo anterior

Brittany le confesó a Santana que la quería. Rachel le dijo a Jesse que se está planteando perder la virginidad. Blaine le dijo a Sam que está embarazado. Carole le dijo a Blaine que en una semana recibiría el alta y Quinn le preguntó a Emma quien era el anónimo pero Emma no se lo dijo.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Pasó 1 semana desde que le dijeron a Blaine que le iban a dar el alta. Durante todo ese tiempo Blaine solo pensaba el día en el que le darían el alta ya que así dejaría de estar con sus padres y dejaría de fingir que se va a casar y al fin llegó el día.

Carole: ¡Buenos días Blaine!

Blaine: ¡Buenas!

Carole: Voy a comprobar que estás bien y ya te puedes ir a mi casa.

Blaine: Ok.

Carole lo hizo y tal y como esperaba Blaine y el bebé estaban bien.

Carole: Pues todo está perfectamente. Aquí tienes el alta.

Blaine: ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Carole: Tenia un examen pero tranquilo que te llevo a casa. Mi turno ya ha terminado.

Blaine (algo decepcionado): Vale.

Entonces Cooper entró en la habitación y ayudó a Blaine a vestirlo y los 3 se fueron al piso de Burt. Cuando entraron en la casa salió Kurt diciendo.

Kurt: ¡Bienvenido a casa cariño!

Finn: ¡Bienvenido Blaine! Burt dale

Y entonces empezó a sonar Homeward Bound/Home y Rachel salió al recibidor

**Rachel:**  
I'm sitting in a railway station  
Got a ticket for my destination  
Oh, oh

Entonces Sam salió

**Sam:**  
On a tour of one-night stands  
My suitcase and guitar in hand

**Rachel y Sam:**  
And every stop is neatly planned  
For a poet and a one-man band

Ahora fue Tina la que salió

**Kurt:**  
This wave... (**Tina:** wave...)

**Kurt y Tina:**  
Is stringing us along

**Tina:**  
Along...

**Kurt y Tina:**  
Just know you're not alone

**Kurt:**  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

**Tina:**  
Everyday's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines  
Oh, oh

Por último fue Mercedes la que salió

**Mercedes y Tina:**  
And each town looks the same to me  
The movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
Reminds me that I long to be

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**  
The trouble it might drag you down (**Mercedes:** Oh)

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**  
If you get lost, you can always be found

**Finn y Tina:**  
Just know you're not alone (**Mercedes:** Know you're not alone)

**Rachel and Sam:**  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Santana:** Where my thought's escaping)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Mercedes:** Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Mercedes:** Oh, oh)

**Rachel:**  
Where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me...

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**:  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

**Finn and Santana:**  
Just know you're not alone (**Mercedes:** Know you're not alone)

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**:  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

**Santana:**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh! (**Mercedes:** Oh oh!)

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Tina:** Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Tin:** Ah)

**Mercedes:**  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make  
Make this place  
Your home

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Mercedes:** Know you're not alone) (**Tina:** Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Tina:** Woah oh)

**Mercedes:**  
I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make  
Make this place our home

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Mercedes:**  
Know you're not alone

******Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Tina y Mercedes:**:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (**Mercedes:** Oh...)

Durante toda la canción Blaine se puso tan contento que lloró de alegría.

Blaine: Gracias chicos. No teníais por qué.

Rachel: Es lo menos que podíamos hacer pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué estamos haciendo la fiesta aquí y no en tu casa Blaine?

Mercedes: ¿Es que no lo sabes Rachel?

Rachel: ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Blaine: Que Kurt y yo vamos a vivir juntos.

Rachel: ¡Vaya! Si que vais en serio. ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo?

Kurt: Sus padres están de acuerdo porque Blaine está embarazado.

Rachel: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Pues lo que oyes, es que Blaine ...

Rachel: tiene el gen del embarazo ¿no? Mi padre Hiram también lo tiene.

Kurt: Osea que sabes lo del gen.

Rachel: En su día me lo explicaron mis padres. Pero estoy muy enfadada.

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Rachel: Porque no me habéis dicho nada.

Kurt: Rachel , últimamente has estado muy liada con Jesse y además pensaba que Mercedes o Tina te lo habrían dicho.

Rachel: Bueno, es igual lo importante es que vais a ser padres.

Transcurrió todo el día y cuando llegó la noche Kurt y Blaine fueron a su habitación y Carole, Finn y Burt se fueron de casa.

Kurt: Bueno la pesadilla ya ha terminado.

Blaine: Sí, mi amor y ahora vamos a empezar a vivir juntos.

Kurt: De todas formas íbamos a hacerlo cuando nos graduaramos.

Blaine: ... Kurt.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Hay una cosa que estoy deseando de hacer desde que me he levantado.

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: ¿Tú que crees?

Y entonces empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y Kurt lo paró.

Blaine: ¿Por qué paras cariño?

Kurt: Me da corte hacerlo y que de repente entren mis padres o Finn.

Blaine: Cariño les he dicho a tus padres y a Finn que vuelvan tarde.

Kurt: Vale pero de todas formas me da miedo hacerle daño al bebé.

Blaine: Al bebé no le vas a hacer daño cariño.

Kurt: ¿Lo sabes cierto?

Blaine (besando a Kurt): Sí, cariño.

y entonces siguieron besándose y acabaron haciéndolo.


	34. La vuelta al instituto

En el capitulo anterior

Brittany le confesó a Santana que la quería. Rachel le dijo a Jesse que se está planteando perder la virginidad. Blaine recibió el alta y se mudó a casa de Kurt y Quinn le preguntó a Emma quien era el anónimo pero Emma no se lo dijo.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine volvio al instituto. Se sentía un poco raro porque empezó a pensar que la gente se podría dar cuenta del embarazo. Se encontró con Emma y le dijo que pasara al despacho.

Blaine: Tu dirás.

Emma: Bueno ahora que te han dado el alta y vas a quedarte con el bebé tengo que decirte una cosa.

Blaine: Dime.

Emma: He hablado con Beiste y le he dicho que tienes que vas a dejar el equipo de fútbol.

Blaine: ¿Le has dicho que estoy embarazado?

Emma: No.

Blaine: ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con mi vida? Yo quería ser jugador de fútbol y ahora con el bebé no puedo jugar.

Emma: Por eso te he traído aquí.

Blaine: ¿Qué opciones tengo?

Emma: Escucha. Hablé con Kurt mientras estuviste en el hospital y el me dijo que cantas muy bien así que había pensado en que podrías estudiar en una escuela de arte como por ejemplo Nyada.

Blaine: Yo no se si quiero dedicarme al mundo de la música. Es decir lo veo como un hobby.

Emma: Si quieres mi consejo te recomiendo que lo hagas. Es decir, es una cosa que te gusta y lo haces como un hobby. Hay mucha gente que trabaja en algo que es un hobby para esa persona.

Blaine: Esa escuela, Nyada es muy competitiva y con el bebé me va a ser muy complicado.

Emma: Bueno pero tienes a Kurt.

Blaine: ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

Emma: Dejame ver ... en abril.

Blaine: Para entonces se me notara demasiado el embarazo.

Emma: Bueno el examinador o la examinadora no sabrá si es un embarazo o es que estés gordo.

Blaine: Vale. Me lo pensaré.

Entonces Blaine salió del pasillo y Kurt estaba esperándolo.

Kurt: ¿Qué te ha dicho Emma?

Blaine: Que ... tengo que dejar el equipo de fútbol y que podría intentar matricularme en Nyada.

Kurt: ¿Lo vas a hacer? me refiero a lo de Nyada.

Blaine: Es curioso porque mira que me dijiste que lo hiciera antes de estar embarazado y nunca quería hacerlo pero me creo que al final lo voy a hacer.

Kurt: Seguro que te aceptan. Eres el mejor cantante que conozco. No se lo digas a Rachel porque seguro que le da algo si lo oye.

Blaine: Jejejeje. Tranquilo que no se lo digo. Hablando del rey de roma. ¡Hola Rachel!

Rachel: ¡Hola chicos!

Kurt y Blaine: ¡Hola!

Rachel: He estado dándole vueltas a una cosa durante varios días y creo que he llegado a una conclusión.

Kurt: ¿Qué cosa y que conclusión?

Rachel: Estaba planteándome si me acostaba con Jesse o no y creo que lo voy a hacer.

Blaine: Si lo vas a hacer utiliza condón, que no te pase como a mí.

Rachel: Jejeje tranquilo que lo haré.

Quinn seguía queriendo saber quien era el anónimo y por ello le pidió a Jacob que le dijera que alumnos fueron expulsados el día de las fotos.

Santana se acercó a Brittany y le pidió que fueran a Breadstix para tener su primera cita como novias y ella aceptó.

Llegó la hora del entrenamientos y Sam y Finn se sorprendieron de que Blaine no estuviera en el entrenamiento y una vez acabado el entrenamiento Sam fue a verle.

Sam: ¡Hola Blaine!

Blaine: ¡Hey Sam!

Sam: Hoy no te he visto en el entrenamiento.

Blaine: Ya y no me vas a ver más.

Sam: ¿ Es que lo has dejado?

Blaine: Sí. Lo primero ahora es mi hijo y si juego podría perder el bebé.

Sam: ... Claro ahora lo entiendo.

Blaine: Sam ..

Sam: Dime.

Blaine: Como ahora no voy a estar quiero que te su seas el quarterback y el capitán del equipo y que Finn sea el 2º quarterback y 2º capitán del equipo.

Sam: Gracias tio. Será un honor ser el capitán y el quarterback.

Blaine: Seguro que lo harás bien.

Sam: Oye y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Blaine: Voy a audicionar para Nyada. Va a ser difícil pero lo voy intentar.

Sam: Espero que tengas suerte.

Blaine: Gracias.

Sam: ¿Para cuándo son las audiciones?

Blaine: En abril.

Sam: Tienes más de 4 meses para prepararte. Seguro que lo clavas la audición.

Blaine: Eso espero.

Sam: Y ¿Has pensado que vas a cantar?

Blaine: No. Lo único que tengo claro es que voy a cantar una balada porque en abril estaré de 7 meses y apenas podré moverme con soltura en el escenario.

Sam: Claro. Tiene su lógica.

Blaine: ¿Te apetece jugar a algo?

Sam: Vale.

Mientras tanto Rachel decidió darle a una sopresa a Jesse y se fue al auditorio del instituto Carmel y allí se encontró a Jesse besando a otra chica. Entonces ella le miró sorprendida y se fue del auditorio llorando.

En la habitación de Blaine y Kurt Blaine y Sam seguían jugando cuando Sam paró el juego y le dijo a Blaine:

Sam: Blaine.

Blaine: Dime.

Sam: No se como decirte esto.

Blaine: Sam. Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que sea. Sabes que si quieres esto que me quieres decir puede quedar entre nosotros.

Sam: No hace falta que lo ocultes. Es solo que no sé como decírtelo.

Blaine: Sam, no me voy a enfadar contigo me digas lo que me digas. Vamos Sam te he contado que soy gay, que estoy embarazado y hasta el plan que tengo con Kurt para engañar a mis padres. ¿No confías en mí?

Sam: Sí.

Blaine: Pues si confías en mi dímelo que te prometo que no te voy a juzgar.

Sam: Vale, está bien. Creo que soy bisexual.

Continuará ...


	35. Scandals

En el capitulo anterior

Quinn contrató a Jacob para averiguar quien era el del anónimo. Santana y Brittany quedaron para cenar en el Breadstix para su primera cita como novias. Blaine abandonó el equipo de fútbol. Rachel quiso darle una sorpresa a Jesse y la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando le vio besándose con otra. Blaine parece que tiene decidido hacer la audición para Nyada y por último Sam le dijo a Blaine que cree que es bisexual.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Blaine y Sam continuaron hablando y Blaine se quedó sorprendido con la afirmación de Sam.

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices que eres bisexual? ¿Es que has besado a algún tio?

Sam: No.

Blaine: Vamos a ver si no lo has hecho habrás tenido ganas de hacerlo ¿no?

Sam: No.

Blaine: ¿Sabes lo que creo Sam?

Sam: Dime.

Blaine: Que como últimamente has visto que las tias te han rechazado pues has decidido automáticamente que te pueden gustar los tios pero amigo mío tu eres hetero.

Sam: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Blaine: Pues porque te conozco desde hace muchos años y eres el tio más hetero que conozco.

Sam: Yo también te conozco desde hace muchos años y pensaba que eras hetero y mírate ahora.

Blaine: Bueno, pero en mi caso yo besé a Kurt y me dí cuenta de que soy gay pero tu no lo has hecho.

Sam: Entonces según tú ¿debería de besar a un tio?

Blaine: Eso es ... mira podemos hacer una cosa. Podemos irnos Kurt, tu y yo a algún bar gay e intenta ligar con algún tio.

Sam: Vale. Entonces ¿Nos vamos a Scandals, por ejemplo?

Blaine: Vale. Voy a avisar a Kurt.

Y en eso entró Kurt.

Kurt: ¡Hola Sam! ¡Hola mi amor! (a Blaine)

Blaine y Sam: ¡Hola!

Blaine (a Kurt): Cariño, Sam y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos pensado que podíamos irnos al Scandals esta noche ¿Te apetece?

Kurt: Claro ... pero ¿sabes que no puedes beber, verdad?

Blaine: Ya, tranquilo que no beberé mi amor.

Kurt: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te apetece ir al Scandals concretamente?

Blaine: Sam piensa que es bisexual. Yo creo que no lo es así que nos vamos a ir a Scandals a que Sam ligue con algún tio para demostrar que el es hetero.

Kurt: Si te sirve de algo Sam, yo también creo que lo eres pero por mi perfecto.

Sam: Genial, pues ¿Nos vemos a las 11 en el Scandals?

Blaine y Kurt: Vale.

Sam: Ok, pues me voy.

Y entonces se fue.

Rachel llegó a su casa totalmente destrozada. Jesse le mandó un mensaje pero Rachel no quería contestarle después de lo que vio en el auditorio.

Santana y Brittany tuvieron la cita en Breadstix. Santana estaba algo nerviosa porque nunca había tenido una cita con una tia. Es curioso porque muchas veces Brittany y ella habían cenado en plan amigas pero ahora eran novias y eso lo estaba notando Brittany. En toda la cena ella intentó calmar los nervios de Santana.

Después de cenar llegaron las 11 y Blaine, Sam y Kurt fueron al Scandals. Scandals es el bar gay más popular de Lima. Entraron y se pusieron los 3 en la barra.

Sam: Y ¿Ahora que hago?

Kurt: Pues intenta ligar con algún tio.

Sam: Ya pero es que nunca le he entrado a ningún tio.

Blaine: ¿Te piensas que Kurt o yo lo hicimos antes?

Sam: Bueno pero ahora estáis juntos. No sé de que hablar.

Kurt: Pues podrías acercarte a un tio e invitarle a una copa y os ponéis hablar de cualquier cosa que veas que le gusta al otro tio por ejemplo.

Blaine: ... o puedes ir a la pista y empezar a bailar. Seguro que cualquier tio se fija en ti y empezará a hablar contigo.

Kurt: Blaine eso que has dicho no se si debería de gustarme.

Blaine: Cariño, reconoce que Sam está muy bueno.

Kurt: Osea que te acostarías con él.

Blaine: Cariño, estás muy celoso. Yo nunca me acostaría con Sam. No soy tan superficial. Puedo ver que un tio esté muy bueno pero eso no implica que me quiera acostar con él. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, mi amor.

Kurt: ¿Estás enamorado de mi?

Blaine: Claro que si, tonto.

Kurt: Yo también lo estoy. No quería decirlo por si te parecía que era algo pronto.

Y entonces empezaron a besarse y Sam les dijo.

Sam: Bueno chicos os dejo a solas. Voy a la pista a bailar.

Sam se fue a la pista y empezó a bailar mientras sonaba "Believe" de Cher y Blaine y Kurt siguieron hablando.

Kurt: ¿Tu crees que Sam va a besar algún tio?

Blaine: Creo que no.

Kurt: Me voy un momento al aseo.

Blaine: Vale, te espero aquí y luego bailamos un poco.

Kurt: Vale.

Y entonces se fue.

Blaine estaba mirando a Sam a ver que tal le iban cuando un chico se le acercó.

Sebastian: ¡Vaya! Ya veo porque el bar se llama Scandal. Eres escandalosamente sexy.

Blaine: Gracias pero también estoy escandalosamente cogido.

Sebastian: No veo a tu novio por aquí.

Blaine: Se ha ido al baño. Ahora vuelve.

Sebastian: Eso me dicen todos para no ligar conmigo.

Blaine: Lo siento que te digan eso pero en mi caso es cierto.

Sebastian: Ok. Pues me voy.

Blaine: ¡Espera!

Sebastian: Si tienes novio de verdad no quiero meterme en una relación.

Blaine: No es eso.

Sebastian: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Esto es un poco raro porque nunca lo he hecho, pero ¿Ves a mi amigo? ¿Ese rubio que está en la pista?

Sebastian: Sí.

Blaine: No está muy seguro de si es bisexual y está disponible. Lo digo por si te interesa ligar con él.

Sebastian: Tu amigo está muy bien. Voy a intentar ligar con él.

Pasaron unos minutos. Sebastian y Sam estaban bailando y Blaine lo observaba desde la barra cuando otro chico se le acercó.

Hunter: ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Blaine: Lo siento pero no bebo.

Hunter: Nunca te he visto antes por aquí.

Blaine: Es mi primera vez que vengo.

Hunter: ¿Te gusta el ambiente?

Blaine: Está bien.

Hunter: ¿Te apetece que salgamos fuera? Aquí hace mucha calor ¿No te parece?

Blaine: ... Gracias pero tengo novio.

Hunter: Me da igual que tengas novio. Si quieres puede ser un secreto entre nosotros ...

Blaine: No insistas. Tengo un novio y estoy muy enamorado de él.

Hunter: Pues el no lo está de ti o al menos eso parece porque si tu fueras mi novio no te quitaba el ojo.

Blaine: Ha salido unos minutos. Ahora vuelve.

Entonces Hunter intento besar a Blaine y éste le empujo y le dijo.

Blaine: ¡Oye! No insistas. ¡He dicho que no quiero nada contigo!

Entonces Sam y Sebastian se acercaron.

Sebastian: Hunter, vámonos.

Blaine: ¿Le conoces?

Sebastian: Por desgracia sí. Hasta luego.

Blaine y Sam: Hasta luego.

En eso Kurt al fin volvió del baño y vio a Hunter con Sebastian.

Sam (a Blaine): ¿Están bien?

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: ¿Es que que ha pasado?

Blaine: Un tipo ha intentado ligar conmigo y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Sam: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Blaine: Espera un momento. ¿Que tal con el otro tio?

Sam: Se llama Sebastian. Me ha caido muy bien.

Blaine: Pero no te sientes atraído por él ¿no?

Sam: Me temo que tenéis razón, soy hetero.

Kurt: Ves como te lo decíamos. Bueno ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Blaine: Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana tenemos clase.

Y entonces se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Kurt y Blaine llegaron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama y siguieron hablando.

Blaine: ¿Te das cuenta de que nos hemos dicho que estamos enamorados el uno del otro?

Kurt: Sí.

Blaine: Con Quinn nunca me había pasado eso.

Kurt: Bueno, es que Quinn no es tan sexy como yo ¿verdad?

Blaine (Riéndose): Cómo lo sabes bien.

Kurt: ¿Estás bien? Lo digo por lo de aquel tipo.

Blaine: Bueno, no me ha hecho nada así que no me preocupo por nada aunque ha habido algún segundo que estaba atento a ver si quería golpearme en la barriga.

Kurt: Creo que no deberíamos de volver al Scandals, al menos mientras estés embarazado.

Blaine: Tienes razón. ¡Buenas noches, mi amor!

Kurt: ¡Buenas noches, cariño!


	36. Malditas nauseas

En capítulos anteriores

Quinn contrató a Jacob para que averiguar quien era el anónimo. Santana y Brittany tuvieron su primera cita. Rachel pilló a Jesse besando a otra. Karofksy fue expulsado del instituto temporalmente. Sam pensó que era bisexual y Blaine y Kurt lo llevaron al Scandals. Allí Sam se dió cuenta que no lo era y por último Blaine y Kurt se dijeron mutuamente que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Y esto fue lo que paso en Klaine: Una historia de Amor

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto y se sorprendieron de que Karofsky había vuelto tras su expulsión y sorprendentemente tras pasar por su lado él no les dijo nada.

Kurt (a Blaine): ¿No te parece un poco raro que no nos haya dicho nada?

Blaine: La verdad, ni lo sé ni me importa. Con tal de que no se meta con nosotros.

Kurt: Es que lo he notado algo raro.

Blaine: Tal vez sepa que si se meta con nosotros va a ser expulsado para siempre y por eso no lo hace.

y entonces se encontraron con Sam.

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Hey Sam!

Sam: ¡Hola chicos!

Blaine: Sobre lo de anoche ...

Sam: Dime.

Blaine: Mejor no decimos nada ¿vale?

Sam: Bueno si quieres podemos decir que fuimos pero no intenté ligar.

Blaine: Perfecto.

Sam: Bueno, me voy que tengo que hablar con Beiste. ¡Hasta luego!

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Hasta luego!

Mientras tanto Quinn se aproximo a Jacob y le preguntó si había averiguado algo y entonces le dijo que cree que puede ser Becky y Quinn se quedó pensando porque pensaba que no podía ser.

Santana se acercó a Brittany y le agradeció por lo que hizo ayer en la cita que tuvieron.

Rachel se fue a la cafetería y sonó su móvil. Era otro mensaje de Jesse y entonces se aproximaron Mercedes y Tina y le preguntaron que quién era y entonces les contó lo del beso. Ambas le dijeron que tienen que hablar con él porque tiene que romper con él tarde o temprano para seguir adelante.

Entonces sonó el timbre y se fueron a clase de matemáticas. Blaine se encontraba algo cansado y con algo de nauseas. El Sr Ryerson se puso a explicar el temario y Blaine se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar más con las nauseas y le pidió permiso para irse. Él se lo concedió y se fue al aseo y allí estuvo vomitando. Cuando volvió parecía que estaba bien hasta que le entraron otra vez nauseas. Blaine le volvió a pedir permiso para salir pero Sandy no se lo permitió. El continúo con las clases y se puso a corregir los ejercicios y mandó a Blaine a la pizarra. Blaine no se encontraba bien pero de todas formas salió. Cuando se puso a escribir las respuestas en la pizarra le entraron ganas de vomitar y al no darle tiempo para ir al aseo vomitó en la papelera y automáticamente Sandy lo expulsó de clase y lo envió para que lo viera el Sr Figgins y Kurt lo miró preocupado.

Blaine se dirigió al despacho del Sr Figgins. El entró en clase y le explicó lo sucedido. En esos momentos entró Emma y cuando Figgins iba a castigarlo con varias tardes quedándose a limpiar el instituto después de clases Emma le pidió que no lo hiciera ya que Blaine no se encuentra bien y al final Blaine le tuvo que decir a Figgins que está embarazado y entonces le dejó sin castigo.

Terminó la clase del Sr Ryerson y Kurt se fue a buscar a Blaine y empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado con Figgins.

Kurt: ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

Blaine: Bien.

Kurt: ¿Qué te ha dicho Figgins?

Blaine: Por suerte nada ya que le he tenido que confesar lo que ya sabes (tocándose la barriga).

Kurt: Me parece muy injusto lo que hace Sandy.

Blaine: Ya, pero él es el profesor y si no le explico nada es normal que actúe como lo ha hecho.

Kurt: Bueno pero no es justo que tengas que decírselo. Deberías de poder decir a quién se lo dices y a quien no.

Blaine: Ya, pero por desgracia cariño no es algo que pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo. Creo que ha llegado la hora de decirlo a todo el mundo para que dejen de especular sobre lo que me pasa.

Kurt: Creo que deberíamos de esperar, al menos hasta que estés de 3 meses cuando el bebé esté a salvo de un aborto involuntario.

Blaine: Mi amor, eso es demasiado tiempo y ya has visto lo que ha pasado hoy. Si me vuelve a pasar, cosa que es probable no sabré que excusa decirle.

Kurt: Podemos hacer una cosa.

Blaine: Dime.

Kurt: Podemos esperar a que te vuelva a pasar y cuando lo haga entonces se lo contamos.

Blaine: Me parece bien.

Por otro lado Rachel iba a su taquilla cuando recibió otro mensaje de Jesse y entonces Rachel pensó en lo que le dijeron Mercedes y Tina y decidió contestarle al mensaje diciéndole que tenían que hablar al día siguiente.


	37. El secreto sale a la luz

En el capitulo anterior

Jacob le dijo a Quinn que Becky había sido expulsada pero ella no quería creerle. Rachel quedó con Jesse para decirle que sabe que besó a otra. Blaine tuvo que decirle a Figgins lo de su embarazo.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt fueron a la biblioteca para buscar posibles canciones para cantar en Nyada. Entonces vieron a Karofksy.

Kurt (a Blaine): Karofksy se acerca.

Blaine: Tú dejalo. Si no nos hace nada nosotros no le diremos nada.

Entonces Karofsky se acercó a ellos y les saludó.

Karofksy: ¡Hola chicos!

Kurt (asustado): ¿Qu qu que quieres?

Karofksy: Tranquilo Kurt no pienso haceros nada.

Blaine: El problema es que no te creemos.

Karofksy: En serio chicos. He cambiado mucho.

Kurt: Perdona que desconfíe de ti pero precisamente no te has portado bien con nosotros.

Karofksy: Lo sé y quería pediros perdón.

Blaine: Bueno, si realmente dices que has cambiado te perdonamos.

Kurt: ... Vale te perdono.

Karofsky: Gracias chicos. Me voy. Os dejo con lo que estabais haciendo.

Y se fue sin más.

Blaine: ¡Guaou! Quien iba a decir que nos fuera a pedir perdón.

Kurt: Yo no termino de fiarme. Seguro que oculta algo.

Blaine: Tranquilo cariño. Estaremos atentos por si acaso. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué te parece si canto "Teenage Dream" en versión acústica para mi audición a Nyada? La canción me encanta y aparte con la excusa de que estaré tocando el piano no tendré que bailar.

Kurt: Me parece genial pero podemos seguir mirando.

Blaine: Ok.

Por su parte Quinn no se creía que Becky fuera la del anónimo así que decidió saltarse la 1º clase para ir a casa de Becky. Allí ella le confesó que si que era la del anónimo y las razones por las que lo hizo y cuando Quinn salió de casa de Becky se dio cuenta del mal que hizo en el pasado e iba a intentar ser mejor persona.

Transcurrió el día con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora con Sandy. Blaine empezó a tener nauseas y en seguida miró a Kurt como diciéndole que tenía nauseas y que podía pasar lo del día anterior. La clase seguía su curso y Blaine tenía muchas nauseas hasta que no pudo más y se fue al aseo sin decirle nada al Sr Ryerson. Cuando volvió del aseo el Sr Ryerson le dijo que lo iba a mandar al director porque estaba drogado. Blaine intentó salir del paso diciéndole que le había sentado mal la comida pero el Sr Ryerson no se lo creyó y le dijó que se fuera de clase. Entonces cuando Blaine se iba a marchar Kurt se levantó de su silla y le dijo al Sr Ryerson que si expulsaba a Blaine él se iría de clase y el Sr Ryerson no le puso ningún impedimento. A continuación Sam se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Kurt. Luego se levantaron Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Quinn y al ver el Sr Ryerson que se marchaba la mitad de la clase decidió no expulsar a Blaine. Entonces continuaron con las clases. Sandy mandó a corregir unos ejercicios. Mientras Santana y Rachel los estaban corrigiendo Kurt y Blaine se pusieron a hablar en voz baja para que no los oyera Sandy.

Blaine: Gracias por ayudarme.

Kurt: ¡Bromeas! Eres mi novio. Por ti hago lo que sea.

Blaine: Pero aún así te has arriesgado. Por cierto ...

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Voy a decirlo al finalizar la clase. No puedo seguir así.

Kurt: Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que no lo hagas.

Blaine: Es lo mejor para todos.

Kurt: Está bien.

Terminó la clase del Sr Ryerson y entonces Blaine se dirigió a donde estaban la pizarra.

Blaine: ¿Podeis esperar un momento?

Sr Ryerson: La clase ha terminado, Sr Anderson. Váyase a la siguiente clase.

Blaine: Es un segundo.

Sr. Ryerson: Está bien.

Blaine: Chicos. Sólo quería deciros que gracias por haberme defendido delante del Sr Ryerson. Lo cierto es que quiero deciros una cosa porque no quiero que empecéis a especular así que lo voy a a decir. El caso es que últimamente he estado raro. La razón por la que he vomitado hoy es la misma que la de ayer. El caso es que ... Kurt y yo vamos a ser papás. Estoy embarazado. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto por sus amigos. La más sorprendida fue Quinn.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo besó. Después Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Finn y Quinn le felicitaron por haber sido valiente al decirlo. Quinn entonces le dijo a Blaine que le apoyaba en lo que necesitara y que podían volver a ser amigos.

Llegó la hora del recreo y Rachel se fue a ver a Jesse. Rachel le dijo que le vio besándose con otra y Jesse le intentó explicar que eso fue para explicar una coreografía pero Rachel no se lo creyó y decidió romper con él y volvió al MKinley.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Kurt estaban en la cafetería cuando Karofsky se acercó para felicitarles por la paternidad. Entonces Karfosky les confesó a Blaine y a Kurt que cuando fue expulsado del MKinley se dio cuenta de que era violento con los gays porque en el fondo él también lo era y simplemente odiaba serlo pero que ahora ha cambiado.


	38. La 1º ecografía

En capitulos anteriores

Quinn descubrió que Becky era la del anónimo y decidió ser mejor persona. Santana y Brittany habían comenzado a salir. Rachel rompió con Jesse porque le puso los cuernos. Blaine y Kurt les dijeron a los padres de Blaine que pensaban casarse y ellos les dijeron a todos sus compañeros que estaban embarazados.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Habían pasado 9 semanas desde que Blaine les dijo a todos sus compañeros que estaba embarazado. La mayoría se lo había tomado bien aunque había otras personas que no tanto. Por suerte casi siempre Sam o Finn salían al paso para ayudarles por si se metían con ellos. Un día Blaine y Kurt se levantaron de su cama como un día cualquiera salvo que hoy estaban algo nerviosos. Y es que hoy Blaine iba a tener su primera ecográfica y aparte podría saber el sexo del bebé.

Blaine: Cariño ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Kurt: Por supuesto. El día de la 1º ecografía.

Blaine: Hay una cosa que no hemos hablado y es que hoy podrían decirnos el sexo del bebé. ¿Te da igual saberlo?

Kurt: Yo creo que es mejor saberlo aunque sea niño o niña lo querré igual.

Blaine: Vamos Kurt puedes ser sincero ¿Qué quieres que sea? ¿niño o niña?

Kurt: La verdad es que ... me gustaría que fuera niño pero si es una niña la querré igual.

Blaine: Yo creo que tengo un niño. No me preguntes por qué pero tengo esa sensación.

Kurt: Ahora se sobreentiende que el bebé está a salvo de un posible aborto involuntario, ¿no?

Blaine: Sí. Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo les vamos a decir a mis padres que no nos pensamos casar? Lo digo porque no aguanto que venga a nuestra habitación y me empiece a marear con cosas para la boda.

Kurt: Creo que lo mejor sería una vez enseñada la ecografía.

Blaine: Está bien, esperaremos un poco más.

Entonces Blaine y Kurt cogieron el coche y se fueron al hospital para hacerse la ecografía.

En el Mkinley Brittany le dijo a Santana que aunque está muy bien con ella cree que deberían de avanzar más en su relación ya que todavía no se han acostado juntas.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron al hospital y fueron a la sala donde hacían la 1º ecografía. Allí se encontraron con Bree.

Bree: ¿Cómo estás Blaine? Hace mucho que no te veo.

Blaine: Según el día. Hay días que tengo muchas nauseas.

Bree: Bueno eso es normal en el embarazo. ¿Has tenido antojos?

Blaine: Lo cierto es que no.

Bree: Ya tendrás. Así que Kurt prepárate - le dijo en broma.

Kurt: Ok.

Bree: Bien Blaine. Túmbate en la camilla y ahora te pongo el gel.

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces Blaine se quitó la camisa y Bree le puso el gel.

Bree: Bueno todo está bien. ¿Veis ese punto?

Kurt: Perdona que pregunte pero ¿Qué punto?

Blaine: Si, cariño, el punto este (señalándolo).

Bree: Ese punto es vuestro bebé. ¿ Sabéis que podéis saber el sexo del bebé?

Blaine: Sí.

Bree: ¿Lo queréis saber?

Blaine y Kurt (a la vez): Sí.

Bree: Bien, pues estáis esperando ... un niño.

Blaine: Ves cariño, te lo dije, que era un niño.

Entonces los 2 se besaron.

Bree: De todas formas cuando estés de 16 semanas lo sabrás con seguridad.

Kurt: Doctora ¿Puede darnos una copia de la ecografía?

Bree: Por supuesto.

Entonces la imprimió.

Blaine: Bree ¿de verdad que no hay nada para las nauseas?

Bree: Puedes tomarte galletas saladas y caramelos de jengibre.

Blaine: Ok.

Bree: Pues nos vemos dentro de 8 semanas.

Blaine. Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

Kurt: ¡Hasta luego!

Bree: ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fueron a su casa.

Allí Blaine y Kurt les explicaron todo a Finn, Carole y Burt. Los 3 se pusieron muy contentos.

Finn: Así que ¿es un niño?

Blaine: La doctora dice que dentro de 8 semanas lo sabrá con certeza pero ella ha dicho que va a ser un niño.

Burt: Ahora os toca pensar nombres de chicos ¿Habéis pensado alguno?

Blaine: Todavía no.

Carole: Todavía es muy pronto Burt para que piensen en eso.

Burt: Ya, pero podrían pensar en alguno.

Blaine: Bueno chicos me voy a la cama que estoy muy cansado. Kurt ¿Puedes traerme chocolate?

Kurt: ¿Ahora?

Blaine: Sí (riéndose). Creo que es un antojo que tengo.

Kurt: Vale, ahora lo busco.

Entonces los 2 subieron a la habitación.

Blaine: ¿Sabes? No me apetece decirles a mis padres lo de que no nos vamos a casar. En cuanto se lo digamos van a dejar de hablarme y nuestro hijo no va a conocer a sus abuelos y será una lástima.

Kurt: Ya cariño pero no podemos permitir que nos obliguen a hacer lo que ellos quieran.

Blaine: Si tienes razón pero es una lástima.


	39. Los padres de Blaine conocen la verdad

En capitulos anteriores

Quinn descubrió que Becky era la del anónimo y decidió ser mejor persona. Santana y Brittany habían comenzado a salir. Rachel rompió con Jesse porque le puso los cuernos. Blaine y Kurt descubrieron que van a tener un niño.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Blaine llamó a sus padres para quedar a comer para decirles lo del sexo del bebé. Cuando colgó el teléfono Blaine le comentó a Kurt que deberían de decirles a sus padres que no piensan casarse y Kurt accedió.

En el instituto Quinn notó algo raro a Sam y le preguntó qué le pasaba y éste le dijo que nada y Sam se fue dejando a Quinn preocupada.

Santana y Brittany estaban en las prácticas de las Cheerios y Santana le dijo a Brittany que esta noche iba a estar sola en su casa y la invitó a cenar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para Blaine y Kurt. Terminaron las clases y fuera del instituto les estaban esperando los padres de Blaine y los llevaron a su casa. Entraron a su casa y pusieron la mesa y entonces empezaron a hablar.

Elaine: Hijo nos has tenido todo el camino sin decirnos nada del bebé. ¿Está todo bien?

Blaine: Sí, mama. El bebé está bien. Mira aquí tengo la foto de la ecografía.

Y entonces le dio la foto.

Elaine: ¡Qué pequeño que es! Mira, James.

James: Que recuerdo me trae ver esto. Me acuerdo cuando tuvimos a Cooper y a ti, Blaine.

Blaine: Jejeje. Bueno hay más cosas.

Elaine: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kurt: La doctora nos ha dicho que es bastante probable que el bebé sea niño.

James: ¿Tan pronto pueden saberlo?

Elaine: Bueno puede ser pero puede cambiar.

Blaine: La doctora nos dijo que en la semana 20 se sabrá con seguridad el sexo del bebé.

Elaine: Así es.

Continuaron comiendo y Blaine miraba a Kurt. No sabía como introducir el tema. Elaine se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo y entonces les preguntó:

Elaine: ¿Va todo bien?

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Elaine: Porque no paráis de miraros.

(Kurt no sabía como salir del paso sin decirles la verdad así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió)

Kurt: Eso es ... que nos queremos mucho y estoy atento a Blaine.

Elaine: Podéis decirme lo que queráis pero aquí estoy notando algo raro.

(Entonces a Blaine se le ocurrió un plan para que fuera creíble lo que estaba pensando)

Blaine: Va todo bien. Si me disculpas voy al aseo que tengo nauseas.

James: ¡Ves, Elaine! El niño sólo tiene nauseas y Kurt como su futuro marido se preocupa por él.

y Blaine se fue al aseo para fingir las nauseas.

Elaine: Está bien. Hablando de la boda. He pensado que podíais la boda la podeís celebrar en la iglesia Garden City Christian Union.

Kurt: Bueno eso lo hablaremos Blaine y yo.

Elaine: Es la iglesia a la que vamos James y yo y al sacerdote le hace mucha ilusión casaros.

Kurt: Pero aún así tendré que hablarlo con Blaine.

Elaine: El banquete lo haríamos en Breadstix porque se que os gusta mucho ese sitio. Lo que teneis que decirme es cuando os pensáis casar porque estas cosas hay que decirlas con tiempo. Y el embarazo de Blaine no se podrá disimular dentro de poco ...

Entonces Blaine volvió del aseo y dijo ..

Blaine (enfadado y gritando): ¡Ya estamos con hacer cosas para que os dejen de criticar!

Elaine: Hijo. Mira te voy perdonar que me grites porque serán las hormonas pero haz el favor de controlarlas.

Blaine (continúa enfafadado y gritando): Dejaré de hacerlo cuando dejes de hacer las cosas para que no os critiquen. ¿Sabeis lo que os digo? Que la boda se cancela. ¡Haber que dicen ahora vuestros amigos! Kurt, vámonos de aquí. No soporto estar aquí más.

Elaine: ¿PERDONA? ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE SE CANCELA LA BODA? La boda sigue adelante y punto.

Blaine: No vas a obligarme a casarme. Mirad, si hasta ahora os hemos estado siguiendo la corriente es porque no quería sufrir un aborto involuntario por vuestra culpa pero ahora que el bebé está a salvo vamos a dejar de fingir.

Elaine: Pero, ¿los padres de Kurt no estaban de acuerdo en que os casarais?

Kurt: Eso fue todo un montaje para que Blaine se fuera a vivir conmigo. ¿No te das cuenta de que Blaine no puede vivir así si le controláis tanto?

Elaine: Pues ... ya puedes ir volviendo a casa. Somos tus padres y tienes la obligación de vivir aquí con nosotros.

Blaine: Sólo sería hasta la mayoría de edad o hasta que me emancipe. Yo creo que si le decimos al juez que me estaís obligando a casarme cuando no quiero le va a hacer mucha gracia y más teniendo en cuenta que no es la 1º vez que lo intentáis hacer.

Elaine: ... Somos tus padres Blaine. ¿De verdad te piensas que hacemos esto para perjudicarte?

Blaine: Oh, ya lo veo que sí. Solo lo hacéis por vosotros y por el que diran y ahora si me disculpas me voy a ir porque no es bueno que me ponga tan nervioso para tu futuro nieto. ¡Vámonos Kurt!

Kurt: Vale. Lo siento señores Anderson.

Y entonces se fueron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kurt y Elaine y James continuaron hablando.

Elaine: ¿Lo que dice Blaine es cierto?

James: Me temo que sí.

Elaine: Tienes que pensar en alguna cosa para que no nos quiten la custodia de Blaine. Ellos se tienen que casar sí o sí.

James: Intentaré buscar algo.

Blaine y Kurt llegaron a su casa y les comentaron a Burt, Carole y Finn lo sucedido.

Burt: Y ¿ahora que vais a hacer?

Blaine: Tenemos que ganar tiempo. En Marzo cumplo la mayoría de edad y no podrían obligarme a nada.

Carole: Hay que llamar a un abogado para ver nuestras opciones. No podemos permitir que te hagan esto Blaine.

Kurt: Lo bueno es que no pueden obligarme a mi a que me casen con Blaine porque vosotros os oponéis a la boda.

Blaine: Bueno, pero estoy más que seguro que harán algún plan para que me vuelva a mi casa y ... yo cariño tendría que hacerle caso porque si discutimos así podría pasarle algo al bebé y eso no quiero que pase.

Kurt: Ni yo tampoco.

Blaine: Y en cuanto al tema del abogado. Ya podemos buscar uno bueno porque mi padre no ha perdido ningún caso en toda su carrera y mira que lleva años ejerciendo de abogado.

Burt: Blaine, no te preocupes. Buscaremos al mejor que podamos.

Y entonces Blaine y Kurt subieron a su habitación.

Blaine (llorando): Tengo miedo, Kurt.

Kurt: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Blaine: ¿Y si me separan de ti?

Kurt: Yo siempre te voy a seguir. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida?

Blaine: Te quiero con toda mi alma, Kurt.

Kurt: Y yo a tí.

Blaine: En serio, es que no se que haría sin ti.

Kurt: Por suerte no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Y entonces se abrazaron.


	40. Burt contrata a un abogado

En capitulos anteriores

Quinn notó raro a Sam pese a que este le dijo que estaba bien. Santana invitó a Brittany a su casa. Blaine y Kurt le dijeron a los padres de Blaine que no pensaban casarse y Elaine se emperró en que se casaran. Rachel rompió con Jesse porque le puso los cuernos.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y Blaine no tenía hambre del disgusto que se llevó con sus padres y Kurt intentaba animarle.

Kurt: Blaine, tienes que comer algo.

Blaine: No tengo hambre.

Kurt: Pero cariño aunque no tengas hambre tienes que comer por el bebé. No dejes que lo de tus padres te afecte.

Blaine: Bajaré pero no comeré mucho.

Kurt: Ok.

Entonces bajaron a la cocina. Allí había un hombre trajeado esperando.

Blaine: ¡Buenas! ¿Tenemos un invitado para cenar?

Burt: Blaine, este es mi abogado Jimmy. Le he hablado de lo que te pasa. Viene a asesorarnos un poco.

Blaine: Ok.

Jimmy: Según Burt me ha contado tus padres quieren obligarte a casarte con Kurt y tu no quieres y además quieres emanciparte ¿no?

Blaine: Así es.

Jimmy: Pues bien. Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que no pueden obligarte a casarte con Kurt porque a pesar de seas menor de edad los jueces escuchan a un chico de 17 años.

Blaine: Ya, pero es que ellos quieren que vaya a vivir a mi casa y allí seguirían intentando convencerme para que lo hiciera.

Jimmy: Veamos ... pues en ese caso yo puedo decir al juez algo para demostrar que vivir con tus padres no es bueno como por ejemplo posible estrés y peligro para el embarazo.

Blaine: Pero hay un problema ¿También le ha contado Burt que mi padre nunca ha perdido un caso?

Jimmy: Eso no tiene nada que ver. No te desilusiones. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que te está obligando a casarte con Kurt?

Blaine: Por desgracia no. Lo único es que a mi hermano le intentó hacer lo mismo hace 2 años.

Jimmy: ¿Tu hermano estaría dispuesto a testificar en contra?

Blaine: Claro.

Jimmy: Yo creo que con el informe del médico y con el testimonio de tu hermano y los Hummel tendrías bastante. Créeme si tu padre es listo no intentará obligarte a vivir con ellos.

Burt: ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer aparte de nuestro testimonio?

Jimmy: Bueno ... técnicamente no.

Burt: ¿Qué quieres decir con técnicamente?

Jimmy: Habría una cosa que nos garantizaría la victoria que sería una confesión por parte de los padres de Blaine pero eso es imposible.

Blaine: ¿Y si lo intentamos?

Kurt: Eso es muy arriesgado, no voy a permitir que intentes hacerlo.

Blaine: Yo no, cariño pero ¿y si le pedimos a Emma que vaya a ver a mi madre? Mi padre es muy listo y a lo mejor a mi madre se la puede engañar.

Jimmy: Blaine no hace falta que lo hagas.

Blaine: Está bien. No lo intentaremos pero si la cosa pinta mal lo haremos.

Jimmy: Bien. Pues me voy. Llamadme si teneis alguna novedad.

Burt: Lo haremos.

Jimmy: ¡Hasta luego!

Todos: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces se fue y Blaine le pregunto a Burt.

Blaine: No es por nada pero ¿este abogado es bueno?

Burt: Sí. Saco muy buena nota en la universidad y ha ganado bastantes casos.

Y entonces Carole sacó la cena y empezaron a cenar.

Mientras tanto Brittany llegó a casa de Santana. Allí empezaron a cenar. Santana estaba algo nerviosa porque nunca se había acostado con una mujer y esta noche iba a hacerlo con la que era su mejor amiga y ahora novia. Brittany la notó algo tensa y ella intentó calmarla para que todo fuera perfecto. Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la habitación de Santana. Allí Brittany empezó a besarla y la tumbó a la cama. Santana se puso muy nerviosa de nuevo y Brittany consiguió calmarla y al final acabaron haciéndolo.

Por su parte Rachel estaba en su habitación cuando Mercedes y Tina entraron. Allí intentaron animar a Rachel tras lo sucedido con Jesse y allí les comentó que por ahora solo iba a concentrarse en su carrera e iba a poner todas sus fuerzas para la audición de Nyada.

Por otro lado Quinn empezó a seguir a Sam porque lo notó raro en el instituto. Lo más sorprendente fue que Sam no se dirigió a su casa de siempre. Quinn continuó siguiendo a Sam sin que este se diera cuenta y lo vio meterse en un motel y entonces pensó que había quedado con alguna chica y se fue a su casa.

En casa de los Hummel todos terminaron de cenar y Blaine y Kurt se subieron a su cuarto. Allí continuaron hablando sobre el tema de sus padres.

Blaine: Kurt.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Tengo miedo de que mis padres me obliguen a vivir con ellos.

Kurt: Cariño, Jimmy nos ha dicho que no pueden hacerte nada.

Blaine; Yo por si acaso intentaría demostrar que ellos quieren obligarme a casarme contigo.

Kurt: ... El abogado nos ha dicho que no hace falta.

Blaine: Ya, pero así me siento más seguro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Blaine ...

Elaine: ¿Has mirado algo legal para obligar a Blaine a vivir con nosotros?

James: Cariño, de momento no.

Elaine: Pues ... tenemos que mirar algo para hacer que vuelva.

James: ... ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Elaine: ... Creo que tengo la solución.


	41. Malas noticias

En capitulos anteriores

Brittany y Santana hicieron el amor por primera vez. Quinn siguió a Sam y descubrió que fue a un hotel. Burt contrató a un abogado para que Blaine no tenga que volver a vivir con sus padres y Rachel decidió centrarse en su carrera musical. A Elaine se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Blaine vuelva a casa.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Pasó el fin de semana. Blaine estuvo algo nervioso porque temía que en cualquier momento sus padres fueran a obligarle a volver con ellos y Kurt intentaba tranquilzarlo.

Al lunes fueron al instituto y Emma les dijo que pasaran ambos.

Blaine: ¿Ocurre algo Emma?

Emma: Veréis, es que no es fácil deciros esto.

Kurt: ¿De qué se trata Emma?

Emma: Figgins me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que ... el padre de de Blaine ha anulado el cheque para pagar las cuotas.

Blaine: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces tengo que irme del instituto?

Emma: Todavía no. Tienes pagado hasta este mes pero me temo que si en esta semana no pagas las cuotas vas a tener que dejar el instituto lamentándolo mucho?

Blaine: ¿Sólo una semana me dais de tiempo?

Emma: Lo siento mucho Blaine pero por desgracia es así.

Kurt: Vamos a ver. Aquí tiene que haber un error. ¿No se sobreentiende que los padres están obligados a escolarizar a sus hijos?

Emma: Sí, pero sólo hasta los 16 años. Lo he estado mirando y no hay ninguna excepción.

Blaine: ¿No hay ninguna ayuda tipo beca o algo parecido?

Emma: Las becas las dimos todas al principio de curso. Lo único que se me ocurre es que Blaine encuentre trabajo y se pague la matrícula.

Blaine: ¿Cuánto habría que pagar?

Emma: 10.000 dólares.

Blaine: Eso es demasiado dinero aunque me contrataran en algún cosa que es improbable es mucho dinero.

Kurt: ¿Y sí les pido dinero a mis padres?

Blaine: No es por nada Kurt pero no quiero deberles más a tus padres. Me dejan vivir en tu casa y eso ya es mucho como para pedirles 10.000 dólares.

Kurt: Bueno, podría contratarte en el taller como administrativo. Estarías sentado y no tendrías que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Yo en los veranos siempre le he ayudado y no entiendo mucho de coches.

Blaine: Bueno, si no hay más remedio.

Emma: Yo, de verdad que lo siento chicos. Si hubiera alguna forma de ayudaros lo haría encantada.

Blaine: Ahora que lo dices la hay.

(enseguida Kurt se percato de lo que iba a hacer)

Kurt: Blaine, dijimos de no hacerlo.

Blaine: Ya pero no contábamos con que mis padres jueguen de esta manera tan sucia prohibiéndome ir al instituto.

Emma: ¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

Blaine: Mis padres quieren que me case con Kurt y como no queremos hacerlo pues han dejado de pagar las cuotas para que vuelva a mi casa y así convencerme de que me case con Kurt.

Emma: ¿Qué me estás diciendo? y lo más importante ¿Cómo exactamente podría ayudaros?

Blaine: El abogado nos ha dicho que para asegurarnos mi emancipación necesitaríamos una confesión de ellos en la que digan que me están obligando a casarme con Kurt.

Emma: Y ¿ Queréis que yo se la consiga?

Blaine: Se me acaba de ocurrir que podrías hablar con mi madre para que firmara un papel para certificar que no van a pagar las cuotas o algo así y entonces sacar el tema y grabar la conversación.

Emma: Está bien, os ayudaré.

Blaine: Muchas gracias Emma. Esta tarde hablaré con el abogado y se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Emma: Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Hasta luego!

Mientras tanto Quinn vio a Sam con la misma ropa que llevaba el otro día y pensó que a Sam le pasaba algo y le preguntó y Sam de nuevo le negó que le pasara nada. Quinn siguió insistiéndole diciéndole que se había dado cuenta de que lleva la misma ropa que el otro día y Sam le echó una excusa diciendo que la lavó y se ha secado pero Quinn no se creyó esa mentira.

Blaine y Kurt estaban en la cafetería y Kurt no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvieron con Emma.

Kurt: Sigo diciendo que no tenías que haber metido a Emma en esto.

Blaine: Yo no quiero meterla tampoco pero es que ellos están jugando sucio y nosotros siempre estamos defendiéndonos. Lo siento mi amor pero estoy harto de esperar a que ellos nos ataquen de una manera u otra. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de atacar sin que se den cuenta y quiero aprovecharla. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

Kurt: Visto así, tienes razón. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Blaine: Eso espero.

Terminaron las clases y Quinn siguió a Sam como el otro día y de nuevo le vio meterse en el mismo motel y entonces pensó que a sus padres le habían echado del trabajo y por eso vive ahí pero de momento decidió no hablar con él.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine volvieron a su casa. Allí Carole había preparado la comida y cuando estaban a punto de comer Blaine les contó a Finn, a Burt y a Carole las últimas novedades sobre lo de sus padres.

Burt: Pero ¿pueden de verdad hacer eso?

Kurt: Aparentemente sí. Sólo podemos pagarlo por nuestra cuenta o sino Blaine tendrá que dejar de ir al instituto.

Burt: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para reunir el dinero?

Blaine: 1 semana.

Burt: Ahora voy a hablar con el abogado y le voy a poner al corriente de todo.

Kurt: Hay más ...

Carole: ¿Qué han hecho más?

Blaine: Hemos sido nosotros. Le hemos dicho a Emma que hable con mi madre para conseguir la confesión que diga que me obligan a casarme con Kurt.

Burt: Jimmy ya os dijo que no hicierais eso.

Blaine: Burt, lo sé pero estoy harto de defenderme. Quiero que sepan que nosotros también sabemos atacar.

Finn: Blaine tiene razón Burt.

Burt: ¿Cuándo va a hablar Emma con tu madre Blaine?

Blaine: Le he dicho a Emma que hablaríamos con Jimmy primero y ya la avisaríamos.

Burt: Bien. Esta tarde le llamaré y ya mañana que Jimmy hable con Emma.

* * *

Nota de autor:

No se cómo está el tema de la obligación de los padres a escolarizar a sus hijos. Simplemente he puesto esa edad para que pueda seguir con esa trama.


	42. Milagro navideño

En capitulos anteriores

Quinn pensaba que los padres de Sam habían sido despedidos y por eso vivían en el hotel. Los padres de Blaine decidieron no pagarle a Blaine las cuotas del instituto y Blaine y Kurt le pidieron a Emma que grabara una confesión de Elaine diciendo que obligaba a Blaine a casarse con Kurt. Sam le dijo a Kurt y a Blaine que era bisexual pero después de una noche en Scandals decidió que no lo era.

Y esto es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Han pasado unos días y la Navidad llegó a casa de los Hummel. Kurt estaba bastante triste porque no habían conseguido el dinero para pagar la matrícula y a la semana siguiente Blaine tendría que dejar el Mkinley.

Blaine: ¡Hey! No estés triste Kurt.

Kurt: ¿Por qué estás así?

Blaine: Porque mis padres pueden hacer lo que quieran pero siempre estaremos juntos.

Kurt: Te quiero mi amor pero ¿No te da rabia?

Blaine: No te voy a negar que sí pero procuro pensar en lo positivo. Creo que este año deberíamos de pensar en lo que tenemos y no en lo que podríamos tener.

Kurt: No te entiendo mi amor.

Blaine: Pues desde que estoy viviendo contigo me he dado cuenta de que solo me importa estar contigo. Lo demás me da igual. Por eso te he preparado este regalo. Ábrelo.

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: ¡Ah! Es una sorpresa.

Entonces Blaine le dio una caja.

Blaine: Lo siento cariño quería regalarte algo mejor pero me hubiera sentido culpable pidiéndole dinero a tus padres para comprarte algo.

Kurt: Da igual cariño. Lo importante es el detalle ... un momento. ¿No será un anillo? Si es un anillo de compromiso acepto encantado aunque no entiendo porque lo haces pero acepto de igual forma.

Blaine: Tú sólo abre la caja.

Y entonces abrió la caja y vio un anillo de promesa hecho de envoltorios de goma de mascar, wrigles y juicy fruits.

Blaine: Es un anillo de promesa.

Kurt: ¡Wrigles, mis favoritos! ¿Eso es un corbatín?

y Blaine asintió.

Kurt: Pero ¿Qué me estás prometiendo?

Blaine: Amarte siempre. Defenderte aunque sepa que no tienes razón. Sorprenderte. Que siempre responderé a tus llamadas sin importar lo que estás haciendo. Hacerte galletas 2 veces al año y besarte ... donde y cuando quieras. Pero sobretodo recordarte lo perfecto que eres para mí.

Kurt: ¡Me encanta mi amor! ¡Feliz Navidad! Es nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Blaine: La primera de muchas.

Y entonces se abrazaron.

Kurt: Te quiero Blaine.

Blaine: Y yo a ti Kurt.

Quinn decidió que tenía que hablar con Sam tras haberle visto varios días en el motel. Entonces se fue a hablar con él y le dijo que sabía que vivía en el motel y que si quería podría ayudarle dejándole vivir a su familia en la casa de invitados. Sam le dijo que no son pobres. Simplemente la casera de su piso había vendido el piso donde vivían y que ahora están viviendo en el motel en lo que encuentran piso. Quinn se disculpó por haber pensado mal y Sam aceptó sus disculpas.

Terminaron las clases y cuando Blaine y Kurt iban a irse a su casa Emma les paró.

Emma: ¡Chicos, esperad!

Blaine: ¡Hola Emma! ¿Qué ocurre?

Emma: Pues tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Emma: Esperad un momento.

Entonces se sacó el móvil y le dio a reproducir un archivo.

Emma: Oídlo bien.

Entonces le dio al play y estuvieron escuchando una conversación entre Emma y Elaine. En esa conversación Elaine confesaba que ella y su marido habían decidido dejar de pagar los estudios a Blaine por no querer casarse con Kurt.

Emma: ¿Qué os parece? No os lo he dicho antes porque quería asegurarme de que Elaine no me viera como os lo cuento.

Blaine: ... Muchas gracias Emma (llorando de alegría). Con esto puedo emanciparme aunque no servirá para que me pague los estudios pero al menos no tendré que volver con ellos.

Kurt: Muchas gracias Emma. No sabemos cómo agradecértelo.

Emma: Es lo menos que podía hacer. Lo que me sabe mal es no poder hacer nada para que te quedes Blaine.

Blaine: No pasa nada. ¡Feliz Navidad Emma!

Kurt: ¡Feliz Navidad Emma!

Emma: ¡Feliz Navidad chicos!

Y entonces se fueron a casa de Kurt. Allí le comentaron la noticia a Burt, Carole y Finn. Los 3 celebraron la noticia y se pusieron a comer.

Pasaron las horas y cuando se acercaba la hora de cenar Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le dijo.

Blaine: ¿Qué me has comprado mi amor?

Kurt: ¡Ah! Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás.

Blaine: No puedes hacerme esto. Soy "la madre" de tu hijo. Tienes que decírmelo.

Kurt: Tranquilo que ahora te lo doy. De todas formas no está aquí así que no busques que no lo encontrarás.

Entonces sonó el timbre y Blaine salió a abrir y para sorpresa suya era Cooper.

Blaine: ¡Cooper! ¡Feliz navidad hermanito!

Cooper: ¡Feliz navidad Blainey!

Blaine: Pensaba que estabas rodando la serie de Ladrón de Guante Blanco.

Cooper: Bueno es que hemos terminado el rodaje con antes de lo previsto y nos han dado las vacaciones antes.

Entonces se pusieron a cenar. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo Kurt le pidió a Blaine que cantaran "Baby It´s cold oustide" y Blaine aceptó y Finn puso el cd.

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been... (Been hoping that you'd drop in) ...so very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)  
The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how... (Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your hair looks well)  
I ought to say no, no, no, Sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
But Baby it's cold outside

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been... (How lucky that you'd drop in) ...so nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)  
My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)  
I've gotta get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
But Baby it's cold outside!

Cuando terminaron de cantar el dúo Cooper se acercó a Blaine y empezó a hablar con él.

Cooper: Blaine. Kurt me ha dicho lo que te están haciendo papá y mamá. Por eso he venido antes porque no voy a permitir que ellos te hagan esto ... por eso voy a ir a ver a Figgins para pagarte las cuotas del instituto.

Blaine: ¿Qué dices Coop! Eso es mucho dinero.

Cooper: Considerarlo como mi regalo de Navidad.

Blaine: No se que decir Coop. Muchas gracias. Yo no te he podido comprar nada ...

Cooper: No importa Blainey. Sé en la situación que te encuentras. En cuanto a lo del dinero tengo dinero ahorrado así que no te preocupes.

Entonces tocaron la puerta. Era Sam.

Sam: ¡Feliz Navidad chicos! Siento no haber venido antes pero es que estaba acostando a mis hermanos.

Finn: ¡Feliz Navidad Sam! No te preocupes. Sólo te has perdido un dúo entre Blaine y Kurt.

Sam: Antes que se me olvide. Blaine, Kurt me pidió que te diera ésto.

(Entonces Sam se lo dio a Blaine. Se trataba de una pajarita en la que en el lado izquierdo ponía Blaine y en el derecho ponía Kurt)

Blaine (a Kurt): ¡Me encanta mi amor!

Kurt: Se que te encantan las pajaritas por eso te lo compré.

Pasaron las horas y Blaine empezaba a notarse cansado. Sam había estado bebiendo bastante por lo que Cooper se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa. Blaine y Kurt se subieron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama.

Blaine: Cariño.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Gracias por hacerme pasar la mejor Navidad de todas.

Kurt: De nada. Por ti haría lo que fuera con tal de verte feliz.

Blaine: ¡Buenas noches Kurt!

Kurt: ¡Buenas noches Blaine!

Al día siguiente Sam se levantó y no sabía donde se encontraba ni lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tan solo sabía que estaba desnudo. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a Cooper totalmente desnudo. Entonces pensó que lo habían hecho así que lo despertó. Cuando Cooper se levantó le confirmó lo que había pasado. Se habían acostado. Sam seguía sin creérselo y entonces Cooper lo besó y empezó a recordar lo que pasó. Después de salir de casa de Kurt Cooper decidió llevarlo a su habitación de hotel para que los padres de Sam no le riñeran y al final acabaron haciéndolo. Entonces Sam le dijo a Cooper que aunque le guste que no podía volver a pasar porque es el hermano de su mejor amigo y Cooper estuvo de acuerdo porque además él está viviendo en Los Ángeles y no podrían tener una relación a distancia. La cuestión era cómo se lo iban a decir a Blaine.


	43. Sam le confiesa a Blaine su lío con Coop

En capítulos anteriores

Emma consiguió una confesión de Elaine admitiendo que Elaine obligaba a Blaine a casarse con Kurt. Cooper decidió pagarle a Blaine las cuotas del instituto y Sam se acostó con Cooper.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Pasaron unos días desde nochebuena. Sam estaba algo confuso porque cuando estuvo con Sebastian no quería acostarse con él y eso le que caía bien y sin embargo con Cooper sí y eso que lo veía como un hermano.

Blaine aprovechaba estos días para pasar más tiempo con Cooper ya que después del día de Reyes se tendría que ir a Los Ángeles para seguir grabando "Ladrón de guante blanco". En todos estos días Cooper no le dijo a Blaine que se acostó con Sam y el propio Sam tampoco lo hizo.

El día 27 Blaine y Kurt se levantaron como un día normal y entonces Kurt se fue a ver a Jimmy y llamó a Sam para que se quedara con Blaine ya que Cooper iba a acompañar a Kurt para ver al abogado , Carole, Burt se iban a trabajar y Finn iba a echarle una mano a Burt.

Cooper y Kurt se fueron al abogado y antes de irse tocó Sam a la puerta. Le abrió y Cooper y cuando se vieron Kurt se dio cuenta de que había tensión entre ellos pero no le echó sal.

Sam: ¡Hey! ¿Blaine está en su cuarto?

Kurt: Sí. Bueno Sam. Cooper y yo nos vamos. Ya sabes que si se acercan Elaine o James nos llamas que enseguida estamos aquí.

Sam: Ok.

Entonces se fueron. Sam subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Blaine. Quería que el le ayudara a solucionar sus problemas pero no quería decirle lo de Cooper y entonces tocó la puerta.

Sam: ¿Se puede?

Blaine: Pasa.

Sam: ¡Hey bro! ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Blaine: Bien. Parece que ya no tengo nauseas. Toco madera. ¿Y tú qué? El otro día te cogiste una buena.

Sam: Ya te digo. Al día siguiente me costó recordar lo que pasó el día anterior.

Blaine: ¿No te dijeron nada tus padres?

Entonces Sam se quedó pensando. Sabía que sus padres tenían que haberle dicho algo pero podría averiguar que le ha mentido pero por otro lado no podía decirle a Blaine que se acostó con Cooper así que le mintió.

Sam: ... En realidad no dormí en casa.

Blaine: ¿Es que ligaste con alguna chica picarón? y luego no me dices nada.

Sam: No, no ligue con nadie. Cooper me llevó al hotel donde se quedaba y dormimos juntos.

Blaine: Menos mal que mi hermano te pudo ayudar porque tus padres te hubieran echado una realca.

Sam estaba algo incómodo por haberle mentido a Blaine así que finalmente decidió contarle la verdad.

Sam: Ya. Hablando de eso. Hay una cosa que no te he dicho.

Blaine: ¿De qué se trata?

Sam: Cuando Cooper me llevó a su habitación dormimos juntos pero ... digamos que hicimos algo más que dormir no se si me explico.

Blaine: ... ¿Lo has hecho con mi hermano?

Sam: ... Sí. Blaine antes de que me digas nada quiero decirte que no fue algo que planeamos. Simplemente pasó.

Blaine: ... Tranquilo. Mi hermano ya es bastante mayorcito para saber con quien se acuesta y yo ... pues no soy quien para juzgar.

Sam: Tranquilo. Si no va a volver a pasar. Tu hermano y yo lo pasamos bien pero no vamos a salir ni nada por el estilo.

Blaine: Osea ¿Te gustó? Mejor no me respondas.

Sam: Sí pero estoy algo confuso ¿por qué no pude hacerlo con Sebastian? lo digo porque el me cayó bien.

Blaine: A lo mejor tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para hacerlo o simplemente no te gustó Sebastian y punto. Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué Cooper no me ha dicho nada.

Sam: Pues porque fue un polvo de una noche y supongo que no quería decirte que se acostó con tu mejor amigo.

Blaine: Bueno tal vez lo entiendo pero no pasa nada por decírmelo.

Sam: Un momento, ¿no te sorprende que tu hermano se acueste conmigo? quiero decir ¿con un tio?

Blaine: La verdad es que no. Me refiero a lo de acostarse con un tio. Cuando se fue a Los Ángeles me comentó que ya lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto Cooper y Kurt llegaron al despacho de Jimmy.

Kurt: ¿Se puede?

Jimmy: Claro, pasa.

Entonces entraron Cooper y Kurt.

Jimmy: ¡Hola Kurt! Perdona ¿Tu eres? (refiriéndose a Cooper)

Cooper: Soy Cooper. El hermano de Blaine.

Jimmy: Encantado. Por cierto Kurt ¿Para que habéis venido?

Kurt: Emma nos ha dado la grabación donde Elaine confiesa todo.

Jimmy: ¡Eso es perfecto! Con esto puedo ir a visitar a los padres de Blaine para que dejen de molestarlo.

Cooper: Si no te importa me gustaría hacer una declaración jurada diciendo lo que me hicieron mis padres a mí y lo que le están haciendo a mi hermano. He tenido que pagarle las cuotas del instituto a Blaine para seguir en el instituto.

Jimmy: Bien. Pues te voy a preparar un formulario. Lo rellenamos y me lo entregas.

Cooper: Me gustaría hacerlo cuánto antes ya que después de Reyes me tengo que ir a Los Ángeles.

Jimmy: Vale te lo doy ahora y me lo das rellenado cuando quieras.

Entonces le dio el formulario y se lo entregó a Jimmy y volvieron a casa.

Cuando volvieron Blaine y Sam estaban esperándolo y entonces Sam se fue para su casa. Kurt aprovechó que Cooper estaba con ellos para empezar a hacer la comida.

Mientras Kurt la preparaba Cooper y Blaine empezaron a hablar.

Blaine: ¿No tienes que decirme nada Coop?

Cooper: ¿A que te refieres Blainey?

Blaine: Vamos, hermano lo sabes de sobra.

Entonces Cooper pensó que Sam se lo había dicho.

Cooper: ¿Te lo ha contado Sam?

Blaine: Sí y que sepas que me parece bien.

Cooper: ¿Sam te ha dicho que sólo ha sido un simple polvo?

Blaine: Sí pero me preocupa Sam.

Cooper: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Sam ha sufrido mucho últimamente. Mercedes le dejó plantado porque según ella fue un amor de verano y Brittany ... bueno Sam dejó a Brittany porque a Brittany le gustaba Santana.

Cooper: Pues aquella noche no parecía haber sufrido ...

Blaine: De todas formas quiero que hables con él. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Cooper: Si eso te feliz lo haré.


	44. Jimmy visita a los padres de Blaine

En capitulos anteriores

Sam y Cooper se acostaron. Cooper y Kurt entregaron a Jimmy la confesión de Elaine.

Y eso es lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Al día siguiente Cooper se pasó por casa de Sam. Por suerte para Sam sus padres se habían ido con sus hermanos. Allí Cooper y Sam comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que pasó en el hotel y Cooper le preguntó a Sam si estaba de acuerdo en que sólo pasó aquella vez y Sam le dijo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Blaine se despertó de la cama y Kurt le trajo el desayuno a la cama y empezaron a hablar.

Blaine: Cariño me mimas demasiado.

Kurt: Todo lo que hago es poco. Tu debes de pasarlo peor.

Blaine: La verdad es que últimamente me encuentro mejor por lo menos en cuanto al tema de las nauseas que es lo que más me molestaba.

Kurt: Me alegro de que no te pase nada.

Blaine: Cariño ayer se me olvidó comentarte una cosa.

Kurt: ¿Qué ocurre?

Blaine: No es sobre mí. Es sobre Cooper.

Kurt: ¿De qué se trata? ¿Se va a quedar a vivir a Lima?

Blaine: Ya me gustaría a mi pero no. El caso es que ayer Cooper me dijo que después de que se fueran él y Sam en nochebuena acabó acostándose con Sam.

Kurt: ¿En serio? Osea que Sam tenía razón.

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Ahora Sam va a ser tu cuñado jejejeje.

Blaine: No. Tanto Cooper como Sam me han dicho que fue un polvo de una noche.

Kurt: Bueno. Si ellos lo han decidido pues me parece bien.

Blaine: El problema es que creo que para Sam no ha sido un solo polvo.

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?¿Te lo ha dicho?

Blaine: No, pero tengo la intuición de que no lo ha sido.

Kurt: Si Sam te ha dicho que no es que no.

Blaine: Ya, pero no me fío. Por eso le he dicho a Cooper que hable con Sam, para que lo aclaren todo.

En la habitación de Sam él y Cooper seguían con el tema y Cooper le hizo prometer que no lo dice por decir. Una vez lo hizo Sam le preguntó si no veía raro que se acostaran ya que él era prácticamente como de la familia y Cooper le dijó que está muy bueno. Entonces Sam empezó a mirar a Cooper con lujuria y Cooper le correspondió con la misma mirada y empezaron a besarse hasta que acabaron haciéndolo.

Mientras tanto Jimmy se acercó a la casa de los Anderson. Allí estaban Elaine y James. Allí Jimmy les dijo que era el abogado de Blaine y que no va a permitir que sigan haciéndole daño a Blaine. James se pensaba que iba de broma y entonces Jimmy se sacó un pen con la grabación de Elaine admitiendo que quería obligar a Blaine a casarse con Kurt y entonces se fue.

Cuando se fue James miró a Elaine con cara de preocupación ya que con esa prueba no pueden conseguir su objetivo.

En la habitación de Kurt y Blaine Blaine terminó de desayunar y Kurt se llevó las cosas para fregarlas. Cuando Kurt se bajó Blaine vio que en la mochila de Kurt había un papel que sobresalía y se dio cuenta de que era un formulario para entrar en . Kurt terminó de fregar y subió a la habtiación y él y Blaine continuaron hablando.

Blaine: Así que estás rellenando el formulario para entrar en .

Kurt: Sí.

Blaine: Veo que todavía está en blanco ...

Kurt: Es que no sé muy bien que poner.

Blaine: Cariño ... pues podrías comentar alguna pasarela que haya sido importante para Vogue o algo así. Yo no entiendo de moda sino te ayudaría.

Kurt: Lo sé. Oye cambiando de tema. ¿Has buscado más canciones para Nyada?

Blaine: Yo creo que debería de cantar "Teenage Dream" porque es la que mejor me sé y la más acorde.

Kurt: He leído que la mismísima Carmen Tibadaux va a ser la que decida quien entra o no en Nyada.

Blaine: ¿Quién es Carmen?

Kurt: Es una antigua alumna de Nyada. Es muy buena pero también puede ser muy cruel.

Blaine: Tendré que esforzarme mucho por lo que me dices ..

En la habitación de Sam. Cooper y él se vistieron después de hacerlo y de nuevo prometieron que no iba a volver a ocurrir.


	45. Cooper se va

En capitulos anteriores

Sam y Cooper volvieron a acostarse y Rachel quería concentrarse en su carrera musical.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegó la noche del día 7 de enero. Cooper se iba a marchar al día siguiente por la mañana y tanto Blaine como Sam no querían que éste se fuera. Cooper se fue a cenar con los Hummel. Allí Blaine intentó que Cooper se quedara.

Blaine: ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir mañana?

Cooper: A las 9 de la mañana.

Blaine: ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

Cooper: Lo siento Blainey. De todas formas si las cosas fueran distintas me podría intentar quedar pero veo que aquí te cuidan muy bien.

Blaine: Osea que no lo quieres intentar.

Cooper: Sé que estás bien. Aparte te prometo que te voy a llamar casi todos los días cuando termine de grabar mis escenas.

Blaine: ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer que cambies de opinión?

Cooper: No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que me siento.

Blaine: Está bien. Tenía que intentarlo.

Cooper: Kurt, Burt, Carole y Finn. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano. Ahora me tengo que ir para prepararme las maletas. Cuidad bien de Blaine.

Entonces Cooper abrazo a toda la familia y a Blaine y se fue para el hotel donde estaba hospedado. Cooper se puso a poner toda sus cosas en la maleta y cuando terminó de hacerlo alguien tocó la puerta. Cooper abrió la puerta pensando que era Blaine y resulto ser Sam. Sam comenzó a besar a Cooper y aunque no quería Sam le prometió que solo era para despedirse ya que mañana se iba a ir a Los Ángeles y Cooper accedió y siguieron besándose hasta que empezaron a quitarse la ropa y acabaron haciéndolo. Mientras lo estaban haciendo Sam pensó que tras hacerlo Cooper cambiaría de opinión pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente Cooper llevó a Sam al instituto y se dirigió al aeropuerto para coger el avión para irse a Los Ángeles.

Kurt, Finn y Blaine fueron al instituto. Blaine estaba algo triste porque no iba a volver a ver a Cooper hasta la graduación. Entonces se les acercó Rachel.

Rachel: ¡Hola chicos! Blaine ¿Te encuentras bien?

Blaine: ¡Hola! La verdad es que no. Mi hermano se ha ido a Los Ángeles y no vuelve hasta la graduación.

Rachel: Lo siento mucho Blaine.

Blaine: Uhm ¿Querías algo?

Rachel: ¿Yo? Nada.

Blaine: Vamos, Rachel te conozco bastante y se quieres algo. Dime.

Rachel: ... Está bien. Van a hacer un musical de Grease. Había pensado en que podríamos participar para tener más posibilidades para entrar en Nyada.

Blaine: Rachel no te ofendas pero estando embarazado no puedo hacer muchas coreografías.

Rachel: Ya pero es que el único que conozco que sería capaz de hacer de Danny eres tú.

Blaine: Rachel no prejuzgues a la gente. A lo mejor hay alguien que te sorprende.

Rachel: Blaine a ver si lo entiendes. Yo voy a ser Sandy porque no tengo competencia ya que Mercedes va a por el papel de Rizzo.

Blaine: Sabes que Rizzo vende más que Sandy, ¿verdad?

Rachel: Ya pero uno de mis sueños es interpretar a Sandy aparte de por supuesto Funny Brice. Y si voy a interpretar a Sandy necesito un Danny que tenga tanto talento como yo. No puedo arriesgarme a que se presente cualquiera.

Blaine: Lo siento Rachel pero no. Tendrás que buscar a Danny en otro sitio.

Entonces Rachel se fue enfadada.

Más tarde cuando era la hora del recreo Blaine, Kurt y Finn se sentaron para comer y siguieron hablando del musical de Grease.

Kurt: (a Blaine) Ahora en serio cariño ¿Por qué no quieres ser Danny? Y no me digas que es por la coreografía.

Blaine: ... porque no quiero ser el protagonista. Estoy embarazado. La obra se estrena en marzo y el embarazo se me notará demasiado. Creo que pegaría más del papel de Rizzo que el de Danny.

Finn: Blaine tu tienes mucho talento. No puedes ser Rizzo.

Blaine: Es que me estoy viendo los titulares. "Chico gay embarazado protagonizando Grease" y lo siento pero no quiero. ¿Sabes una cosa Finn? Tu si que podrías ser Danny. Cantas muy bien y darías el perfil para el personaje de Danny.

Finn: Pero bailo fatal.

Blaine: Seguro que Rachel te enseña.

Kurt: (a Blaine) Vale cariño pero Rachel tiene razón. Estar en Grease haría que tuvieras más oportunidades de entrar en Nyada.

Blaine: Ya pero no voy a hacerlo.

Kurt: ... ¿Por qué no audicionas para el papel de Teen Angel? Tu eres un ángel cariño. Seguro que lo bordas. Además no tienes que hacer coreografías complejas y al no ser protagonista no tendrás el protagonismo de Danny.

Blaine: Está bien lo probaré.

Kurt: Finn, si Blaine lo intenta deberías de intentar ser Danny. Lo único malo que te pueden decir es que no.

Finn: Está bien.


	46. Auidiciones

En capitulos anteriores

Blaine le dijo a Jimmy que quería emanciparse. Se acerca el musical en el instituto y Rachel quiere ser Sandy. Finn va a audicionar para ser Danny y Blaine aunque no quería al final va a audicionar para Teen Angel. Sam se acostó con Cooper pero ambos no querían tener una relación.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Pasó unos días y llegó el día de las audiciones. Los jueces que iban a determinar quien tenía cada papel eran Will, Beiste y Emma. La 1º en entrar fue Rachel.

Rachel: Buenos días. Soy Rachel Berry y quiero interpretar el papel de Sandy.

Will: Muy bien Rachel.

Rachel: Allá voy ...

Look at me,  
There has to be something more than what they see  
Wholesome and pure,  
Oh so scared and unsure, a pawn then,  
Sandra Dee Sandy,  
You must start anew,  
Don't you know what you must do  
Hold your head high,  
Take a deep breath and sigh  
Goodbye to Sandra Dee

Will: Muy bien Rachel. Luego pondremos en el tablón de anuncios quien tiene cada papel.

Rachel: Muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Sam se acercó a Blaine.

Sam: ¡Hey!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Sam: ¿Te ha llamado Cooper?

Blaine: Sí. Me estuvo dando consejo para el musical de Grease.

Sam: ¿No te ha dicho nada de mí?

Blaine: No. Sam ¿Estás colado por mi hermano?

Sam: No. Solo lo hicimos un par de veces y ya está.

Blaine: Sam. Si me has preguntado por él es porque te gusta.

Sam: Físicamente sí pero que no quiero salir con él en plan novios.

Blaine: Si tu lo dices ...

Sam: Precisamente te quería comentar que quiero salir con ... Quinn.

Blaine: ¿Te gusta Quinn?

Sam: Sí.

Blaine: Pues ves a por ella.

Sam: Ok.

En el auditorio continuaban las audiciones. Está vez fue Santana la que entró.

Santana: Soy Santana Lopez y quiero el papel de Sandy.

Emma: Muy bien Santana. Demuéstranos lo que sabes hacer.

Santana:

**Santana:**  
Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed till i'm legally wed,  
I can't! I'm Sandra Dee! Watch it, hey I'm Doris Day  
I was not brought up that way.  
Won't come across, even  
Rock Hudson lost

**Santana con Quinn, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes:**  
His heart to Doris Day.

**Santana (****Quinn, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes**):  
I dont drink (no!)  
Or swear (oh!)  
I dont rat my hair (ew!)  
I get ill from one cigarette (cough, cough, cough)  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky drawers!  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?

**Santana:**  
As for you Troy Donahue  
I know what you wanna do,  
You've got your crust I'm no object of lust.

**Santana con ****Quinn, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes**:  
I'm just plain Sandra Dee.

**Santana:**  
Elvis! Elvis let me be!  
Keep that pelvis far from me!  
Just keep your cool,  
Now your starting to drool.  
Hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee.

Emma: Muy bien Santana. En el tablón pondremos los papeles. ... Esto Quinn, Brittany y Tina. Vosotras no os habéis apuntado al musical. Si queréis podéis optar a papeles secundarios.

Quinn: Por mí vale.

Brittany: Ok.

Tina: Vale.

Emma: Muy bien. Mercedes te veo luego.

Mercedes: Vale.

Emma: Muy bien. Siguientes.

Entonces entraron Puck y Finn con el equipo de quarterback.

Puck: Soy Puck y vengo a por el papel de Putzie

Finn: Y yo soy Finn y vengo a por el papel de Danny

Beiste: Muy bien chicos. El resto de jugadores ¿No quereis participar?

Finn: No quieren. Solo vienen a acompañarnos en el número.

Beiste: Muy bien.

**Finn:** Why this car is automatic

It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)  
We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah

**Puck:** Keep talking whoa keep talking

**Finn:** A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah

**Puck:** I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money

**Finn:** With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that  
In Grease Lightning

**Equipo de fútbol:** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Finn:** Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

**Equpo de fútbol:** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Finn:** Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial

**Equipo de fútbol:** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Finn con Equpo de fútbol:** You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning

**Equpoi de fútbol:** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Finn:** We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins  
oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon  
Grease lightning

**Finn:** Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

**Equipo de fútbol:** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Finn:** Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

**Equipo de fútbol:** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Finn (Equipo de fútbol):** You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning

**Equpo de fútbol:** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Finn:** Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

**Equipo de fútbol:** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Finn:** Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial

**Finn (Equpo de fútbol):** You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning

**Equipo de fútbol:** Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning

**Finn:** Yeah!

Beiste: ¡Guau! Eso ha estado muy bien. Luego pondremos si os hemos cogido.

Will: ¡Siguiente!

Entonces entró Blaine.

Blaine: Soy Blaine Anderson y quiero interpretar el papel de Teen Angel.

Emma: ¡Buena suerte Blaine!

Blaine: Gracias.

Blaine:

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry,  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Will: ¡Vaya Blaine! Pensaba que ibas a cantar otra canción ya que esa es de Sandy.

Blaine: Es que esa es la que mejor me sé.

Will: ... Blaine ¿Por qué no quieres interpretar el papel de Danny?

Blaine: Mírame. Estoy embarazado y apenas puedo hacer coreografías. No quiero ser el centro de atención.

Will: Está bien.

Emma: Con el siguiente acabamos ya.

Sam: Buenas Soy Sam y vengo por el papel de Kenickie.

Mercedes: Yo soy Mercedes y vengo a por el papel de Rizzo.

Sam: Para nuestra actuación nos van ayudar.

Kurt: Yo voy a ayudarles pero no quiero participar en el musical.

Emma: Ok.

**San:**  
Summer loving had me a blast

**Mercedes:**  
Summer loving happened so fast

**Sam:**  
I met a girl crazy for me

**Mercedes:**  
Met a boy cute as can be

**Sam y Mercedes:**  
Summer days drifting away  
To, oh, oh, the summer nights

**Todos:**  
Well-a well-a well-a, huh

**Chicos:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Blaine:**  
Did you get very far?

**Chicas:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Quinn:**  
Like does he have a car?

**Sam:**  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

**Mercedes:**  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

**Sam:**  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

**Mercedes:**  
He showed off, splashing around

**Sam y Mercedes:**  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

**Todos:**  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

**Chicas:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Tina:**  
Was it love at first sight?

**Chicos:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Puck:**  
Did she put up a fight?

**Todos:**  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

**Sam:**  
Took her bowling in the arcade

**Mercedes:**  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

**Sam:**  
We made out under the dock

**Mercedes:**  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

**Sam y Mercedes:**  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

**Todos:**  
Well-a well-a well-a huh

**Chicos:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Finn:**  
But you don't gotta brag

**Chicas:**  
Tell me more, tell me more

**Kurt:**  
Cause he sounds like a drag

**Todos:**  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, Yeah!

**Mercedes:**  
He got friendly, holding my hand

**Sam:**  
While she got friendly down in the sand

**Mercedes:**  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

**Sam:**  
Well, she was good you know what I mean

**Sam y Mercedes:**  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights

**Chicas:**  
Tell me more, tell me more,

**Santana:**  
How much dough did he spend?

**Chicas:**  
Tell me more, tell me more,

**Blaine:**  
Could she get me a friend?

**Sam:**  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

**Mercedes:**  
So I told him we'd still be friends

**Sam:**  
Then we made our true love vow

**Mercedes:**  
Wonder what he is doing now

**Sam y Mercedes:**  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights (Tell me more, tell me more!)

Beiste: Muy bien chicos. Al final del día pondremos los resultados de las audiciones. Muchas gracias por presentaros.

Blaine y Kurt se acercaron a su taquilla cuando Jimmy se acercó a ellos.

Jimmy: ¡Hola!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Kurt: ¡Hola!

Jimmy: Solo quería deciros que he presentado los papeles para que Blaine esté emancipado. En un principio no creo que haya problemas porque en 2 meses cumples los 18 y aparte le he aportado las pruebas de lo que intentan hacerte tus padres y por supuesto el informe diciendo que estás embarazado y lo perjudicial que sería que vivieras con tus padres.

Blaine: Gracias.

Jimmy: De nada.

Entonces Jimmy se fue y Blaine y Kurt siguieron hablando.

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije el otro día que creo que Sam quiere que él y mi hermano sean novios?

Kurt: Sí.

Blaine: Pues ahora te lo confirmo porque Sam me ha preguntado por él.

Kurt. Pero, ¿Te lo ha dicho tal cuál me lo estás diciendo?

Blaine: No. El me ha preguntado por Cooper y cuando le he dicho que en el fondo quiere que sean novios él me ha dicho que quiere salir con Quinn pero ha sido claramente una excusa.

Kurt: Tenemos que ayudarle a superar a tu hermano porque tu hermano no va a volver hasta que nos graduemos, eso suponiendo que tu hermano quiera estar con Sam.

Blaine: Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto Sam se acercó a Quinn y le pidió salir y ella aceptó. Él seguía queriendo estar con Cooper pero al no estar quería olvidarse de él y como le gustaba Quinn pensó que con ella podría olvidarle.

Llegó el final del día y salió Will con una hoja en la que ponía los papeles que habían obtenido los alumnos para el musical de Grease.

Rachel va a ser Sandy

Mercedes va a ser Rizzo

Finn va a ser Danny

Blaine va a ser Teen Angel

Tina va a ser Jan

Brittany va ser Cha-Cha

Santana va a ser Patty Symcox

Sam va a ser Kenickie

Puck va a ser Putzie

Quinn va a ser Frenchy

Todos salieron contentos con la decisión que había tomado Will salvo Santana que directamente se fue al despacho de Will y se quejó.

Santana: ¿En serio Sr Schuester? ¿Patty Symcox? ¿Quíen coño es Patty Symcox?

Will: Lo siento Santana pero Rachel te ha superado en tu audición al papel de Sandy. Si te he dado el papel de Patty es porque del resto de personajes era el que mejor te pegaba. Entonces ¿Quieres hacer el papel de Patty?

Santana: ¡Qué remedio! Lo haré aunque sea solo por estar cerca de Brittany.

Entonces entró Kurt y le dijo a Will.

Kurt: Señor Schuester ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Will: ¿De qué se trata?

Kurt: Me gustaría llevar el tema del atrezo del musical de Grease. Si quiero entrar en me podría venir bien.

Will: Está bien Kurt.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Cuando pongo todos en Summer Nights serían los miembros de New Directions pero en mi fic no hay Glee Club por lo que no existe New Directions.


	47. Un mes después

En capítulos anteriores:

Sam quiere olvidar a Cooper y le pidió salir a Quinn. Jimmy presentó los papeles de emancipación y por último salieron los papeles para el musical de Grease.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que publicaron la lista. A Rachel no le gustó la idea de que tuviera que trabajar con Finn sobretodo porque Finn no sabe bailar muy bien. Al principio Rachel se ponía muy nerviosa pero por suerte Finn logró mejorar. Blaine se sentía cómodo haciendo el papel de Teen Angel sobretodo porque Kurt estaba a su lado y era el encargado del vestuario.

Hoy tocaba ensayo general ya que al día siguiente iban a estrenar la obra. Sam estaba algo raro y Blaine se dio cuenta y se acercó a él.

Blaine: Sam ¿Estás bien?

Sam: Si, supongo que estoy así por los nervios de mañana.

Blaine: Uff. Yo también lo estoy. Espero que salga todo bien.

Sam: Yo también. Voy a por mi ropa. Ahora vuelvo.

Blaine: Ok.

Y entonces Sam se fue y Blaine se quedó preocupado y pensó que si estaba así era por Quinn así que decidió hablar con ella.

Blaine: Así que ... estás con Sam.

Quinn: Sí, ¿Estás celoso? Es broma.

Blaine: No. Me parece bien.

Quinn: La verdad es que Sam me trata bien. No digo que tu no lo hicieras.

Blaine: Bien. Entonces ¿Vas bien con Sam?

Quinn: Sí. Lo cierto es que me lo estoy tomando con calma. Quiero ir despacio porque no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño así que no vamos muy en serio y de momento nos va bien.

Blaine: ... Ok.

Quinn: ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

Blaine: Nada.

Quinn: Te conozco y se que me estás mintiendo. Sam me oculta algo ¿verdad?

Blaine: ... No.

Quinn: Blaine no me mientas por favor ¿Es que aún no ha olvidado a Brittany?

Blaine: No es eso. Es que creo que no está listo para tener novia.

Quinn: Bueno, yo creo que tampoco. Por eso no vamos en serio.

Entonces Sam volvió con la ropa puesta y continuaron con el ensayo.

Tras el ensayo Blaine y Kurt volvieron a su casa. Entonces Blaine habló con Kurt de la conversación que tuvo con Sam y Quinn.

Blaine: Creo que Sam está enamorado de mi hermano.

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Pues por lo que Quinn me ha dicho todavía no se han acostado y hace 1 mes que están saliendo.

Kurt: ¿Y? Tal vez quieran ir despacio.

Blaine: Bueno. Cuando Quinn salía conmigo créeme que intentó acostarse conmigo.

Kurt: Vale. Tú no quisiste acostarte con Quinn durante meses y conmigo te acostaste a los 2 días de empezar a salir.

Blaine: Ya pero eso era porque soy gay y no me quería acostar con Quinn. En cambio Sam es bisexual supuestamente y Quinn es hetero así que no deberían de tener problemas como los tuvimos Quinn y yo.

Kurt: En cualquier caso mi amor eso es problema de Sam y Quinn y si no te piden consejo no te marees la cabeza. Sólo concéntrate en la actuación de mañana.

Blaine: Vale. Lo haré.

Kurt: Oye. ¿No te ha vuelto a llamar Jimmy?

Blaine: ¡Qué va! Me dijo que el juicio va lento. A este paso cuando quieran hacer el juicio ya tengo los 18 años.

Entonces entro Finn enfadado.

Finn: ¡Menos mal que mañana acaba esta pesadilla! Trabajar con Rachel es muy agotador.

Blaine: Menos mal que rechace ser Danny.

Kurt: Finn es que Rachel quiere que todo salga perfecto.

Finn: Ya, pues acabo reventado.

Blaine: Finn, piensa que Rachel lo hace para entrar en Nyada. Se está jugando su futuro profesional.

Finn: Ya, pero tu también vas a hacer la audición para Nyada y no estás como ella.

Blaine: Bueno porque mi papel es secundario y básicamente dependo de mi mismo. En cambio Rachel y tú sois los protagonistas.

Finn: Bueno, por suerte se acabará mañana. Me voy a duchar.

Blaine: Ok.

Entonces Finn se fue de la habitación.

Kurt: La verdad es que Finn tiene razón. Me hubiera enfadado mucho con Rachel si te hubiera tocado el papel de Danny.

Blaine: Por suerte no vas a tener que hacerlo.

En eso que tocan a la puerta. Se trataba de Jimmy.

Jimmy: ¡Buenas noches!

Blaine: ¡Buenas noches!

Jimmy: Siento venir tan tarde pero he estado muy liado.

Blaine: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Entonces Kurt desde su habitación dijo

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

Blaine: Es Jimmy.

Jimmy: Bueno pues como te iba diciendo el juez ha puesto una fecha para dictaminar si te emancipan o no.

Blaine: Bien. Y ¿Para cuándo sería?

Jimmy: El juez me ha dicho que la semana que viene tenemos la citación. No quiere alargarlo mucho.

Blaine: ¿Eso es bueno?

Jimmy: A mi me ha dado a entender que lo tenemos casi ganado pero hay que hacer el juicio.

Blaine: Ok.

Kurt: Muchas gracias por avisarnos.

Jimmy: Para eso estoy. Bueno en fin. Me voy que mi mujer me espera para cenar. ¡Hasta luego!

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Jimmy se fue de la casa.

Blaine: Hoy me voy a dormir contento. Primero el ensayo ha ido bien pese que a Finn se queje y ahora la citación para la emancipación.

Kurt: Espero a que así sea. Deberíamos de acostarnos pronto para estar preparado para el musical.

Blaine: Ok pero primero me apetece cenar una pizza.

Kurt: Vale voy a calentarla.

Kurt se fue a por la pizza y en eso volvieron Carole y Burt de trabajar. Rápidamente Blaine les contó lo que le dijo Jimmy. Después se estuvo comiendo la pizza con Kurt y más tarde se fueron a dormir temprano tal y como Kurt le dijo. Mañana era un día importante.


	48. Grease

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto. Blaine estaba algo nervioso por la representación de Grease. Sabía que iba a gente de Nyada para observarles a él y a Rachel. Lo que peor llevaba Blaine era el hecho de que le iban a notar que está embarazado pero decidió no darle más importancia.

Entraron todos los alumnos que participaban y Will les dio unos últimos consejos antes de salir a actuar.

Empezó el musical y todo el mundo aplaudió. Se encendieron las luces que apuntaban a donde estaba Blaine vestido con la ropa que le había hecho Kurt y empezó a cantar Beuauty School Drop Out.

**Blaine:**  
Your story sad to tell  
A teenage ne'er do well  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block  
Your future's so unclear now  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade in on your smile

**Chicas:**  
La la la la la la la la

**Blaine:**  
Beauty school dropout  
No graduation day for you  
Beauty school dropout  
Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo  
Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean  
your clothes up  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose  
up

Baby get moving (**Chicas:** Baby get moving)  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you proving? (**Chicas:** What are you proving?)  
You've got the dream but not the drive

**Blaine con las chicas:**  
If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool  
Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!

**Chicas:**  
La la la la la la la la

**Blaine:**  
Beauty school dropout (**Chicas:** Beauty school dropout)  
Hanging around the corner store  
Beauty school dropout (**Chicas:** Beauty school dropout)  
It's about time you knew the score

**Blaine con las chicas:**  
Well they couldn't teach you anything  
You think you're such a looker  
But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!

**Blaine:**  
Baby don't sweat it (**Chicas:** Don't sweat it)  
You're not cut out to hold a job  
Better forget it (**Chicas:** Forget it)  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?

**Blaine con las chicas:**  
Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the  
world is cruel  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!

**Blaine:**  
Baby don't blow it  
Don't put my good advice to shame  
Baby you know it  
Even Dear Abby'd say the same!

**Blaine con las chicas:**  
Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta  
fly!

**Blaine:**  
Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!

Beauty school dropout (**Chicas:** Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (**Chicas:** Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (**Chicas:** Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school

Y todo el mundo aplaudió y Blaine vio como alguien apuntaba anotaciones.

Entonces salieron del escenario todos y entró Mercedes y empezó a cantar There are worst things I could do

**Mercedes:** There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy  
And no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do.

(Entonces sale una imagen de Elaine con James y ella sigue cantando There are worst things I could do)

**Elaine:** I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do

**Mercedes:** I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right  
Take cold showers every day

(Blaine estaba mirando durante toda la canción y de repente empezó a pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando por culpa de sus padres y en su mente siguió cantando la canción)

**Blaine:** And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true

**Elaine:** I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy

**Blaine:** I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry

**Mercedes:** A fact I'll bet you never knew.

**Mercedes y Elaine:** But to cry in front of you

**Mercedes, Elaine y Blaine:** That's the worse thing I could do.

Tras la actuación de Mercedes la gente empezó a aplaudir. Entonces entraron el resto del reparto y comenzaron a cantar You´re the one that I want

**Finn:**

I got chills. They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

**Rachel: (El resto del reparto menos Finn)**

You better shape up,

'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!)

You better shape up; you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

**Finn: (Rachel)**

Nothin' left, Nothin' left for (**Rachel:**Ooo) Me to do

**Rachel y Finn: ****(El resto del reparto)**

You're the one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey!

The one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey!

The one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o)

The one I need (One I need)

Oh, yes indeed (Yes indeed)

Entonces Blaine se imaginó que esta canción la cantaban él y Kurt y él no estaba embarazado.

**Kurt:**

If you're filled with affection.

You're to shy to convey, better take my direction...feel your way

**Blaine:**

I better shape up' cause you need a man

**Kurt (El resto del reparto menos Blaine) **

I need a man, who can keep me satisfied (Who can keep me satisfied)

**Blaine:**

I better shape up' if i'm gonna prove

**Kurt:**

You better prove, that my faith is justified

**Blaine:**

Are you sure?

**Blaine y Kurt: (El resto del reparto)**

Yes i'm sure, down deep inside.

You're the ona that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Santana y Brittany (El resto del reparto)**

The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Blaine y Kurt**

The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo)

**Blaine y Kurt (El resto del reparto)**

The one i need (One i need) Oh yes i indeed (Yes i indeed)

You're the one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Santana y Brittany (El resto del reparto)**

The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Blaine y Kurt (El resto del reparto)**

The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo)

**Blaine y Kurt (El resto del reparto)**

The one i need (One i need) Oh Yes i indeed (Yes i indeed) **(Mercedes: '**_Uhuuu)'_

You're the one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Santana y Brittany (El resto del reparto)**

The One that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey

**Blaine y Kurt (El resto del reparto)**

The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo)

The one i need (One i need) Oh yes i indeed (Yes i indeed)

**Todo el reparto**

You're The One That I Want.

Tras la actuación todo el público aplaudió.

Después todos de fueron a celebrarlo en el pabellón deportivo del Mkinley. Kurt le estaba comentando a Blaine lo bien que ha salido todo incluido la parte de Blaine cuando Sam se le acercó a Blaine.

Sam: Blaine ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Blaine: Claro. Vamos al auditorio.

Entonces se fueron al auditorio.

Blaine: Tu dirás.

Sam: No sé cómo decirte esto pero el caso es que tenías razón.

Blaine: ¿En lo de mi hermano?

Sam: Sí. He intentado olvidarle saliendo con Quinn pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Blaine: Sam ... deberías de decírselo a Quinn. Ya sufrió mucho cuando le dije que era gay.

Sam: Ya, se lo voy a decir pero ¿Qué hago con lo de tu hermano?

Blaine: Lo único que se me ocurre es que le llames por teléfono y le digas lo que sientes por él así si te rechaza podrás seguir adelante y si el también siente lo mismo pues estaréis juntos.

Sam: Está bien. Lo haré, pero no tengo su teléfono.

Blaine: Mira (se sacó su móvil y buscó el número de Cooper). Es este.

Sam: Gracias tío.

Blaine: De nada.

Sam: Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta.

Blaine: Ok.

* * *

Nota de autor:

De nuevo repito que como no existe New Directions por eso puesto El resto del reparto o Chicas.

Como no existen ni Cassandra ni Unique en mi fic los he cambiado por Blaine y Elaine en There are worst things I could do.

En la canción de You´re the one that I want he cambiado las partes de Rachel y Finn en la canción original de Glee ya que en mi fic Rachel y Finn no están juntos y por consiguiente las partes de Ryder y Marley las he cambiado por Rachel y Finn porque obtuvieron esos papeles.


	49. La primera patada

Esto fue lo que pasó

Sam y Cooper se acostaron. Ambos acordaron que solo fue sexo aunque Sam le dijo a Blaine que le quería aunque ahora mismo está saliendo con Quinn. Jimmy le dijo a Blaine que la fecha del juicio se aproxima. Rachel, Kurt y Blaine participaron en Grease y pareció ser un éxito ya que todos aplaudieron.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Después de comer Sam quedó con Quinn porque tenía que decirle que quiere a Cooper aunque eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era tener que llamar a Cooper para decirle que le quería pese a que ambos acordaron que sólo fue sexo.

Blaine estaba en la cama descansando después de la actuación de Grease mientras Kurt terminaba de rellenar el formulario para hacer las prácticas en Vogue.

Blaine: Oye cariño.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: Sam me ha dicho que quiere a mi hermano.

Kurt: Así que tenías razón, como siempre.

Blaine: Me preocupa Sam. Quiero mucho a mi hermano pero precisamente no es de relaciones serias y cuando le diga a Sam que no quiere salir con él Sam va a quedar destrozado.

Kurt: Bueno cariño para empezar no sabemos como reaccionará tu hermano y si reacciona así para algo estamos nosotros, ¿no?

Entonces de repente Blaine grito Ah!

Kurt: ¿Estás bien cariño? No me digas que ...

Blaine: (riendo) No jejejeje aun quedan 2 meses para que nazca.

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Me temo que nuestro hijo nos va a salir futbolista porque me ha dado una patada.

Kurt: Osea que lo has sentido. Jo, yo también quiero sentirlo.

Blaine: Tranquilo que no será la última.

Mientras tanto Sam fue a casa de Quinn. Allí le dijo que no podían estar juntos. Sam no quería decirle que era porque quiere a Cooper ya que se podría hundir ya que con él serían 2 chicos con los que ha salido a los cuales les gustan los tios pero Quinn le preguntó la razón y le dijo que quiere a alguien. Sorprendentemente Quinn se lo tomó bien. Sam se extrañó que no le preguntara quien era la persona por la que la dejaba y entonces se fue de casa de Quinn.

Llegó la noche y Blaine les contó a Finn, Carole y Burt que el bebé le había dado su primera patada.

Después de cenar Blaine terminó de rellenar su formulario para entrar en Nyada y Kurt hizo lo mismo pero para entrar en .

Por su parte Sam llegó a su casa y se fue a su cuarto sin cenar tal siquiera. Estaba tan nervioso porque iba a llamar a Cooper que se le quitó el apetito. Finalmente cogió su móvil y le llamó.

Cooper: ¿Diga?

Sam: Soy yo Sam.

Cooper: Hey Sam! Un momento ¿Blaine está bien?

Sam: Sí.

Cooper: Entonces ¿que quieres?

Sam: Quería decirte una cosa pero el caso es que me da algo de corte decírtela.

Cooper: No seas vergonzoso Sam y dímelo. ¿Es que estás saliendo con alguien?

Sam: No.

Cooper: Sabes que lo nuestro fue sólo sexo y puedes salir con quien quieras así que ¿quien es? ¿con quien sales?

Sam: (a punto de llorar) Te he dicho que no salgo con nadie, mejor dicho ya no salgo con nadie.

Cooper: Lo siento mucho Sam, de verdad que sí. ¿Por qué lo habeis roto con ...?

Sam: ¿Ella? Pues porque me he dado cuenta de que me gusta alguien.

Cooper: Eso es bueno Sam. Ahora sólo tienes que pedirle a ese alguien que salga contigo.

Sam: (nervioso) Vale, pues ... Cooper ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Cooper: ¿Qué?

Sam: Ya sé que me acabas de decir que lo nuestro sólo fue sexo y yo creía que también pero realmente me gustas mucho Cooper. También sé que tu estás en Los Ángeles y yo en Lima pero me quedan 2 meses para graduarme y cuánto lo haga me iría a Los Ángeles contigo pero no quiero preguntarme que habría pasado si no lo intento contigo.

Y entonces de repente Sam oyó el sonido de que Cooper había colgado el teléfono y empezó a pensar.

Sam: Mierda Sam. Eres gilipollas. Cooper te dice sólo fue sexo y ahora lo espantas de esa forma. Será mejor que me olvide de él para siempre.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto y Rachel se les aproximó con un periódico.

Rachel: ¡Mirad chicos! ¡Salimos en el periódico!

Blaine: ¿Qué dicen sobre nosotros?

Rachel: Básicamente dicen que yo he estado maravillosa. De ti Blaine dicen que nunca habían visto un Teen Angel tan bueno y bueno de ti Kurt dicen que los diseños de los trajes que están muy bien.

Blaine: ¡Eso es maravilloso! Seguro Rachel que entramos en Nyada y tú, mi amor a .

Kurt: ... ¡No puede ser cierto!

Rachel: Pues mira léelo si quieres.

Entonces Kurt lo leyó.

Kurt: Es cierto. ¡Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo!

Rachel: ¿Habéis entregado los formularios?

Blaine: Vamos a hacerlo ahora.

Y entonces Blaine y Kurt echaron las solicitudes. La suerte ya estaba echada. Pronto sabrán cuando tendrán sus audiciones y entrevistas.


	50. El juicio

Esto fue lo que pasó

Sam llamó a Cooper y le dijo que le quería y Cooper le colgó el teléfono. Se aproxima la fecha del juicio para la emancipación de Blaine. Rachel, Blaine y Kurt enviaron sus formularios para entrar en Nyada y en Vogue.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Pasó 1 semana desde que los chicos hicieron la representación de Grease. Durante ese tiempo Jimmy estuvo preparando a Blaine y a los Hummels para cualquier pregunta que les hiciera el padre de Blaine.

Así pues llegó el día del juicio y los Hummels fueron al juzgado.

Kurt: Cariño. Estate tranquilo. Seguro que ganamos. Total sólo queda 1 mes para tu cumpleaños no creo que por 1 mes te obliguen a quedarte con mis padres.

Entonces los Hummels y Blaine entraron a la sala del juzgado donde se celebraba la posible emancipación de Blaine.

Juez: ¡Orden en la sala! Bien. Buenos días. Se da inicio al juicio por la petición de emancipación del señor Blaine Anderson de sus padres Elaine y James. Procese a comenzar el interrogatorio el Sr Jimmy.

Jimmy: Con su permiso mi señoría, llamo a declarar a mi primer testigo Blaine Anderson.

Entonces Blaine subió al estrado y un funcionario le dijo.

Funcionario: Jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad.  
Blaine: Juro.

Jimmy: Bien Blaine. Has venido aquí para que te emancipen de tus padres ¿Correcto?

Blaine: Si.

Jimmy: ¿Puede explicarnos los motivos?

Blaine: Con mucho gusto. Verá señoría mi relación con mis padres es mala y con eso me quedo corto. El caso, su señoría es que aquí donde ve a mis padres querían obligarme a casarme con mi novio Kurt Hummel tan sólo porque estoy embarazado y a ellos no le parece bien que tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Juez: Señor Anderson ¿Tiene usted pruebas de lo que está diciendo?

Jimmy: Su señoría, aquí las tienes. En esta grabación Elaine admite que le obligaba a Blaine a casarse con Kurt.

Jimmy puso la cinta y se oyó la declaración. Entonces James soltó.

James: Esa grabación es ilegal. Mi mujer no sabía que estaba siendo grabada.

Juez: Lo siento James pero la prueba queda admitida.

Entonces Blaine y los Hummels sonrieron mientras que Elaine se puso nerviosa.

Juez: Puede proseguir la defensa.

Jimmy: Su señoría. Quisiera entregarle esta declaración jurada del hermano de mi cliente, el actor Cooper Anderson. Hace 2 años le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a Blaine salvo que dejó a una chica embarazada.

James: ¡Protesto su señoría? Estamos en el caso de mi hijo Blaine, no el de Cooper.

Juez: Se admite la protesta. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más defensa?

Jimmy: Sí. Blaine ¿Qué ocurrió tras contarles a tus padres que estabas embarazado?

Blaine: Empezamos a discutir porque ellos querían que me casara con Kurt.

Jimmy: ¿Puedes contarle a su señoría que hicieron tus padres cuando les dijiste que no pensabas casar con Kurt.

Blaine: Dejaron de pagarme las cuotas del instituto.

Juez: ¿Es eso cierto?

Jimmy: Su señoría aquí tiene pruebas de que los padres de Blaine dejaron de pagar su escolaridad y tuvo que hacerlo su hermano Cooper.

Juez: Admitida las pruebas. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más letrado?

Jimmy: No.

Juez: Ahora llega el turno del señor James. Puede empezar el interrogatorio.

James: ¿Es cierto que durante meses nos dijiste a tu madre y a ti que ibas a casarte con Kurt? Te recuerdo que estás bajo juramento.

Jimmy: ¡Protesto!

Juez: Denegada. Conteste Sr Anderson.

Blaine: Sí, lo hice pero tengo una explicación.

James: ¿En el caso de conseguir la emancipación cómo se ganaría la vida?

Jimmy: ¡Protesto! Mi cliente no se ha explicado a la anterior pregunta.

Juez: Tiene razón Sr Jimmy. Sr James la próxima vez que no le deje explicarse al testigo le amonestaré.

James: Lo siento su señoría.

Juez: Señor Anderson explíquese.

Blaine: Tuve que decirles que me casaba con Kurt porque era malo para mi bebé. Cuando le dije la 1º vez que no quería casarme noté pinchazos en mi barriga. Pinchazos que eran de estrés. Así que le dije a Kurt que le siguiéramos la corriente a mis padres hasta que el bebé no corriera peligro.

James: Bien sigo con otra pregunta. ¿No es cierto que hiciste ese plan para irte de casa?

Blaine: Sí pero de nuevo lo hice por mi bebé.

James: Muy bien. Sigo con la pregunta de antes. ¿Cómo piensa vivir si no tienes un puesto de trabajo y tengo entendido que quieres ir a Nyada y tu novio quiere ir a Vogue .com?

Blaine: En las prácticas Kurt ganaría algo de dinero. Yo buscaría un trabajo y además he solicitado una beca para ir a Nyada. Por si fuera poco mi hermano Cooper se ofreció a pagarme los estudios en caso de obtener la beca.

James: Su señoría, si me permite, tanto mi mujer como yo le pagaríamos a mi hijo la matrícula de Nyada y nos haríamos cargo de nuestro nieto.

Juez: Señor James, le recuerdo que usted es ahora mismo está actuando de abogado, no de testigo. ¿Tiene más preguntas?

James: No, su señoría.

Juez: Bien voy a mirar las pruebas que me han presentado así como los testimonios. En la tarde les diré mi veredicto.

Entonces de repente se oyó.

Cooper: ¡Un momento!

Juez: ¿Usted quien es?

Cooper: Soy el hermano de Blaine. Quisiera subir al estrado.

Juez: Su testimonio ya ha sido escuchado mediante la declaración que no tendré en cuenta.

Cooper: Su señoría solo quiero decirles que mi hermano es una persona seria, responsable y trabajadora y que la familia Hummel son unas personas que quieren mucho a mi hermano. Tanto que lo ven como si fuera familia sin que hubiera niño de por medio.

Juez: Muy bien Señor Cooper abandone la sala. Se levanta la sesión.

Entonces se fueron de la sala y Jimmy, Blaine, Cooper y los Hummel fueron su casa.

Cooper: Lo siento Blaine, me hubiera gustado ir antes.

Blaine: Tranquilo no hubiera servido de nada.

Finn: Escuchad chicos aquí hay una carta para ti Blaine, es de Nyada y aquí otra para ti Kurt es de Vogue.

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Trae!

Entonces abrieron las cartas.

Finn: ¿Qué pone?

Blaine: Pone que he pasado a la siguiente fase y que tengo mi audición al mes que viene.

Kurt: Yo tengo una entrevista en Vogue al mes que viene.

Blaine: Cooper ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Cooper: ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces se fueron a la habitación y continuaron hablando.

Blaine: ¿Por qué le cortaste la llamada a Sam?

Cooper: Estoy confundido.

Blaine: ¿Te gusta Sam?

Cooper: Creo que sí.

Blaine: Pues díselo.

Cooper: Pero es lo que me dijo Sam. Aún no os habéis graduado.

Blaine: Si de verdad te gusta esperarás unos meses.

Cooper: Luego le llamaré.

Pasaron las horas y Blaine, Jimmy, Cooper y los Hummel fueron al estrado para saber el resultado del juicio.

Juez: Buenas tardes. Perdón por la tardanza pero ya tengo un veredicto. En el caso de la petición de emancipación del señor Blaine Anderson le doy la razón al demandante Blaine Anderson.

James: Su señoría ¿Cómo va a vivir mi hijo sin los Hummel le abandonan?

Juez: Está su otro hijo Cooper.

James: ¿Y si le pasa algo a Cooper?

Juez: Mire James. Si de verdad quiere tanto a su hijo le pagaría la escuela esa de Nyada y le ayudaría a cuidar de su nieto en vez de poner tanto impedimento. Ya perdió a su hijo Cooper y ahora va a hacer lo mismo con su otro hijo. Y también le he dado la razón a su hijo porque le queda 1 mes para que cumpla los 18 años y si quiere emanciparse no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida.

Entonces salieron toda la familia Hummel, Blaine, Cooper y Jimmy contentos mientras Elaine y James tenían una cara de no querer ver a nadie.

Kurt: ¡Lo logramos!

Blaine: ¡Soy libreeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Finn: Ahora teneis que concentraros para Nyada y Vogue.

Cooper: No seas aguafiestas Finn. Vamos a celebrar que hemos vencido.

Entonces todos se fueron a Breadstix y estuvieron celebrando la victoria. Durante la comida Blaine le dijo que fuera a ver a Sam. Cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a casa de los Hummel salvo Cooper, que se fue a ver Sam.

Sam: ¿Qué quieres?

Cooper: Quería verte.

Sam: ¿Después de que hace 1 semana me colgaras el teléfono?

Cooper: Lo siento. Me pillaste de sorpresa y reaccioné mal.

Sam: Entonces ... ¿Qué sigfnifica eso?

Cooper: Significa esto.

Entonces le cogió y le besó en la boca.

Cooper: Sam, te quiero. Se que lo nuestro va a ser complicado por ahora pero quiero que sepas que yo también no quiero preguntarme que hubiera pasado si no lo intentamos.

* * *

Nota de autor

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me dejan poner Vogue .com seguido. Si hay alguna frase que esté incompleta de los anteriores capítulos lo siento mucho.

Este fin de semana me viene mal para continuar el fic. Así que lo continuaré el Lunes.


	51. Sueños dulces

Esto fue lo que pasó

Cooper le dijo a Sam que también le quería. Blaine fue emancipado. Rachel y Blaine hicieron sus formularios para entrar en Nyada y Kurt hizo el propio para entrar en y pronto tendrían sus audiciones y entrevista respectivamente.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el juicio. Blaine, Rachel y Kurt se habían estado preparando para las audiciones en Nyada y la entrevista en Vogue. Sam y Cooper por su parte comenzaron una relación aunque era a distancia ya que Cooper se tuvo que ir a Los Ángeles y Sam seguía en Lima.

Kurt y Blaine se fueron al instituto. Cuando llegaron Rachel les paró.

Rachel: ¿Estais nerviosos chicos?

Blaine: Bastante.

Kurt: Bastante.

Rachel: ¿Blaine, al final vas a cantar Teenage Dream?

Blaine: Creo que sí pero hay otra canción que me gusta más.

Rachel: Deberías de cantar Teenage Dream porque la llevas ensayando mucho tiempo. Es como mi Don´t rain on my parade. No es mi canción favorita pero es la que mejor sé cantar.

Blaine: No sé. Ya veré lo que hago.

Entonces Rachel y Blaine se fueron a clase mientras Sam cogió a Kurt y empezó a hablar con él.

Sam: La fiesta sorpresa está preparada. Cuando tú me digas la hacemos.

Kurt: Primero quiero saber si le va bien en la audición. Si no habrá que cancelarla.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de la verdad. Rachel y Blaine fueron al auditorio, donde le esperaba Carmen Tibedaux.

Carmen: Que pase Blaine Anderson.

Blaine: Buenos días. Soy Blaine Anderson.

Carmen: Bien, Blaine ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

Blaine estaba nervioso porque no sabía que hacer. Entonces miró a Rachel y a Kurt y por fin se decidió.

Blaine: Pensaba cantar Teenage Dream versión acústica pero es una canción que domino mucho por lo que me voy a arriesgar con "Against All Odds (Trake a Look at me Now) de Phil Collins.

Carmen: Muy bien.

En los asientos Rachel le dijó a Kurt ¿Qué está haciendo Blaine? y Kurt le dijo que confiara en él. Entonces Blaine se acercó al piano y empezó a tocar "Agains All Odds".

**Blaine:**  
How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
Well, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Oh, take a look at me now,  
Well, there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against the odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

Oh, so take a look at me now,  
Well, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space, oh  
But to wait for you,  
is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now,  
'cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take  
Take a look at me now (Oh, woah)  
Take a look at me now  
Oh, hmm

Entonces Kurt, Rachel y Carmen aplaudieron.

Carmen: La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho tu cambio de actitud. Me has demostrado que puedes superar los retos.

Blaine: Muchas gracias señora Tibedaux.

Carmen: De nada. La siguiente es ... Rachel Berry.

Rachel: Buenas. Me llamo Rachel Berry y tras pensarlo mucho voy a cantar "My heart will go on" de Celine Dion.

Carmen: Muy bien.

Entonces Rachel comenzó a cantarla

Rachel:

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Tras cantarla Blaine, Kurt y Carmen aplaudieron.

Carmen: Muy bien señorita Berry. Tendrás noticias mías.

Rachel: Gracias.

Tras las audiciones Rachel, Kurt y Blaine salieron del auditorio y Kurt se dirigió al despacho de Emma porque iba a tener allí la entrevista para entrar en Vogue. Kurt tocó la puerta y entró y cuando lo hizo vio que estaba la mismísima Isabelle Wright.

Kurt: ¡Buenos días!

Isabelle_ ¡Buenos días! Debes de ser Kurt ¿Me equivoco?

Kurt: Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Isabelle: Lo sé porque vi el reportaje que te hicieron cuando hicisteis el musical de Grease y por favor llámame Isabelle.

Kurt: Como quieras.

Isabelle: Bien Kurt. Según tu currículum has trabajado esporádicamente en Talleres Hummel y en el musical de Grease. ¿Por qué quieres trabajar en Vogue?

Kurt: Me encanta el mundo de la moda. Siempre estoy atento a todos los desfiles para saber las últimas tendencias.

Isabelle: Muy bien. ¿Dónde conseguiste esas prendas para hacer el musical?

Kurt: La mayor parte las hice yo mismo.

Isabelle: Impresionante. ¿Quiénes son tus iconos de la moda?

Kurt: Audrey Hepburn, Michelle Obama y no es por ser pelota pero usted.

Isabelle: Muy bien. ¿Dónde te ves dentro de 4 años?

Kurt: Trabajando aquí y cuidando de mi marido y mi hijo. Se que suena pretencioso.

Isabelle: ¡Qué va! Deberías de ser más pretencioso ¿Estás casado y tienes un hijo?

Kurt: No, pero tengo un novio del cual estoy muy enamorado y estamos esperando un hijo.

Isabelle: ¡Vaya! Se te cae las babas cuando hablas de tu novio y tu futuro hijo.

Kurt: Pues sí.

Isabelle: ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando Anna me contrato lo hizo porque le inspiraba así que no puedo decepcionarla y eso ... te incluye a tí.

Kurt: ¿Eso quiere decir qué ...?

Isabelle: Si me respondes bien a esta última pregunta sí.

Kurt: Ok.

Isabelle: Ahora mismo tengo un problema. Estamos trabajando con cuero y todos me están diciendo ideas absurdas. ¿Qué ideas me propones?

Kurt: Podrías hacer un vídeo musical que rinda tributo a la moda más extrema.

Isabelle: Muy bien Kurt. Tendrás noticias mías cuando te gradúes.

Cuando Kurt salió del despacho de Emma les contó a Rachel y a Blaine cómo le fue la entrevista y luego Kurt le mandó un mensaje a Sam para dar el visto bueno a la fiesta sorpresa.

Pasó la mañana y Kurt y Blaine se fueron a recoger a Cooper para que Finn y Sam preparan la fiesta. Cuando volvieron todo el mundo les estaba esperando y felicitaron a Blaine por su cumpleaños. Cooper se lanzó a Sam y empezó a besarle. Hacía un mes que no se habían visto. Durante todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando a traves de Skype.

Terminó la fiesta y Blaine y Kurt se fueron a dormir. Hoy había sido un día redondo para los 2 porque Blaine había bordado la audición para Nyada y Kurt su entrevista para Vogue.

* * *

Nota de autor

Para la entrevista de Kurt me he basado un poco en la entrevista que tuvo Kurt en Glee en el capitulo 4x03 Makeover.

Gabriela C El fic va a acabar pronto. Estimo que serán 56 capítulos.


	52. Baile de promoción 1º parte

En capítulos anteriores

Blaine, Rachel y Kurt hicieron sus audiciones y entrevista para Nyada y Vogue. Sam y Cooper empezaron una relación a distancia.

Esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Blaine, Rachel y Kurt hicieron sus audiciones y entrevista para entrar en Nyada y en Vogue. Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto. Cuando llegaron Rachel les paró y les dijo.

Rachel: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Sabéis algo de vuestras admisiones?

Blaine: A mi no me ha llegado nada.

Kurt: A mi tampoco.

Rachel: He estado leyendo en el foro de Nyada y hay gente que dice que la han aceptado. Estoy segura de que nos van a decir que no.

Blaine: No seas tan negativa Rachel.

En eso se les acercó Sam.

Sam: ¡Ya están a la venta las entradas para ir al baile de promoción!

Rachel: Lo siento Sam pero no voy a ir.

Sam: ¿Por qué no?

Rachel: Porque no tengo pareja y no quiero hacer el rídiculo.

Sam: (A Blaine y a Kurt) ¿Vosotro iréis no?

Blaine: Lo siento Sam pero últimamente me encuentro muy cansado y no me apetece bailar.

Sam: Bro esto es algo único. No puedes perdértelo.

Blaine: ¿Y si me pongo de parto en medio del baile? Te recuerdo que en teoría salgo de cuentas en 1 semana.

Sam: Vale, como quieras - dijo algo triste.

Entonces Sam le mando un mensaje a Kurt para que fuera al auditorio en el recreo.

Pasaron las 2 primeras horas de clase y empezó el recreo y Kurt llevó a Blaine al auditorio.

Blaine: Cariño ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Entonces entró Sam.

Sam: Lo ha hecho porque todos queremos que vayas al baile de promoción ¿Verdad chicos?

Finn: El baile no será lo mismo sin ti Blaine.

Santana: Finn tiene razón. Además en apenas 2 semanas nos graduaremos y ya no volveremos a vernos. Sería una lástima que no fueras.

Blaine: Mirad, chicos. Os agradezco mucho lo que intentais hacer pero no quiero ser el hazme reir del baile y lo que he dicho antes. No quiero arriesgarme a que me ponga de parto en medio del baile.

Quinn: Me temo que el hazme reir lo eres ya, vayas al baile o no. Estás embarazado y eres el único que hay en el instituto.

Rachel: Oye, ¡Ya te vale Quinn! . Estamos intentando animar a Blaine a que vaya al baile.

Quinn: Lo siento pero es una realidad. Quiero decir yo también quiero a Blaine pero lo que he dicho es cierto.

Tina: ¡Dejad de pelearos! Tengo una idea.

Mercedes: ¿Qué propones?

Tina: Blaine tu dices que no quieres ser el hazme reír ¿no?

Blaine: Sí.

Tina: Creo que hablo por todos en el sentido de que nadie piensa que eres el hazme reír por lo que podríamos hacer un baile en el que estemos solo nosotros ¿Qué te parece Blaine?

Blaine: No sé.

Tina: Piensa que lo importante del baile es que todos tus amigos estén contigo.

Puck: La idea es buena. Yo si queréis os ayudo a conseguir las bebidas.

Blaine: Aun así está el tema de si se me adelanta el parto.

Kurt: Yo ... creo que podemos pedirles a mis padres que nos dejen la casa para nosotros y en caso de de nazca nuestro bebé Finn o yo podemos llevarte al hospital enseguida.

Sam: No se hable más. Hagamos nuestro baile de graduación.

Blaine: Vale.

Quinn: Lo siento pero no pienso ir a vuestro baile.

Sam: ¿Por qué?

Quinn: Llamadme lo que queráis pero he estado soñando con este momento toda mi vida. Ser coronada como reina del baile es mi sueño.

Santana: Osea ¿que prefieres ganar una estúpida corona a estar con tus amigos? Haz lo que quieras.

Entonces sonó el timbre y se fueron a la siguiente clase.

Pasaron 2 días y llegó el día del baile de graduación. Terminaron las clases y Kurt y Blaine estaban vistiéndose para el baile que habían preparado ellos.

Blaine: Cariño. Estoy muy feo y gordo. No puedo bajar.

Kurt: Vamos Blaine. No digas tonterías. Eres el chico más sexy que hay.

Blaine: Será de esta habitación y porque no hay nadie más.

Kurt: Vamos cariño. Estás muy guapo.

Blaine: Lo dices porque soy tu novio.

Kurt: También eres el padre de nuestro hijo pero no es eso. Cariño, es normal que estés así. La semana que viene empezarás a estar más delgado cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo.

Blaine: Gracias por animarme. Por cierto no le hemos puesto nombre todavía.

Kurt: Aún quedan unos días. Por el momento vamos a disfrutar del baile y ya mañana pensamos en el nombre.

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces bajaron al salón. Finn cogió la maleta donde tenían lo necesario por si el bebé nacía y la metieron en el coche y cuando Finn volvió comenzó la fiesta. Allí estaban todos menos Quinn que se fue al baile de promoción del instituto. Todos empezaron a bailar y beber menos Finn, Blaine y Kurt.

Estaba sonando la canción de Dancing Queen cuando Blaine le dijo a Kurt.

Blaine: Cariño estoy algo molesto.

Kurt: ¿Has tenido una contracción?

Blaine: Sí.

Kurt: Entonces ¿Significa que el bebé viene?

Blaine: No tiene por qué. No he roto aguas. Cariño estos días he estado teniendo contracciones pero eso es normal.

Kurt: ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Blaine: No hace falta.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le dijo.

Blaine: Cariño ¡He roto aguas!


	53. Baile de promoción 2º parte

Esto fue lo que pasó

Rachel, Kurt y Blaine están nervioso por las cartas de admisión. Blaine rompió aguas en su propio baile de graduación que hicieron en casa.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Kurt: ¿Qué? ¡Finn apaga la música!

Blaine: ¡Que he roto aguas! ¡Ahhh!

Kurt: ¡Vamos cariño! Aguanta que nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo.

Entonces Finn y Kurt ayudaron a Blaine a montarse en el coche mientras el resto se quedó limpiando la casa.

Finn, Kurt y Blaine llegaron al hospital y mientras venía una enfermera para llevarse a Blaine Finn empezó a llamar a Burt, a Carole y a Cooper.

La enfermera llegó y Blaine y Kurt se fueron a una habitación. Entonces entró Bree.

Bree: ¡Buenas! ¿Hace cuánto has roto aguas?

Blaine: Hace 15 minutos.

Bree: ¿Cada cuánto estás teniendo contraciones?

Blaine: No lo he calculado pero últimamente tenía muchas.

Bree: Bueno Blaine voy a comprobar cuánto has dilatado.

Entonces lo comprobó.

Bree: Has dilatado 5 centímetros. Vas muy bien pero todavía tienes que esperar un poco.

Kurt: ¿Hasta cuánto tiene que esperar?

Bree: Hasta que llegue a 10 centímetros. Todo depende de lo que dilate Blaine. No puedo decirte el tiempo exacto. Me voy a ir. Volveré dentro de 15 minutos. Si ves que te duele mucho llamadme ¿Vale?

Kurt: Vale.

Mientras tanto los chicos terminaron de limpiar y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Blaine: Oye, mi amor.

Kurt: Dime.

Blaine: No le hemos puesto nombre a nuestro hijo.

Kurt: Ya. Estoy intentando pensar en un nombre. ¿Sigues con contracciones?

Blaine: Sí, pero no duelen tanto.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y volvió Bree.

Bree: Bueno, vamos a ver como vas.

Entonces lo comprobó.

Bree: Vaya Blaine. El parto va a ser muy rápido. Llevas 6 centímetros. Estimo que en unos 45 minutos te pondremos la epidular y empezará el parto pero esto solo son suposiciones mías. Me voy a ir. Me iré pasando cada 15 minutos.

Blaine: Vale.

Pasaron los 45 minutos y Bree comprobó como iba el parto.

Bree: Llevas 9 centimetros. Te voy a poner la epidular y vamos a ir a la sala de parto. Si en 20 minutos no has tenido el bebé tendremos que hacerte la césarea pero tranquilo que no eres al primero que le pasa, ¿Vale?

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces Bree le puso la epidular y todos se fueron a la sala de parto.

Mientras tanto Cooper volvió de Los Ángeles y se encontró con Sam.

Cooper: ¿Cómo va mi hermano?

Sam: Según Finn me acaba de decir que acaban de entrar en la sala de parto. Que en unos 20 minutos habrá nacido el bebé.

Cooper: Bien, al menos he conseguido no perdérmelo. No me lo hubiera perdonado.

Sam: Oye cariño ¿Cómo es que has tardado tan poco en llegar?

Cooper: Es que hemos terminado de rodar antes de lo previsto y entonces cogí el avión antes.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Bree comprobó y ya tenía dilatado 10 centimetros.

Bree: Bien Blaine ya tienes dilatados los 10 centimetros. Ahora cuando tengas una contracción tienes que empujar. No tengas miedo a nada porque yo voy a estar observando. De todas formas yo te aviso cuando tengas las contracciones. ¿Vale?

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces Blaine estuvo empujando cada vez que tuvo una contracción hasta que finalmente el niño nació finalmente.

Bree: Mira que preciosidad Blaine. Kurt ¿Quieres cortarle el cordón umbilical?

Kurt: ¡Dios mío que precioso que es Blaine! ¡Es perfecto! Bree ¿Seguro que puedo hacerlo?

Bree: Sí Kurt. Todos los padres lo hacen.

Kurt: Está bien. Dime que tengo que hacer.

Entonces Kurt cortó el cordón y el niño empezó a llorar. Bree se llevó para comprobar que estuviera bien. Tras examinarlo y comprobar que todo estaba bien Bree volvió con el bebé.

Bree: Aquí tienes Blaine. El bebé está completamente sano.

Entonces Blaine cogió al bebé.

Blaine: ¡Dios Kurt! Mira ¡Tiene tus ojos!

Kurt: ¡Y tienes tus labios!

Blaine: (al bebé) ¡Hola cariño. Soy papá. Bueno técnicamente soy tu "madre" por así decirlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a que nacieras.

Kurt: Se ve tan lindo al bebé.

Blaine: Claro que sí. Kurt, no le hemos puesto nombre. ¿Que te parece Darren?

Kurt: Me parece bien. De segundo nombre había pensado en Chris.

Blaine: Darren Chris Hummel ¿Te gusta hijo?

Entonces el bebé empezó a reírse.

Kurt: (riéndose) Creo que le ha gustado.

Entonces las enfermeras cogieron la camilla de Blaine y la llevaron a la sala de recién nacidos. Llegaron a la sala y cada uno de sus amigos y familiares fueron entrado de 2 en 2 para ver a Darren. Sam notaba algo raro a Cooper. Así que cuando salieron después de verlo quiso averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Sam: Cooper. Estás muy raro. ¿Estás bien?

Cooper: Estoy bien Sólo es el jetlag.

Sam: Venga cariño. ¿Qué es? Porque sé que no es eso.

Cooper: Es que ... la cadena que la USA Network ha decido cancelar Ladrón de Guante Blanco.

Sam: Lo siento mucho cariño.

Cooper: Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo bueno es que voy , mejor dicho vamos a poder estar cerca de Blaine en estos primeros meses, si tu quieres.

Sam: Coop, no te había dicho nada pero el caso es que hice una solicitud para entrar en la escuela de actores de _The Actor's Studio _en Nueva York. No pensaba aceptarlo si me admitían pero si quieres lo acepto.

Cooper: ¡Bromeas! Tienes que aceptarlo. Ya buscaré algo en Nueva York.

Entonces se fueron todos lo familiares y amigos y se quedaron Blaine y Kurt a solas con Darren.

Blaine: ¿Te das cuenta de que ya somos padres?

Kurt: Sí. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Blaine: Dime.

Kurt: Soy el hombre más féliz de la Tierra. Te tengo a tí y Darren ha nacido sin ninguna complicación.

Blaine: Yo también soy muy feliz.

Entonces se besaron y Kurt le abrazó. Cuando Kurt le soltó miró a Blaine y se había quedado dormido. Kurt pensó que era normal puesto que Blaine se había cansado mucho con el nacimiento de Darren.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Lo de la cancelación de Ladrón de guante blanco me lo he inventado.

¿Os ha gustado el nombre del hijo de Blaine y Kurt?


	54. Graduación

Esto fue lo que pasó:

Cooper le dijo a Sam que Ladrón de guante blanco la habían cancelado. Blaine y Kurt tuvieron a Darren Chris Hummel. Rachel, Blaine y Kurt esperaban sus cartas para ser admitidos en Nyada y en Vogue.

Eso fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que nació Darren y Blaine y Kurt volvieron a casa. Los primeros días fueron algo complejos porque se estaban acostumbrando a ser padres. Aparte Blaine y Kurt no habían recibido todavía la carta donde se decidía su futuro.

Finalmente llegó el día antes de graduación y Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto dejándo a Darren en cuidado de Cooper.

Blaine y Kurt fueron al instituto a recoger sus cosas de las taquillas y cuando terminaron de cogerla vino Rachel.

Rachel: ¿ Habéis recibido la carta?

Blaine: Todavía no.

Kurt: No.

Rachel: Yo tampoco. Deberíamos de haberla recibido ya.

Entonces se aproximó Quinn y les dijo.

Quinn: ¡He entrado en Yale!

Rachel: No sé como te atreves a venir aquí y ponerte a hablar como si nada después de lo que hiciste en el baile.

Quinn: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedir perdón?

Blaine: Déjala Rachel. Me alegro mucho por tí Quinn.

De repente se oye por el megáfono.

Figgins: Señorita Berry acuda al despacho del director inmediatamente.

Kurt: ¿Has hecho algo?

Rachel: No. Voy a mirar a ver que quiere.

En eso que se acercaron Santana y Brittany.

Brittany: Voy a entrar en la M.I.T ¿No es increible?

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Santana: ¡Oye hobbit! Que Britt es muy lista.

Blaine: No lo decía por eso sino porque me alegro por ella.

Santana: Bueno, por esta vez pasa.

Blaine: Y ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

Santana: Voy a estudiar ballet en Chicago.

Kurt: No te pega nada.

Santana: Pues me gusta mucho y se me da bien.

Entonces vino Cooper con Darren y tenía 3 sobres.

Cooper: Hola ¿Está Finn por aquí?

Blaine: No. ¿Está bien Darren?

Cooper: Perfectamente.

Santana: Bueno chicos nos vamos. Si vemos a Finn le avisamos.

Los 3: Hasta luego.

Kurt: Bueno. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Cooper: Acaban de traer a casa los 1 sobre de la Universidad de Lima, que supongo que será para Finn, otro de Nyada y por último una e Vogue.

Blaine: Pero ¿Por qué no nos la das? Estamos esperando mucho tiempo para saber los resultados.

Cooper: Aquí tenéis.

Entonces Blaine y Kurt cogieron sus sobres y cuando se iban a disponer a abrirlos Blaine le dijo a Kurt:

Blaine: Tu primero. Creo que tienes bastantes más opciones de entrar en Vogue que yo de entrar en Nyada.

Kurt: Como quieras pero si no entras te juro que me quejo donde haga falta.

Dicho esto Kurt abrió su carta y empezó a leerla.

Kurt: Estimado Sr Hummel. Le comunicamos que usted ha sido aceptado para formar parte del equipo de Vogue. Atentamente Isabelle Wright. ¡He entrado!

Blaine: ¡Ves cariño! Te lo dije.

Entonces se besaron y luego se abrazaron.

Kurt: Por mucho que no quiero cortar este momento tienes que abrir tu sobre.

Blaine: Vale. Antes que nada prométeme que iremos a Nueva York diga lo que diga el sobre.

Kurt: Claro mi amor.

Blaine abrió y el sobre y leyó el contenido del mismo.

Blaine: Estimado Sr Anderson. Le comunicamos que es un placer para nosotros poder decirle que ha sido aceptado para estudiar en Nyada. Atentamente Carmen Tibedaux. ¡He entrado!

Kurt: ¡Sabía que lo ibas a conseguir!

Entonces Kurt y Blaine se besaron y luego Cooper abrazó a Blaine. Cuando terminó de abrazarle vino Sam muy contento.

Sam: ¡Que bien que estais aquí! ¡He conseguido entrar en "_The Actor's Studio_"! Así que nos vamos a Nueva York.

Una vez lo dijo de repente los chicos empezaron a oir gritos. Se trataba de Rachel.

Rachel: ¡He entrado en Nyada! ¡He entrado!

Blaine: ¡Yo también!

Rachel: ¡Qué bien! Así no perderemos el contacto.

Entonces se acercó Finn al lugar donde estaban ellos.

Finn: Me han dicho que me estabais buscando.

Cooper: Así es Finn. Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

Rápidamente Finn cogió la carta y vio que lo habían aceptado.

Finn: ¡He entrado en Lima!

Cooper: Me alegro mucho por vosotros pero será mejor que me vaya. ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Cooper se fue y Sam le siguió.

Sam: Coop ¿Te han llamado del casting que hiciste hace 2 días?

Cooper: No, y ambos sabemos lo que significa pero bueno de momento no importa. El plan sigue adelante. Nos iremos a Nueva York.

Al día siguiente por la tarde los chicos fueron a la graduación. Todos los alumnos del Mkinley que se graduaban ese año estaban en el pabellón deportivo. Figgins fue nombrando a cada uno de los chicos y les dio el diploma a cada uno. Después de entregar todos los diplomas se pusieron a comer en la cafetería. En medio de la comida Cooper recibió una llamada diciéndole que le había cogido para un papel fijo en la serie CSI Nueva York y lo celebró con todos, especialmente con Sam.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Lo de CSI Nueva York es inventado. Tan sólo es una excusa que me he inventado para que Cooper se vaya a Nueva York y esté cerca de Blaine.


	55. Un año después

Esto fue lo que pasó

Los chicos se graduaron. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Sam y Cooper se fueron a Nueva York mientras que Finn se quedó en Lima. Quinn se fue a Yale y Brittany y Santana a Chicago.

Y esto fue lo que pasó en Klaine: Una historia de amor.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Kurt y Blaine se habían graduado. Kurt comenzó a trabajar en Vogue siendo el secretario de Isabelle mientras que Blaine empezó sus clases en Nyada. Kurt y Blaine buscaron un piso y encontraron uno que era perfecto para los 3 pero el problema es que era un poco más grande de lo que querían y el precio era algo elevado para su presupuesto. Blaine y Kurt le comentaron el problema a Cooper y éste encontró una solución rápida: que él y Sam se fueran a vivir con ellos. De esta forma Darren siempre iba a estar con alguien y así incluso podrían ahorrarse contratar una niñera y tanto Blaine como Kurt aceptaron.

A Kurt las cosas le fueron muy bien en Vogue porque Isabelle era una excelente jefa y muy compresiva todo lo contrario a Cassandra July, la profesora de baile de Blaine y de Rachel, quien aprovechaba el más mínimo fallo para meterse con sus alumnos. Por suerte para Blaine y Rachel había terminado y consiguieron aprobar la asignatura de Baile 101, que era la asignatura que les estaba dando Cassandra.

Por su parte Cooper seguía triunfando en el mundo de la televisión gracias a CSI Nueva York mientras que Sam seguía estudiando en _The Actor's Studio._

Un día Blaine y Kurt se levantaron como cualquier día. Kurt se dirigió a Vogue para trabajar mientras Blaine se quedó en el piso cuidando de Darren ya que las clases de Nyada habían terminado y Sam se había ido con Cooper al rodaje de CSI Nueva York.

Blaine: Bueno Darren. Te vas a quedar en la cuna parque mientras papá va a hacer la matrícula de Nyada para el año que viene.

Entonces Blaine se notó algo raro y fue al aseo y vomitó. Blaine creía que ya sabía lo que le pasaba así que decidió llevarse a Darren para irse a la farmacia.

Blaine se fue a la farmacia y compro un test de embarazo y se volvió a su piso. Mientras volvía Blaine se encontró con Rachel y empezaron a hablar aunque Blaine no le quiso decir nada del posible embarazo.

Rachel: ¿Has rellenado la solicitud?

Blaine: Iba a hacerlo ahora.

Rachel: Yo tampoco la hecho. Creo que deberíamos de escoger lo mismo para así coincidir en las clases ¿no te parece?

Blaine: Tienes razón. Yo había pensado en coger las clases de Canto 201 , Drama 201 e Historia de la música*

Rachel: Me parece bien.

Blaine: Si me disculpas Rachel tengo algo de prisa que dentro de 30 minutos le toca la papilla a Darren y tengo que hacérsela.

Rachel: Ok. Yo me voy que he quedado con Brody.

Blaine: ¿Aún sigues con él?

Rachel: Bueno, ya sé que tiene un pasado pero le quiero.

Blaine: Como quieras pero yo no saldría con alguien que se estuvo liado con Cassandra.

Rachel: Ya, pero me gusta y no puedo remediarlo. Bueno me voy.

Blaine: Hasta luego.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba en recepción de Vogue cuando le llamó Isabelle.

Kurt: ¿Querías algo?

Isabelle: Sí. Mira Kurt quería enseñarte estos anillos. Son de la famosa Liz Stevens y de su mujer Jan.

Kurt: ¡Guau! Son preciosos.

Isabelle: ¿Verdad que sí? Vamos a hacer el próximo mes un artículo sobre bodas y estamos seleccionando los posibles anillos para que salgan en la revista.

Kurt: Va a ser una tarea difícil. Si yo tuviera que hacerlo no sé elegiría.

Isabelle: Pues te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a elegirlos pero si no quieres no pasa nada.

Kurt: ¿En serio voy a ayudarte? Si es así lo hago encantado.

Isabelle: Vale pues vamos a mirar los anillos.

Entonces Kurt e Isabelle se pusieron a mirar los anillos. Mientras lo hacían Isabelle se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba algo raro.

Isabelle: Kurt, cielo ¿estás bien?

Kurt: Sí. Es que son todos tan preciosos que me cuesta decidirme.

Isabelle: Bueno, eso es obvio. Hasta a mí misma me cuesta pero no es por eso por lo que estás así de raro, ¿Me equivoco?

Kurt: Es por eso, de verdad.

Isabelle: Mira Kurt, yo se puede decir que tengo un don para saber cuando la gente está mintiendo y tú claramente lo estás así que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te ocurra. ¿Te va bien con Blaine y con tu hijo?

Kurt: Sí.

Isabelle: ... Un momento. Creo que ya sé porque estás así. ¿Es que estás pensando en casarte con Blaine?

Kurt: ¿Queeeeeé?

Isabelle: ¡Lo sabía! Por eso estás así con los anillos. Si quieres te puedes quedar con uno de los anillos que no elijamos.

Kurt: No puedo aceptarlo.

Isabelle: Kurt, no eres el primero que se coge alguna prenda o anillo de la revista. Además yo soy la dueña y te digo que te regalo el anillo que quieras de los que no salga en la revista.

Kurt: No sé que decir.

Isabelle: No digas nada. Sabes que lo mereces. Hay veces que pienso que vales más que algún empleado que lleva aquí años.

Kurt: Muchas gracias.

Isabelle: De nada.

Kurt e Isabelle siguieron con la elección de los anillos para la revista y luego Kurt escogió el anillo para proponerle a Blaine matrimonio.

Mientras tanto Blaine ya había vuelto de comprar el test de embarazo. Le preparó la papilla a Darren y se la dio. Una vez que se la comió Blaine se fue al aseo para comprobar si estaba embarazado y luego hizo la matrícula tal y como le había dicho a Rachel.

Kurt se quitó de trabajar y se fue al piso todo decidido para proponer a Blaine matrimonio.

Kurt: ¡Hola cariño!

Blaine: ¡Hola!

Kurt: ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Blaine: Bien. Darren se ha portado bien, ha comido muy bien y yo ya he hecho la matrícula para el próximo año en Nyada.

Kurt: ¡Vaya! Entonces si que has aprovechado bien la mañana.

Blaine: Sí. No he parado casi ningún momento.

Kurt: Blaine quiero decirte una cosa.

Blaine: Yo otra.

Kurt: Vale. Dímelo tu primero.

Blaine: Has empezado tú así que prefiero que me lo digas. Lo mío puede esperar.

Kurt: Está bien, como quieras. El caso es que desde hace días le he estado dando vueltas a una cosa. Cariño, te quiero con toda mi alma. Sé que eres mi alma gemela. También sé que lo nuestro no ha sido una relación normal porque te quedaste embarazado al poco de conocernos pero sé que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida por lo qué ... (entonces Kurt le sacó el anillo) Blaine ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Blaine: ¡Kurt! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, bueno sin contar a Darren pero al fin y al cabo Darren ha sido fruto de nuestro amor así que por supuesto que acepto.

Entonces los 2 se besaron.

Blaine: Una pregunta. ¿De dónde te has sacado ese anillo? Tiene que valer bastante.

Kurt: Me lo ha dado Isabelle. Estábamos seleccionando anillos para un reportaje de bodas para Vogue y me ha dicho que me quedara uno. Yo no lo he dicho que lo quería pero ella ha insistido.

Blaine: Tienes una jefa encantadora.

Kurt: No sabes la suerte que tengo pero por cierto ¿No querías decirme algo?

Blaine: Sí. Pues el caso Kurt es que está mañana me he notado algo raro.

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Sí. Tranquilo déjame terminar.

Kurt: Está bien.

Blaine: Pues el caso es que me he hecho un test de embarazo y ¡Ha dado positivo! ¡Vamos a ser padres de nuevo!

Kurt: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Sí. Bueno, habría que ir al ginecólogo pero sí.

Kurt: Me alegro mucho de que vayamos a tener otro bebé pero hay algo que no entiendo.

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: Desde que tuvimos a Darren siempre lo hemos hecho con condón.

Blaine: Cariño, se habrá roto o algo. Te juro que sólo lo he hecho contigo.

Kurt: Te creo.

Blaine: Dentro de 9 meses Darren tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

Kurt: Sí. Oye vamos a tener que hacer algo porque si utilizamos condones y aún así te has quedado embarazado nos veo teniendo la casa llena de niños..

Blaine: Jejeje. Ya miraremos algo cuando nazca el bebé porque tampoco quiero tener tantos hijos.

* * *

Nota de autor:

* Esas asignaturas son inventadas.


	56. Fin

Esto fue lo que pasó

Blaine descubrió que está embarazado. Kurt le pidió matrimonio a Blaine.

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Blaine le dijo a Kurt que estaba embarazado y éste le propuso matrimonio. En ese tiempo Blaine fue al ginecólogo y comprobaron que el test decía la verdad. Cuando volvieron del ginecólogo Blaine y Kurt le dijeron a Sam y a Cooper que estaban esperando un bebé y que se pensaban casar. Al sábado siguiente de la ecografía Blaine y Kurt invitaron a Burt, a Carole y a Finn y les contaron lo del embarazo y que pensaban casarse dentro de tres meses. Durante esos 3 meses Kurt estuvo organizando la boda ya que le encantaba hacerlo. Cooper estuvo ayudando a Blaine a elegir el traje para la boda mientras que Sam hizo lo mismo con Kurt.

Faltaban 2 días para la boda y Blaine y Kurt tenían la cita en el ginecólogo donde le iban a confirmar el sexo del bebé.

Blaine: ¿Estás nervioso?

Kurt: Bueno, algo nervioso.

Blaine: Me gustaría mucho que fuera una niña así tendríamos un niño y una niña.

Kurt: Me encanta esa idea. Es más tengo hasta un nombre si es niña.

Blaine: ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?

Kurt: Devon Elisabeth Hummel.

Blaine: Nuestros segundos nombres. Me parece perfecto. Sólo falta que de verdad estemos esperando a una niña.

Entonces Blaine y Kurt se fueron al ginecólogo dejando a Darren con Sam.

Doctora Torres: ¡Buenas!

Blaine: ¡Buenas!

Doctora: Vamos, Blaine ponte en la camilla y quítate la camisa.

Blaine se la quitó y se puso en la camilla.

Doctora Torres: ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?

Blaine: ¿Qué si queremos? Si aquí mi futuro marido ya le ha puesto nombre sin saber el sexo

Doctora Torres: Ah ¿Sí? ¿Qué nombre le has puesto puesto?

Kurt: Devon Elisabeth Hummel.

Doctora Torres: Osea que quieres a una niña.

Kurt: Doctora lo que no sabe es que Blaine también quiere una niña.

Doctora Torres: Bueno pues vamos a ver.

A continuación Bree le dijo que iba a sentir algo de frío y ella vertió el gel y encendió la máquina, tomó el transductor y lo apoyó sobre el vientre de Blaine.

Doctora Torres: Pues ... entonces ya podemos ver a Devon Elisabeth Hummel. ¡Felicidades, es una niña!

Entonces Kurt le cogió la mano a Blaine y la Doctora Torres vio los anillos que tenían cada uno.

Doctora Torres: Debeis de estar muy contentos. Vais a tener una niña, que es lo que queríais y encima os vais a casar.

Blaine: Sí. Dentro de 2 días nos casamos.

Doctora Torres: Entonces ya os queda poco para la boda. ¿ Estáis nerviosos?

Blaine: Algo doctora.

Doctora Torres: No debéis de estarlo. Por lo que os he visto os queréis mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo estáis juntos?

Kurt: 1 año y 10 meses.

Doctora Torres: Bueno pues espero de todo corazón que os vaya bien. Ya puedes vestirte Blaine. En la próxima ecografía quiero que me traigáis fotos la boda. Y por supuesto no hagáis cosas que impliquen peligro para el bebé en la luna de miel.

Blaine: (Mientras se ponía la camisa) Vamos a ir Westerville, Ohio. Allí solía ir en los veranos cuando tenía 10 años y quiero enseñárselo a Kurt. El año pasado ya no pudimos porque acabamos de tener a Darren y queríamos estar los 3 juntos porque sabía que estudiando en Nyada no ibamos a poder estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Doctora Torres: Os va a encantar. El verano pasado fuí y me lo pasé en grande.

Blaine: Me quedaría hablando más del viaje pero tenemos la comida del ensayo de la boda.

Doctora Torres: Muy bien. ¡Cuidaos mucho! ¡Hasta luego!

Blaine y Kurt: ¡Hasta luego!

Tras salir de la consulta de ginecología Blaine y Kurt se fueron al restaurante para hacer el ensayo de la boda con Cooper, Sam y Darren. Todo estaba perfecto conforme habían elegido Blaine y Kurt.

Pasaron los 2 días y llegó el día de la boda. Kurt se fue al apartamento de Rachel la noche anterior para que él no viera el traje que se iba a poner Blaine para la boda. Blaine fue el primero en llegar a la iglesia. Allí estaba con Cooper que iba a ser su padrino ,con Sam y Darren. A los 5 minutos llegaron Isabelle, Finn, Burt y Carole y Blaine puso algo nervioso por no ver a Kurt con ellos. Pasaron otros 5 minutos y entonces llegó Kurt con Rachel, quien iba a ser la dama de honor. Lo primero que hizo Kurt al ver a Blaine fue besarlo apasionadamente, tanto que Cooper tuvo que separarlos.

Kurt: Estás muy guapo cariño.

Blaine: Tú si que estás guapo.

Cooper: Ejem chicos. Los 2 estáis muy guapos pero los invitados os están esperando.

Blaine: Está bien.

Entonces Cooper cogió a Blaine y lo llevó al altar. Cuando llegó Rachel cogió a Kurt e hizo lo mismo y comenzó la ceremonia.

Padre: Queridos hermanos. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre 2 personas que se quieren mucho. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel y Blaine Devon Anderson han venido aquí, para que el Señor, ante el ministro de la iglesia y ante esta comunidad cristiana consagre con su sello su amor. Este amor Cristo lo bendice abundantemente, y con su nuevo Sacramento, a ustedes a quienes por el bautismo, ya santificado, los va a enriquecer y a dar fuerza para que se guarden siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir las demás obligaciones del í pues ante esta comunidad cristiana que representa la iglesia, les pregunto: ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad, sin que nada ni nadie los obligue?

Kurt y Blaine: Sí Padre

Padre: ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y a honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? •

Kurt y Blaine: Sí Padre  
Padre: ¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor y sentido de paternidad responsable a los hijos que Dios les dé y educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su iglesia?  
Kurt y Blaine: Si Padre

Padre: Así pues, ya que quieren establecer la alianza santa del matrimonio unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su iglesia.  
Kurt: Yo, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, te acepto a ti Blaine Devon Anderson como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Blaine: Yo, Blaine Devon Anderson, te acepto a ti Kurt Elisabeth Hummel como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Padre: Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, que no lo separe el hombre.  
Todos: Amén.

Padre: Los novios me han dicho que tenían unas palabras preparadas así que ahora es el momento de decirlas.

Kurt: Estamos juntos desde hace 1 año y 10 meses y desde entonces me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Los momentos más alegres de mi vida los he vivido contigo. Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es que siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas, aun cuando se nos ponía la vida de color gris, tú nunca dejaste de sonreír. Ahora que eres mi marido te prometo hacerte feliz cada día, porque no quiero separarme de ti, porque eres el padre de mis hijos y deseo envejecer a tu lado. Te amo Blaine y te voy amar todos los días de mi vida.

Blaine: "Mi amor tú cambiaste mi vida por completo. Gracias a ti descubrí lo que verdaderamente es la felicidad. Nunca más he vuelto a sentirme vacío. Tú me has enseñado tantas cosas. Por ti me he convertido en lo que soy: un hombre feliz. Desde hace tiempo deseaba despertar todos los días a lado de un hombre tan hermoso y bondadoso como lo eres tú. Estoy muy feliz de que por fin haya llegado este día de convertirte en mi marido. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo Kurt.

Durante los discursos todos estuvieron llorando.

Padre: Bonito discurso el de ambos. Vamos a continuar. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel ¿Aceptas a Blaine Devon Anderson como tu futuro esposo?

Kurt: Sí, quiero.

Padre: Blaine Devon Anderson ¿Aceptas a Kurt Elisabeth Hummel como tu futuro esposo?

Blaine: Por supuesto que quiero.

Padre: Si no hay nadie que tenga algún motivo por el que esta boda no deba celebrarse yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Podéis besaros.

Entonces se besaron y todo el mundo aplaudió. Hicieron las típicas fotos de la boda en la iglesia y luego continuaron con el banquete. Durante el banquete Blaine tiró las flores para saber quien iba a ser el siguiente en casarse según la tradición. Blaine las lanzó y las cogió Rachel. Después del banquete Blaine y Kurt se fueron a un hotel donde lo hicieron por primera como casados. Al día siguiente se fueron a Westerville y empezaron su luna de miel. Pasaron 6 meses y Blaine se puso de parto. El parto fue muy parecido al primero. A las 2 horas ya había nacido Devon Elisabeth Hummel.

Fin.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic. Ya se que al principio no era bueno pero aún así habéis seguido leyéndolo. Al miercoles que viene voy a comenzar otro fic. Va a ser una especie de adaptación de la serie ABC Brothers and Sisters (5 hermanos en España) pero con actores de Glee, entre ellos van a estar Lea, Chris, Darren, Cory, Naya, Heather y Jacob. No va a ser igual pero muy parecida. Espero que la leáis. La podréis encontrar poniendo New Directions y en Rated M.


End file.
